A Bleached experience
by Erlomast
Summary: Young Nikki ends up in a different demention, and not any demention the beach-verse! Not only that is seams as though fate has it against her when the first thing she runs into is actually Grimmjow... How did she get there well I guess you have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my first real story. I'm going to try to update this whenever I can but as we all know, stuff happens**.

**Just so y'all know there is cussing in this story. Also possibly some romance but I'm trying to go for the humorous/adventure feel. Ok it's not that funny at first but I am hoping it will improve. **

**So without further ado ( whatever that truly means) here is da story!**

**I sadly do not own Bleach the anime but I do have a container of bleach in my bathroom. **

* * *

You know what sucks more then getting sucked into an alternate demention? Well how bout getting sucked into your favorite tv show. I know that part doesn't sound bad but ramming right into one of the bad guys when you get sucked into the universe.

Especially when it's the more short tempered of the bad guys.

Guess where I ended up. Of course Bleach.

And who did I run into? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the sexita espada.

It's a rare thing for me to cuss because my older sister was trying to break me of he habit. So when the word that starts with a f and ends with a uck came out of my mouth I got a mental slap.

Anyway I looked up to see Grimmjow staring at me and he kinda looked pissed. So I did what anyone would do in that situation, I ran like hell.

I of course did not scream because well I couldn't it was something I had trouble doing. Even the times where I got the freaking bajesuse scared out of me the only things people got where a flinch, a cuse word, and Chuck Norris style round house kick. So I was running and not screaming even though I was scared out of my mind. ( I mean really I was just sitting in my room drawing some awesome picture went I just popped up I'm here. I'm so happy my hair was brushed.)

I was running when I felt a hand in my shoulder tug me back.

" Oy when you ram into someone you're supposed to say your sorry" Grimmjow stated.

I of course was still in denial because I was standing next to a frecking espada. " sorry" I quickly stated then I started to walk off again.

Then a realization hit both of us. I could see him. The oh shit bells started to ring in my head. Ya he was probably going to kill me .

At least luck was on my side.

Grimmjow was starting to pull out his sword when an all to familiar voice pretty much slapped me across the face. " Grimmjow!" a orange hair shinigami yelled.

I sighed "oh great a strawberry to my rescue". Having heard this Grimmjow started to laugh, and Ichigo turned bright red.

It took a second for Ichigo to realize I could see him, then he turned to face me " you can see me?" he questioned.

"No I can't" I stated sarcastically. I stood there with my arms crossed a look of annoyance on my face.

" well are you two going to fight or what" I stated.

Remembering why he was there Ichigo turned to Grimmjow " why are you here" he asked. Grimmjow smiled and laughed all evil like. " I dont need to tell you shinigami!" he stated matter of factly.

Grimmjow would be distracted by Ichigo so I decided I didn't need to be there for much longer. I now knew somewhat where in the storyline I had ended up. So I decided I would head to the one place where I might be able to figure out what the cheese nips was going on. Urahara's shop.

He knew about all things wacky so he might be able to figure this out. My only problem I had no idea where to go. I wondered around Karakara town for while untill I ran into someone else unexpected.

Chad. If you think that running into Grimmjow was hard think about running into Chad. It was like running into a brick wall. And well running into a brick wall hurts.

A lot.

I of course ended up ungracefully landing on my butt when Chad was, well, unaffected. The man was a freeking brick wall.

I sat rubbing my shoulder the one that had first slammed into him when I was looking for the shop. " sorry" I muttered.

He stuck out his hand and helped me up. 'well at least he's nice' I thought.

" Thank you" I said. He nodded then He gave me a weird look. Then he decided something and kept walking.

Well almost. Yet another voice I had heard before on many occasions. " Chado Kun!" it shouted and I heard foot steps. A orange haired girl ran over to him.

"Hey Chado I just made a new recipe! I wanted you to try it." Chad paled a little. I laughed a little, it was a soft chuckle that I thought I could only hear. I was wrong.

Don't you just hate being wrong.

Chad turned back to me ' could she possibly know about Orihime's cooking' he thought. No that wasn't possible Chad had never seen her before. Something else must have made her laugh.

Orihime looked over Chads shoulder. " Is something wrong Chado Kun?" She asked. Chad was about to say something but Orihime interrupted him. Noticing me she ran over to me and stuck out her hand. " hi I'm Orihime" she said.

Of course in the back of my head I thought of coarse dipstick. But I had good self control.

Realizing that I hadn't done anything I stuck out my hand " I'm Nikki" I said.

" That's a weird name" she said still smiling, she probably hadn't realized that she insulted me. My eye kind of twitched and Chad noticed that. " and Orihime isn't weird?" I stated.

Hehe so much for self control.

She put out her hands in defense. "I didn't mean it like that" she stated.

I loosed up a little. " so are you new in Karakura town?" she asked.

I laughed. " ya I'm really new in Karakara town. " she gave me one of those innocent smiles.

Damn I wish I was still that innocent.

" Well you can come with me and Chad to my place to eat."

Behind Orihime I saw Chad do something unexpected, he did the whole thing with his hand that kind of looked like he was trying to cut off his head but I knew better.

I chuckled nervously " um actually I was looking for a certain place when I ran into" I paused to make it think like I had just learned his name" um Chad, And when I say I ran into him I mean literally."

Orihime looked kind of sad "oh ok."

Then a Thaught came into my head. " but I don't really know he layout of this town and I need help finding my way. Orihemie perked up a little.

" Ok so where do you need to go?"

I tryed as best as I could to look puzzled " well I know it's a candy shop and I think it's called Urahara's candy shop but I'm not sure".

Chad twitched a little but Orihime had no real questioning reaction. I was happy she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the drawer. But Chad was a problem.

Orihime kept that innocent smile " I know where that is I can show you." she said then she started skipping down the street.

I started to follow her and Chad started to walk beside me. He was silent for a while before asking " So what do you need at Urahara's store?" he asked politely but still suspecting.

Who would suspect me, I was some random girl, showing up in the middle of the city, looking for a weird candy shop that was run by a former caption of soul society. Nothing suspicious.

" Well its a candy shop silly I'm getting candy of course. " I replyed.

He was silent the rest of the time. And I walked in silence trying to figure out how I would tell my story.

* * *

So ya that is the first chapta... Let me know what cha dink of it. If cha don't I will sick Gin on you...

Muahahahahaha

Wait that isn't really a threat is it.

Well let me think about that as I get the next chapter ready...

Have a nice day! :)


	2. To the candy shop

**Hello to everyone! This chapter is being posted early because of animelover 101. So everyone give their thanks. Reviews make me happy and they make me want to post sooner. So if you like please review!**

**Oh and yes I do know that there is probably a lot of mistakes and I'm trying to get them all but I'm doingpall of this from my IPod so ya. **

**I do not own bleach soooo enjoy!**

* * *

When I had finnaly got to the shop. which took forever by the way. I stood in somewhat shock.

Not exactly what I thought, but hey who cares. It was petty much empty at least that's what it looked on the outside.

I turned to Orihime and smiled " I'm good from here on you can continue about your day thank you!"I said then she nodded and smiled back then started to leave Chad turned and left along with her then he looked at me again then left.

I turned and headed towards the shop and started walking. God I had walk so much today.

—

Chad couldn't shake the weird fealing he got about that girl. It was like she didn't even belong. Not trying to be rude it was just weird. Not only that she also had a weird restu.

Nothing like he had ever encountered before it wasent anything like a shinigami or a hollow. It was just different.

Chad turned to Orihime " did anything about that girl seam weird to you" She put a finger on her lip. " well she had a weird restu I think" Orihime answered. " hmm" Chad said then kept walking.

Orihime looked worried " Is there something wrong Chad?"

He shook his head " no nothing wrong" he didn't feel like worrying Orihime. " Oh then let's hurry I want you to try my new recipe!"

Chad paled then sighed " ok" he said then was silent the rest of the way to Orihime's house.

—

I stood there for a moment having second thoughts about this. I wasn't really good at talking with people unless they talked first. And having to talk to some strange shop owner in another demention, well I think you can see where I was having some problems.

But I finally got the courage to walk up to the store and walk in.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was a cat staring and me. I resisted all urges to go over and pet the cat because I new it was a real person. But still it was hard, I love cats.

Then I noticed a man staring at me. I knew who he was of course. In the anime he wasn't that intimidating, but in real life that is another story. I have been around a lot of intimidating people none of which have me he feeling that he did.

I swallowed and then spoke. " um I need your help". He gave me a weird look. " what do you mean" he asked politely.

" Um well it's a weird story one of which probably won't make any sense and isn't that long." this just made him look more confused.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was so uncomfortable. " well I have no idea how but I am defenalty not from this universe but I'm here anyway, I mean I was just sitting in my room drawing then I ended up here. "

I paused and continued when I realized this didn't compute in his brain. " ok in my universe all of this like Karakura town and such are part of an anime tv show. I don't know how but I was somehow teleported here."

Urahara looked at me like he was about to send me to an insane asylum.

" I'm not crazy I can prove it." I paused " ok I hate to tell you but since in my universe this is a tv show I know some stuff about you guys that others probably don't know."

I sighed " ok I know that you are the former caption of the 12th squad. That of which you basically made into the technology and science squad.

Also" I pointed to the cat " I know that that is not a cat, it's Yorichi" I smiled " who by the way kicks ass and is probably the coolest female character on the show."

I finished and I felt like I was going to pass out, I barely took a breath so I could explain faster.

Urahara sat there trying to take everything in. " so what do you mean by tv show?" he asked.

I put my finger to my chin " well I'm pretty sure it follows the same timeline I have seen so basically I know most of the stuff that has happened already. I'm going to assume that you have already met Yammy and Ulquiorra. Also that Ichigo has fought Grimmjow once already."

Urahara nodded. " I assume that means that you probably know what happens next" he asked.

I sat and thought about how I should go about this. I didn't really feel like changing the plot line and I had no idea what should happen if I told them.

Also it would be fun messing with people.

" I probably can't tell you what is going to happen because I don't want to screw anything up. Also it's funnier knowing something no one else here does. Anyway I need to figure out how to get home because the quicker I leave the better off the universe will probably be".

He nodded then took out his fan and covered his face " well assuming your telling the truth its probably going to take sometime to figure out how you got here so we should probably make some arrangements for you. " He stated.

I thought, trying to figure the best place for me to go, I didn't really want to stay here especially with Renji " well I know Orihime might have some room for me since Hitsugaya sleeps outside." I said.

Urahara nodded then walked off to go call Orihime. Which left me in the same room as Yorichi who was still in cat form.

She hadn't said a single word which I assume was because she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

To break the awkward silence I decided to ask a question that had been puzzling me. " hey Yorichi how come when your look like a cat you sound like a guy?. No offense or any thing I was just wondering. "

she laughed " I guess I don't really know why for my self".

It was quiet again after that and when Urahara finally walked back in the room for some reason I felt relieved. " Orihime is on her way over I didn't tell her your story, just that I needed her over here. I thought you would like to tell her your self."

I nodded " thank you".

Urahara sat down "well since we have time why don't you tell us all you know." he paused " except for the future of course ". I shrugged my shoulders " sure why not its a good way to kill the time. " and a good way to help prove that I'm telling the truth.

—

When Orihime showed up I decided to tell her my story. For some reason she believed me and she told me I could stay at her house.

I was awestruck, I thought that she would be made at me for lying to her at first but it didn't even phase her. I'm so happy it was Orihime because if it was anyone else I would probably end up staying at Urahara' s house. Ya I didn't want that.

I was truly happy when she said I could stay at her house. The only problem was Masamuto. I probably wouldn't be able to stand her personality.

It would drive me nuts.

I, well I would deal with it until I found a way out of here. Then a bad thought came to my mind. What if I'm stuck here forever. Damn that would be awesome, and would suck at the same time.

Damn I feel like I'm in a circle.

" This is it" Orihime said. I was popped out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Orihime smiling at me.

Was her face stuck like that all the time or something?

I walked In a heard a voice say " oh Orihime your home! " I peaked through the door and saw who it was. " oh " I whispered disappointedly.

The woman I saw had orangeish hair and well I think you all know what Masamuto looks like. She looked at me questionably " who are you?".

Orihemie let me walk in then she shut the door. " I'm Nikki" I stated. I was going to say more but Orihime stepped in.

"She is going to stay here for a while." Masamuto looked kind of suprized " oh" she said. Then she smiled " hi I'm Masamuto".

I looked over to orihemie " should I tell her?" I questioned. I didn't really know if I should go around telling everyone. Or if I should just come up with a good story.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders" it doesn't matter to me it's up to you."

I sighed " fine I'll tell her but I want Hitsugaya in here too. Can someone get him off the roof? " Masamuto looked like I has just slapped her across the face.

I gave her a half hearted smile " you'll fine out when he's in here." I said.

" Fine out what" I heard behind me. I quickly spun on my heels to see Torshiro I mean Captain Hitsugaya standing there.

He looked kinda annoyed but then again when didn't he look annoyed. I clasped my a hands together " well I guess it's story time, gather around people"

Hitsugaya looked rather annoyed. He listened to me anyway. We sat me trying to explain, and trying to explain my situation for over an hour especially to Masamuto.

She didn't really understand me that well.

There where sometimes that she was smart, other that she was completely retarded. Today was the latter. Eventually I gave up and decided to got to bed I might be able to explain it better in the morning.

Orihemie firstly showed me to the bathroom. ( I like to take showers at night because my hair takes like 3 hours to dry.) After my shower which was a little weird because I don't really like taking showers in other peoples houses. She gave me a spare blanket that she had and I fell asleep soon afterwards on her couch. Tomorrow I was probably going to have to go to Karakara high. I didn't like school already now a school with none of my friends. It. Was. Going. To. Suck


	3. The eventful school day

**So here my dear readers is the third chapter in my story! I will try to update once a week but there will probably be no specific day. **

**Ya I don't have much else to say,**

**Other then I do not own bleach... Which is probably a good thing because it would be wayyyyyy different. Also *spoiler for people who don't know* there would be way less dead espada. **

**So ya...enjoy!**

* * *

" Grimmjow did you get what I sent you for?" Azein asked. Grimmjow looked up at Azein in annoyance " how can I get something for you when you barely give me any info on it."

Azein made a puppy dog face. " I thought you would be able to complete it, especially since your a former espada. " Azein put enphisis on the former part.

Grimmjow made a low growl and tightened his fists.

" all you told me is his name would be Nikki!" Grimmjow shouted.

Azein smiled " whoever said it was a guy?".

Grimmjow looked up " I thought that Nikki was a guy name".

Azein sighed and put his chin on his fist.

Grimmjow had been loosing his temper quicker since he lost one of his arms because of Tousen. " Nikki is not her real name. She just goes by it because she doesn't like her real name."

Grimmjow was annoyed. " next time can you tell me more then just there name?" he demanded ( don't mistake it for asking). Azein chuckled " I kind of wanted to work on you people skills wile you where at it. You tend to kill first ask later."

Grimmjow thought back to the weird girl he saw. " what does she look like" he questioned.

Azein sat up strait up in his chair and sighed " I really wanted to work on your people skills."

Grimmjow gave a deadly glare at Azein who only laughed. " she is about 5 foot 5, has long brown hair which she usually keeps in to a ponytail." Azein stopped as he heard grimmjow swear. He had run into her earlier. Damn it. He look up at Azein to see him keep that stupid fake smile. " it seams you did run into her" Azein said letting out a chuckle. Grimmjow growled " I ran into her literally. Well actually she ran into me" he said.

Azein sighed " you can leave now Grimmjow I will call you again when I want you to retrieve her again. "

" why don't I go and retrieve her now?". Grimmjow asked.

" I have another mission I want you to go on soon that mission can happen later." and with that Grimmjow left and went to go to his room. Pissed off at Azein and himself.

—

I woke myself up by sneezing. ' someone must be talking about me' I joked to myself. I sat up and was startled for only a second. It was one of those ' where the hell am... Oh wait ya that's what happened' monuments. I stretched my arms into that air and my stomach growled. Very loudly. I slapped my forehead. I has forgotten to eat dinner. I was hungry. And that's when Orihime walked in " oh Nikki chan your awake! Do you want some breakfast?" she asked.

My stomach said yes and I said" depends in what your making." she smiled " oh don't worry I make different breakfasts for Hysuga then I do for me and Masamuto chan. "

I didn't want to be mean but it was a natural reaction when I sighed in relief. " oh ok" I said.

She smiled at me then went off to make food. I laid back on the couch and sighed looking out the window. I was probably going to have to go to Karakura high.

I didn't feel like getting escorted to school by some of the cops who thought i was some truant teenager. Which tecnaclly I was. I was only 16. Wow what meant I was in the same class as Ichigo. Well schist.

At least I would fit in better then the shinigami here would. Well except for the fact that I am taller then most people here. It was soo weird to them I was tall but from where I came from they are just short. Especially Torshiro I mean in the anime he looks like he could be a a middle schooler maybe a high schooler. Ya In real life he does look like an elementary student. Where I come from I'm an average or short.

Japan is weird.

I got up and started getting ready for school. Bleck! ( I didn't want to go. ) after that I ate.

Apparently Orihime cooks fast. It actually tasted normal. But that was probably because I got the same food as Torshiro.

We soon all headed off for school. We didn't run into anyone else on the way there. ( to my relief Ichigo would probably be the hardest person to explain my situation to.) Orihime showed me to the place where you sign up at Karakara high.

It actually wasn't hard getting in because apparently here have been a lot of new students recently. But I have to say it took a lot of convincing for the principal to make it so I didn't have to where those god afoul skirts.

I mean firstly they are skirts secondly they are short skirts. Very short skirts. Basket ball shorts where my best friend but pants work. The principle didn't really want me to where the pants but when I explain to him about my mom and her job ( she teaches karate) and that I was a black belt.( I'm not really I'm only a brown belt but I'll be black in a couple of months) and that we did not wear skirts, he decided to comply.

I was a little uncomfortable with this new setting but I was starting to get used to it. Well kinda. My original school was very small and this was rather large but oh well. When the teacher announced that there was a new student and I walked in there was little reaction.

I had told everyone that my name was Nikki but I wouldn't tell then my last name and I said it was because my parents where paranoid. And the teacher bought it. Sometimes it's funny how stupid people are.

At least I got to sit in the back of the room away from most of the people. At least half of the bleach crew had no idea who I was. Only Ichigo and Chad made any reactions. Chads was minuscule and Ichigo's was noticed by Rukia who gave him a weird look and then me a weird look.

It was about minutes into class that here was a hollow. The weirdest part was that I could sense it. And it was one of the weirdest sensations ever. Very quickly and swiftly all of the shinigami in the room quickly poped something into there mouths and then there was two of each of them. Well actually one shinigami didn't. It was of course Ichigo who had an annoyed look on his face. He probably didn't want kon to get him into any trouble.

It only took 10 min which probably meant it was just some lesser hollow. No Arrancars.

Sad day.

I went back to paying attention class.

Ok I lied. I didn't pay attention. I was actually drawing pictures. Which the teacher noticed and she started asking me questions. That if which I answered all right.

It kinda pissed her off. Also some of the other people who where actually trying to focus. ( a whole like 4 of them). I was barely paying attention and I was popping out all the right answers. Ya they where kinda annoyed.

It seemed like forever to get to lunch. Which by the way reminds me I had no lunch.

Well damn.

Also I had no idea where to go so I basicly stood in the class room. Trying to figure out where to go. Then of course Orihime grabbed my arm and dragged me off. I ended sitting in between her and Masamuto which was kinda weird looking I mean a dirty blond hair chick sitting in between two people with orangish hair.

That's when Orihime found out I had no lunch and decided to share hers. Well she tried but I would not except. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I got a whiff of that lunch and I thought I would throw up.

It took a while for Rukia to give me a part of her lunch instead of Orihime. She of course being somewhat nice explained. " remember Orihime your tastes are a bit extravagant". Orihime nodded understanding. I sighed in relief and Ichigo laughed at me.

Just a little.

But it was enough to annoy me and when I was about to start an argument with the strawberry Matsumoto just had to say" but I love Orihime's food!" Ishida pushed up his glasses " sorry to intrude but it seams only you and Orihime will eat what Orihime makes". He turned to Orihime " no offense of course.". Orihime smiled" it's ok my recipes are only a bit extravagant."

Wow she admitted it.

They continued to talk like that for a while and I just zoned out. I did notice that Ichigo kept giving me the same weird look he gave me when I first walked in the class room. He also had a scowl on his face,but that was natural for him . So it didn't weird me out or piss me off. It was that look he gave every now and then that bothered me.

You know I was expected to be bombarded with questions but that deffinatly wasn't the case. Even in class I was kind of ignored. It was like they knew my name that was all they needed to know.

Weird. You know what his whole place was weird.

I got up and started to walk off. It seamed like no one was going to notice when Rukia asked in her school voice " oh Nikki chan where are you going?" I was was startled that she noticed she seamed so busy yelling at Ichigo. I turned and smiled" um I'm going to the bathroom. " she nodded and turned back to yelling at Ichigo. I chuckled and left.

It wasn't until I was walking for about five minutes that I realized I didn't know where the bathroom was. Well it didn't matter anyway. I didn't really have to go it was just and excuse to leave.

It was a little tiring sitting there doing nothing. So I left.

I headed back to the classroom, I didn't really have any clue when class started but I didn't feel like being late.

And thats when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and well I didn't recognize them. They must be from another class. It was about three guys only about five-ish inches taller then me. And they had a look that I didn't like on here faces.

" my my your a tall one" the one who grabbed my shoulder said. My eye twitched. " hey are you new I haven't seen you around here before." The one on the right said. " ya today's my first day" I muttered.

The one in the center got a little closer to me. " ya don't look to happy about it eather." he said.

" who would it's school" I replyed. the three boys laughed. My eye twitched again. Then the middle one spoke again " well if you need any help around here" he rose his eyebrows suggestively " I can show you around."

My eye twitched yet again. He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to direct me" here how bout I show you to the bathrooms".

I don't think he expected what happened next. Actually all three of them where awsruc. Quickly I spun around and socked the first one right under the chin. I think I actually broke some of his teeth.

Bastered deserved it.

Then I turned and side kicked the next one right in the gut. The third one seeing what happened to the other two decided to do the stupid thing. He decided to try to punch me. I of course blocked it and punched him right in the solarplexes.

The first guy also being retarded, decided to try to get back up. Which I of course met with a nice hard kick to the groin and an arm lock. " never EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I shouted and I left to go to my classes.

Well actually I was tacked from behind( it was actually a hug but I didn't know that) I turned around with rage in my eyes until I saw it was Orihime and she was crying.

" oh Nikki I was so worried about you! I thought that they would do something bad and I knew I couldn't do anything but I also couldn't get anyone because I didn't know where they would take you then when they said the thing about the bathrooms I started to freak out and I was going to run off and get some one then you. You. You beat the crap out of them!"

I gasped " Orihime I didn't know you cussed!".

She smiled tears still rolling down her eyes " only on special occasions. And I think this qualifies."

I fell to the ground and started laughing. It was a true rotflmao( rolling on the floor laughing my ass off). Orihime started laughing to her tears suddenly disappearing.

" what are you two laughing about" a voice asked. " and what the hell happened here!"

I rolled over to see who it was. " oh hello!" I said. I was just Tuastki. " what happened here?" she repeated. Orihime smiled " Nikki chan kicked the crap out of those guys who where going to do a bad thing to her. "

Tuastki gasped " Orihime you cussed!". She nodded and smiled. she looked back" so what where they going to do?".

I tisked my tongue " they where going to show me to the " bathroom" but instead I did as Orihime said, I beat the crap out of them." I made sure to put finger quotes around bathroom.

Tuastki looked surprised" usually they wouldn't pull something like that at school".

I shrugged my shoulders " well maybe they where drugged or something.?" she looked back again. " I guess. But it's still fishy".

I got up off the floor " well I think we should get to class I don't feel like being late."

They both nodded and we three headed to class. I felt a little more relaxed. Hitting things always helped me clam down a little.

And trust me I was stressed.

* * *

So my dear readers did you enjoy? Well trust me it's going to get way better soon.

Anyway I have somthing funny to tell you.

You see my dad was talking with one of my sisters and she asked him an obvious question to which my dad replyed "when a bear poops in the woods does it use a rabbit as toilet paper?" I am not joking he actually said that. He was even all serious. When I basicly asked him Wtf he replyed "well a rabbit and a bear where going poop in the wood and the bear looked over to the rabbit and asked 'does shit stick to your fur' the rabbit replyed 'no' and then the bear was like 'oh great!' and used the rabbit as toilet paper" ya that is what my dad said.

It was so freaking halarious especially because he was serious the whole time. I don't even know where the heck he heard that.

So good day my dear readers!

If ya can review! :)


	4. Azein's interest

**I know, I know, I know! It's a super short chapter but I decided to be nice and add a little more to the story this week so ya... **

**I do now own bleach **

**I know sad right?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Azein was intrigued. He had used his sword on those three boys to see what Nikki's reaction would be.

Instead of trying to scream and run away like he thought she would she turned around and started to pummel the guys. And it wasn't anything like street fighting it was years of training that showed up.

Azein couldn't wait to get her to Huco Mundo. But he had another target to get first. That Orihime girl. But of course he wasn't going to retrieve her himself he was going to have Uluquiorra do it. Probably in a couple of days.

Azein turned around and started walking away when suddenly it fealt like he had eyes watching him. But that wasn't possible, with his zampacto no one could see him. Well except for a rare few but most are dead or missing. Like his old Captain, Shinji.

But sure enough when he turned around he saw a pair of intense greenish blue eyes staring at him.

He noticed the twitch in them when they recognized who he was. She quickly breathed on the window and started to write in the fog.

Apparently she could write very well backwards because Azein could read every word she wrote clearly.

'Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you. Ps. See ya later.'

Azein chuckled, Nikki was continuing to intrigue him. maybe he should retrieve her before he got that girl Orihime.

He decided on doing so and would send Grimmjow out as soon as he got back.

* * *

Ya I know super short.

But it kinda has a purpous and no it is not to piss you off. Well intentionally, if it does I'm sorry.

Ok maybe I'm not.

Cuze I'm mean like that :)

Wow they need to make a way we can type a Gin smile. Does anybody know any?

Well have a good day and remember: Smile! it confuses people!


	5. Chapter 5 my prison Las Noches

**Hey peeps! Here is chapta five!**

**I think my chapters are going to be around like 1 ta 2 thousand words each. I know that it isn't that long but when your typing on an iPod it tends to take longer. **

**I do not own bleach **

**I do not own Naruto **

**I do not own One Piece**

**I do not own Fairytail**

**But I own you... Muahahahahahaha...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok I don't own you either. **

* * *

Grimmjow lay on his bed rubbing the stump that had once been his left arm. He was so angry and needed something to blow off his steam.

Ever since he had been demoted all the other espada wouldn't talk to him, let alone spar. The only one that would actually talk to him was Stark but he was a lazy ass and would fall asleep whenever Grimmjow asked him to train with him. Well actually Tia would talk to him but he didn't really feel like training with her.

I think you understand why.

Grimmjow sighed. He missed being the sexita espada. Now that fucking Luppy was the sexita espada. It pissed him off to no end.

Grimmjow stood up and started to walk to his door. If he couldn't find anyone to spar he would just go kill of some lower hollows in the menos forest.

He was almost to the door when he heard a knock.

Since he was already there he opened his door just to see the second to last person he wanted to see ( Tousen being the first). Azein stood there with his creeper smile on his face. " there has been a change of plans I want you to go and retrieve Nikki now." he said.

Grimmjow was surprised " what about that other chick, you know the one with the orange hair". ' and really big chest' Grimmjow thought.

Azeins creeper smile didn't waver. " that's still going according to plan I just want Nikki here earlier."

Grimmjow tried to cross his arms but then he remembered he only had one. Which of course only pissed him off more. " fine" he said then he left. The quicker this was over the happier be would be.

Now off to find that girl.

—

I didn't drag along after school I just left before Ichigo could ask me any questions. I quickly ran home ( to Orihime's house of course.) It was already a long day and all I felt like doing was sleeping.

But of course since it was still early I did my home work. ( which of course is a rare occasion I usually finish it the class before).

I didn't like this, usually I have a sport like track or cross-country then I have karate afterwards. When I don't have a school sport usually I watch one to two episode of anime then I take a shower and go to bed. (i always have karate.) But there wasn't really any anime to watch damn it! So I was reduced to doing my homework which was so easy.

I finished as soon as Orihime walked through the door. She didn't ask me any questions she just went strait to making dinner. She probably assumed I was a little shaken up after the whole " attack" thing.

But I wasent the least bit shaken up. But I was puzzled though. Why had they gone after me? I mean I was average on looks except I was taller but that was it. I had actually never had a guy flirt with me ( I think) so I was a little confused at first.

Also seeing Azein had startled me. Actually he probably was the reason why I was here which was why I sent him the message PS: see you soon. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be her for to long.

Apparently I'm a genius sometimes.

I sat there waiting for dinner when the door swung open." hey Orihime chan I'm home!" Matsumoto yelled. Then she looked at me then had a devilish smile and hugged me.

I thought her boobs where going to suffocate me.

" oh Nikki I heard you beat the crap out of some guys today! Good for you!".

I heard someone sigh.

" Masamuto don't encourage that kind of behavior!". Torshiro shouted. I released myself from Masamuto's death grip and faced Torshiro

" hey I had all rights to beat them up!" I said. He turned to Orihime who nodded.

" fine" he said. Then he went and sat at the table.

Apparently dinner was done which I gladly ate then I took my shower and went to bed.

It was probably at about 1 in the morning when I woke up.

" There is a disturbance in the force" I whispered joking to myself.

I sat up on my sleeping place on the couch. Well I was awake now so I might as well go on a walk. I made sure my hair was brushed and I put it up into my signature pony tail. I didn't want anyone to catch me without it.

It actually wasn't too cold outside. Lucky for me since I didn't have a jacket.

I don't know how long I was walking for until I felt another weird burst of energy, it was like someone was using one of those toy prank shockers. Except it was like they where shocking my whole body at once.

It was weird.

I was assuming it was a hollow restu. But wouldn't all the shinigami here have taken care of it by now? I decided that I wouldn't risk being out here to long so I decided to turn around and walk back to Orihime's.

Five bucks to the first person to guess who was there ( I an't really going to pay you) it was Grimmjow.

(*insert fangirl scream*)

I ended up saying yet another cuss word " oh crap" came out of my mouth. He looked like he wanted to laugh but had more self control then that.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders " let's go" I said. Which of course surprised the hell out of Grimmjow ( hell isn't a cuss word it's a place).

He gave me a weird look. " you aren't even going to fight back, not even run away screaming".

I put a finger on my chin " ummm nope" I replied.

He rose an eyebrow " why" he asked.

Hey apparently I interested him a little!

" um because you are faster then me and stronger there is just no point, I would just be delaying the inevitable".

His eyebrow twitched a little and he was about to say some thing when my voice over ruled his. " damn it I sounded like Uluquiura, bleck!" Grimmjow gave me a questioning look then laughed " hey woman you took he words right out of my mouth".

I laughed a little too.

Grimmjow turned and made a Garagunta.

I paused at first, I didn't really want to go. But I knew that there wasn't much to do about it. If I was quiet enough I might be able to get a sizable distance from him. But he was a former espada, that probably wasn't going to happen.

Grimmjow turned around again to face me. And before I knew what was going on I was slumped over his shoulder.

" what the hell" I stated angrily.

He laughed " I didn't want to risk you trying to get away. Also I'm pretty sure you would have some troubles getting through the Garagunta."

Ok that was probably true.

I nodded in agreement. But I didn't really like the feeling of being carried over someone's shoulder.

Actually it kinda hurt my tummy.

I know I'm a wuss sometimes.

But other times I'm like a freakin bulldozer. Can't stop me.

It wasn't to long until we were in Huco Mundo. And wow was it boring.

It looked so plain. I mean the moon looked pretty but other then that it was just desert. Oh and of course Las Noches. Which by the way doesn't look big in the anime. In real life ...holy schist! It was freaking huge!

Well my biggest problem is that I loath Azein. I mean it isn't hate, it's loath. Like the very mention of his name makes my skin crawl and make me want to go on a Hidan style rampage.

I hope I can learn to be nice, cuse I have no idea how long I'll be here. Hopefully i don't die or become one of Sayzels experiments.

' Well here goes nothing' I thought as I entered my new prison known as Las Noches.

* * *

Well opinions of the new chapter?

Ok I'm going to try somthing at the end of every chapter and it's called...

Wait for ittttttt...

Random ass question of the chapter! Or RAQotC ( - wow)

I would say of the week but I am randomly posting chapters so yaaa. I know I'm bonkers.

Anywhozzle this chapters is... Who is your favorite bleach Charactor and why?

I want answers.

Have a superbly fantastic and amazingly epic day or night if you are reading this late.

Oh and thanks to just-snow who reviewed. See thats what I like people. Reviews are like the fuel that make us fanfictions writers write more. So the more reviews, the more story. Think about that when you finish readin this

Bye! (again) :)


	6. Chapter 6 the meeting

**I know so soon right? Well that is because I got reviews that made me sooooo happy that I decided to give you guys some more. I know I'm awsome am I not?**

**If you think no, I don't care, I know at least one person likes me! Right Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: don't know yet, I haven't decided.**

**Me: can't you pretend?**

**Grimmjow: no**

**Me: wow so blunt. **

**So ya I do not own Bleach... Yet**

**Ok I went though and tries to fix some of the errors in the chapters. I havent gotten to all the chapters yet, I've done like chapters 1,2,&6. So ya sorry for the mistakes. I'll try to get them all. And remember I'm doing this all with an Ipod so I don't have spell check or grammer check programs. So yaaaaa I'm super sorry but if there any some mistakes that I missed deal. I will try to get them. **

* * *

Wow that was easier then he thought it was going to be. She didn't even put up a fight. It wasn't like she had any chance anyway.

She wasn't even injured one bit. That would make Azein happier. Grimmjow walked Nikki down the halls towards the main meeting room. He of course didn't feel like carrying her after they entered las Noches so he made her follow him.

She was actually quite silent most of the time, he had expected her to be complaining or crying or begging to let her go.

The best thing he got out of her was " do you got any showers here?"

Which of course was a yes answer.

To Grimmjow it seamed like forever to get to the meeting room, and when he got there Azein was already sitting on his chair with his creeper smile on. " welcome back Grimmjow" he said in his always amused voice.

And that's when the girl did somthing he wouldn't really expect.

She walked over to Azein and stuck out her hand " hello I'm Nikki" she said with a smile.

Azein got out of his chair and shook her hand.

That's when she did something else that surprised Grimmjow and would probably keep him entertained for a while.

She sent a kick right up between Azein's legs.

Of course everyone's eyes opened wide, including Azein's.

Grimmjow saw Azein quickly bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. I don't care how strong you are of you get kicked there your going down.

" Your the reason why I'm here aren't you!" she shouted.

Azein got his breathing back to pace " yes and I would advise that you don't pull something like that again. " he returned to normal ( if you call that creeper smile of his normal).

Nikki crossed her arms and walked back to Grimmjow " yayaya I know can I just go to my room because I was interrupted during a goodnight sleep."

Azein sighed " but I haven't given any introductions"

Nikki turned around and faced Azein " my name is Nikki, I already know who everyone is so we're good."

Luppy covered his mouth with his sleeve " my my this one is rude isn't she?" he said.

(quick Pov change)*

I turned to Luppy and well let's just say my sister would be pissed with the words that I said. " shut the fuck up dumbass! No one likes you!" I shouted.

Grimmjow of course laughed and about three or four espada nodded in agreement. Although Luppy didn't see it.

Azein sighed " fine Grimmjow take her to her room, also Grimmjow you will be her caretaker." This actually didn't bother Grimmjow one bit. She was already alright with him, she had kicked Azein in his special place and called Luppy a dumbass. Although Grimmjow could think of different words to describe him that was good enough.

As soon as they where out of the meeting room Nikki turned to Grimmjow " you know I'm kinda happy that your my caretaker".

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. " why"

She smiled at him " because you kick ass, even with one arm!".

Grimmjow smiled and kept walking. Ya they where probably going to get along.

—

I walked into my new room. Well it was white. I turned to Grimmjow "do you think I could paint this room?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. I stood there watching him leave. " night" I said as he disappeared from my view.

I turned and walked over to my bed. I poked it.

It seamed fine enough.

I laid on it and instantly fell asleep. Apparently I was exhausted.

—

I woke up to something touching my shoulder, quickly I woke up and hit whatever it was. It was when I heard an "owch" that I realized I hit Grimmjow.

Oops...

I could say I felt guilty but that would be lying. You learn from experience,and I hope he learns, not to touch me to wake me up.

I sat up " sorry" I said. Which was a lie.

He rubbed his nose. " it's breakfast time" he muttered and started to leave. I guess I had to follow him was what that meant. I followed Grimmjow.

Damn ever since I entered bleach I have done a butt load of walking. I entered a room where a few of the espada sitting down eating what seamed to fruit loops.

I followed Grimmjow who got out two bowls from a cupboard. He handed one to me " serve yourself there's cereal in that cupboard over there" He pointed to a cupboard in the right.

I got myself some fruit loops.

I decided to sit at the same table as Starrk, Tia, and Nnitora. I made sure to point out to Grimmjow that there was an open seat next to me.

He reluctantly sat next to me. He was probably still mad at me for hitting him.

I laughed when I noticed Stark had fallen asleep with his face in his cereal bowl.

I turned to Tia " so how come you guys eat cereal" I asked. She smirked a little at me. Well I think she did because you know you can't see her face.(and how she was able to eat cereal don't ask cuze I don't know)

" We think it tastes good, especially fruit loops." she replied. I of course chuckled a little. It was her turn to ask a question. " so do you have any idea why Azein wants you here for. He usually doesn't invite regular humans to Las Noches."

I thought about it a little. " well I didn't really know why I'm here, but I do know I can be in a room of espadas without passing out so that might be part of it."

That comment woke Starrk up. Milk dripped from his face.

I was hard not to laugh.

He studied me, apparently I was doing something that surprised him because his reaction after 10 seconds was that of surprise and it confused me why he would be.

I looked to Grimmjow who kinda looked like someone was pressing on his shoulders. Nitoria smiled with his piano teeth. " intriguing" he said.

I looked around. " what's intriguing?" I asked.

Starrk looked a little mesmerized so I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. It was actually Grimmjow who spoke up " he just raised his restu and you didn't even flinch".

A few gears clicked in my brains " ohhhhhhh so that's what that weird ticklish feeling was!" I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was but right now that's irrelevant.

Stark decided to finally speak up" hey do you want to hang out some time. I usually don't find any humans or even hollows who can be around me without them dying."

" ya sure" I said " but I tend to be really lazy so ya". I could of sworn I saw Stark go YES! But that could have just been my imagination.

" but there are random times that I do get hyper or pissed and I usually get violent when pissed, so I'm not always lazy that's like 70% of the time," I think I saw Grimmjow and Nitora go YES! at the violent part. Che, guys.

I finished my fruit loops.

They tasted delicious.

Then I put my bowl in a dishwasher that I found. Yet another thing that surprised me. Apparently Azein didn't want to waste time washing dishes.

" Hey Grimmjow are you done yet I need to talk to Azein". I stated.

He have me a weird look and then put his bowel in the dishwasher. Then he lead the way to Azein's room. When we got about twenty feet away I decided to talk to Grimmjow. " so do you like it here at Las Noches?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look then decided to answer " it's better then the alternative. Also it's always funner when there are strong people to fight."

I nodded in agreement " true dat. It is always funner when there is someone strong to fight."

Grimmjow smiled then gave me a weird look " true dat?". I thought about it for a second. " long story".

He dropped the subject.

Actually he dropped all kind of conversation.

Wow boring.

As we here walking we ran into somebody that I don't exactly like.

Well we didn't actually run into him like my other experiences but I did see him while we were walking.

It of course was Luppy and I was compelled to say to him " what's up my homo-g". Ya he turned red and looked pissed. ( oh by the way the homo g was on purpose.)

He was a little pissed... actually he was so pissed that he swung a punch at me. Grimmjow of course was laughing his ass off. I quickly and swiftly dodged his punch (cuze in part ninja) and I led a kick strait up into the same spot that I kicked Azein.

He screamed like a little girl.

" Hey you really are a guy!" I shouted.

Luppy was rolling on the ground crying, and Grimmjow was literally rofmlo-ing on the floor. He was rolling around with his arm around him as if he was trying to stop his stomach from bursting out. And if he kept laughing like that, it actually might.

" ok Grimmjow let's continue to Azein's." I said and slowly Grimmjow's laughter subsided.

He patted me on the shoulder with his one hand. " you are he coolest human. All the others are well ...stupid prey" he said then he continued walking.

I followed after him" well I'm happy you don't see me as food. " I said.

Grimmjow chuckled and continued walking.

I actually was, I didn't feel like being eaten by my favorite Espada. Grimmjow rocks!

All fan girls that agree say Aye.

If you can that is.

Or you could just type it.

If cha still haven't figured out what I mean I'll write it in big words. " ( crap I kinda sounded like gin!)

REVIEW!

Anywhozzle * whack*. My face slammed into a wall. 'Puck why in front of him' I thought. I need to stop getting lost in thought. It really hurts me in the end.

Grimmjow gave me a weird look then continued.

It seamed like forever to get to Azein's room and the fact that Grimmjow didn't talk for any more of the time didn't help.

When we finally got to Azein's room I did what any nerd world do * knock* * knock* * knock* AZEIN! * knock* * knock* * knock* AZEIN!. Ha big bang theory.

Grimmjow looked at me "what the hell!" he asked. He gave me a look that was different then all the other wtf looks he had oven me already. This one was like like wtf+ confusion+ surprise.

Azein walked out in a white robe and pj pants with numbers 1-10 on it ( wonder why) he also had a t shirt that said 'our espada bring all the reapers to the yard'. On the back it had a whole song

\ My espada Bring all the reapers to the yards,

And there like do you wanta battle ours,

Damn right we wanna battle yours,

We will battle you, so begin the charge. /

I did a half hearted hee hee.

" Where can I get a shirt like that?" I asked. He looked at his shirt and blushed a little. Usually the espada didn't see him this early or in his pjs. " There are some in the gift shop". He answered.

I had a blank look on my face then turned to Grimmjow " remind me to go to the gift shop after I'm done.".

He gave me a look " hey I didn't even know we had a fucking gift shop till ten seconds ago don't go asking me where it is."

He kinda had a point.

That's when Azein said something that didn't surprise me. " Gin thought it would be a good idea for the new Arrancar. So I decided that he had to be in charge of it and that I would have no part in it." Azein sighed then messed with his bang that came between his eyes.

I clapped my hands together " well Grimmjow can you stay out here while I talk to Azein".

Grimmjow growled. " I'm not your fucking pet you know."

He crossed his arm across his chest and went to lean against the wall.

I smiled " thank you" I said then I entered Azein's room.

Grimmjow stood against the wall. ' thank you' Grimmjow had never herd those words directed at him.

He tisked his tongue 'stupid human'. Even though she was kinda cool she was still a human.

She didn't even seam that old, but she seamed grown up. She was weird. Also that weird restu that she had. Grimmjow shook his head why was he so bothered about her she was just a human.

Should he even wait? But it wasn't like he had much other to do. Only having one arm in all. He decided to take a nap and fall asleep in the hallway

* * *

Omg it's the end of chapter Six!

Ya sad right.

Bet you can't wait for the next chapter. I know I can't.

So anyway thank you to Kotori-San and BlackUndertaker who reviewed! It made me so happy!

I tend to be one of those ask and ye shall receive! People. Although I somtimes do go to the literal.

Ok here is the random ass question of the chapter! —what is your Opinion of Azein?It does not have to be the one from my story. Specially since he hasent had much screen time. So do you hate or what. I want to know!

Or if you just want to comment on my story that is also a fine alternative.

HAVE AN AMAZING DAY OR NIGHT! THIS IS A DEMAND, IF YOU DO NOT I WILL HAVE SAYZEL EXPERIMENT ON YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

So ya, talk ta y'all later :)


	7. To the store!

**well hello my faithful readers! I hope y'all had an amazin Valentines day!**

**My day was good, Ill explain more at the end of the chapter but ya...**

**Thank you to all of the amazing people that reviewed. I would type names but I wanted to get the chapter to y'all as soon as possible and on a iPod it's harder to get the names copied and pasted so I will try to mention them in next chapta!**

**I do not own bleach some one else does. **

**Grimmow: that's a good thing.**

**Me: how so?**

**Grimmjow: If you owned Bleach we would all be fucked.**

**Me: touché **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

" So what did you want to talk to me about" Azein said. He was again acting all high and mighty now that he was in his " official" clothes. ( he changed in the bathroom not where I was ).

That was probably why Azein was so full of himself. It was his clothes. Yeah, being seen in his pjs probably was a big punch at his ego. The bast part was I got a picture of it on my iPod. Hee hee when this is over Las Noches will be laughing its ass off. The main person I should show it to was Gin because well, I think you understand why.

" I wanted to ask you why the hell you sent me here" I said rudely. If the hell didn't seam rude to you trust me I spit the word out like venom. And I think Azein got stung because He actually flinched! I made Azein leader of the creaking espada flinch!

Hopefully It didn't piss him off.

But the flinch was short lived because Azein went right back to being the cocky bastard we all know him to be. He did his creepy peto laugh " I have my reasons" he replyed.

I barely restrained myself from nocking the bajesuse out of him. " you sent me here I want to know."

He crossed his arms " you will find out soon enough. But for now I will not tell you, now if that is all you need then can you please exit my room." he looked at me.

I also had my arms crossed and I had a deadly look on my face.

He chuckled " unless that is not the only thing that you want to talk about." he added.

" When Orihime comes I want you to show her powers to the espada by having her heal Grimmjow's arm." I said.

Azein's eyebrows rose up in suprize. " that was not what I expected to hear but I will do as you wish".

I got to the door " oh and I would like you to refrain from kicking people here especially guys in there "special spot" he said.

I laughed. " I'll try but I can't promise anything." and I closed the door. Azein sat on his bed, he was still sore she could kick freaking hard. He smiled she would become very powerful. Almost as powerful as him.

Almost.

—

Nikki stood outside the door and leaned against it. Holy crap it was soooooooo weird being around him he had this weird creeper vibe to him.

She turned when she heard snoring Grimmjow was leaning against the wall sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he didn't want to kill people.

She refrained from petting him even though he seamed so much like a cat. It was just like petting a tiger. You do it and you will forever be pegged the dumbass that lost his hand.

Nikki decided to take a nap, a cat nap to be exact. ( he he) She decided it would be best that she didn't fall asleep to close to him so she sat ten feet away. Well chizzle hopefully I don't wake up with a mustache drawn on my face, and with that Nikki fell asleep.

—

I woke up to have something tickling my face. " what the hell" I said. And I opened my eyes. Grimmjow was right in my face and one of his bang things was in my face. I blinked a couple of times then I folded my eyebrows in a Ichigo scow. " what are you looking at."

He blinked a couple of times then sat back "I thought you died or something. You sleep weird you didn't even look like you were breathing". He said.

I nodded "ya I tend to do that. It scares the hell out of my friends and some of my teachers." ( which makes it funnier then schist!).

I stood up. " so should we go to that gift shop I need to get me some other clothes cuse I hate this stuff that Orihime let me borrow." Grimmjow rose his eyebrow " Orihime?" he asked. I waved it off " don't worry you'll find out soon trust me. "

He stood up too. " fine" he said.

We walked to the gift shop. When we got there there was a big sign above the door that said' Gin's gift shop for hollows and whatever sneaks into Huco Mundo.' We walked in and the little bell above the door jingled. Grimmjow looked around trying to find the source of the noise. When he found it he ripped it right off the top of the door.

"Awww what cha do dat fo!" we heard a voice say. I turned to see the coolest shinigami traitor. ( the other two just suck. Hence me kicking Azein). I smiled a real smile " hi Gin I'm Nikki I'm new here". I said

" oh ya Azein said dat he would be getten someone wit ta name Nikki." he said then he stepped closer. " and I thought cha would be a boy" he added.

I pointed my thumb back to Grimmjow. " he thought the same damn thing. Trust me I'm a girl." I replyed.

Gin clapped his hands together " so whatcha doen down here in my little store." he said. I looked down at my clothes. " I need to get me some new clothes."

Gin's continuing smile got bigger " well right this way". He started to walk away, me and Grimmjow followed.

"These are ta girl clothes that we have." he said he showed me a bunch of bright pink shirts and skirts. There were also other colors but he pink stuck out the most.

Ahhh pink, my worst enemy.

I looked over to Grimmjow then back to the clothes. Then I turned to gin. " do you have any boy clothes.

I could have sworn that one of Gin's eyes opened a little.

" um they are right dis way" he walked to the other side of the store.

I picked out about ten shirts( including the same shirt that Azein got) I also got about 8 pairs of b-ball shorts and two pairs of regular non pink girl pants. And I also grabbed a pair of pj's.

I had it all piled in two big plastic bags that had the store logo on them. I turned to Gin. " so wait how do you want me to pay for this?".

" It's ok it's all taken care of" he said in reply.

Bam I could get used to this.

Me and Grimmjow left. When we where walking he turned to me " so where are we going?" he asked. " well I'm going to go change, then I want to go blow crap up!" he grinned. Then my tummy growled. " ok well I'm gong to change, eat, then blow crap up! ( no wrong thoughts I DID NOT MEAN IT ANY WAY DIRTY! Shame on any who did).

Quickly I changed into a pair of teal basket ball shorts and a light blue shirt. When I got out Grimmjow was leaning against he wall sleeping again. I pulled out a tiny blow horn that Gin had snuck in my pocket with a note that said:

Here you might need this here in Las Noches, especially against Nitora. He has some, ummm, bad habits.

Ps. If Nitora does pull anything just use the horn and kick him like you kicked Azein and Luppy ( I saw it on the video)

Pss. that was freaking awesome.

It was kinda weird he didn't actually write with a accent, he only talked with one. It must just be to hard. ( actually its hell).

I blew the horn in Grimmjow's face. At first he was startled. Then he was pissed. Then he had his hand on my throat and he was saying " what the fuck was that for woman.".

I replyed with shouting " what the hell! my name is Nikki, not woman, get it right!"

He was a little startled and loosened his grip a little. ' she is not even scared' Grimmjow thought. 'There is defenalty something wrong with her' he added in his mind. She is getting cooler by the second.

He let go of Nikki's throat. Then grinned " let's get you something to eat then we'll go destroy shit".

Nikki ate a cheeseburger. Apparently was freaking delicious.

—

"So she is just gone?" Orihime nodded to Ichigo then another barrage of tears came down in a downpour. Masamuto patted Orihime on the back " there there it's all right I bet she just found her way home that's all". She said trying to reassure Orihime.

Saying this made Orihime's tears start to slow. She sniffled a little. " your right she probably found a way home". The she was smiling again which made the twitch in Ichigo's stomach loosen.

Ichigo's head jerked up "wait what do you mean found a way home?" he asked.

Orihime shrugged her shoulders. " we'll somehow she got sent here. Apperently she came from another universe where all this" her hands pointed to the whole room " is just a tv Show called bleach."

Ichigo nodded with a wtf look on his face. " ok um I don't think that you have had enough sleep Orihime. You should probably lie down" Ichigo said.

Masamuto sat up strait " she is actually telling the truth. Nikki even explained it to Urahara San and he even believes her!"

Ichigo gave Orihime a long look. " can you tell me the whole story?". He asked.

Orihemie nodded. Then she begain to talk. She talked for at least an hour. She tended to exaggerate on some parts it other then that it was pretty much true.

At the end of the story Ichigo's head was spinning. Some parts seamed completely insane. Well ok all of it seamed insane. But it did seam kind of odd that on he same day that she showed up so did Grimmjow. But that could just be a coincidence. But then again she had only been here for a day or two before disappearing. This smelled like Azein's doing.

Ichigo got up and decided to do more training with the Visords. Here wasn't much he could do here. It wasn't like he was going to las Noches for someone he barely knew. He just smiled to Orihime and left. It's not like one of his friends had been taken. Because if that would have happened Ichigo would stop at nothing to rescue them.

* * *

Ok well this is the end...…...

... Of the chapter. :)

Anyways Happy Valentines day!

No my day wasent to eventful. Mainly because of the fact that I do not have a boyfriend nor have ever had one. Yaaaa I know I have no life. Well guess what Anime is my life. I do like a guy though. I'm pretty sure it's one sided though :_( *tear*

Anyway for all of you awsome people like me ( aka nerds) one I my friends did the coolest thing ever! Ok you know the chocolate frogs from Harry potter? She freakig made fudge chocolate frogs and made boxes exactly like in the movies! It was amazing. Also on the bottem of the box she wrote sayings. Mine said : do you play quiddige because you look like a keeper to me:

Hahahahaha it was awsome!

So here is the random ass question off the chapter: how was your valentines day? Did anything eventfull happen?

If you don't feel comfy saying your valentines moments then you can just comment on the chapter.

Have a good day or night!

Peace!:)


	8. Ceroing is a blast

**I feel like a boss. I've been wearing an Akatsuki cloak all day, it makes me feel so awsome. Plus it's kinda silky on the inside and it's very warm. So all and all, I feel like a boss. **

**Oh also because I'm awsome and amazing I'm already giving you the next chapter. **

**I would say to bow before me but that would be hyprocritic because I hate when people act like God. Except Pein. Azein is no god. Sorry for those of you that like him but no.**

**The only people I would except as god are Pein-sama and Jashin-sama. Deal with it!**

**I do not own bleach but I wish at least owned Grimmjow. **

**Grimmjow: WTF**

**Me: oh ah Grimmjow didn't know you were there!*nervous chuckle***

**Grimmjow: you wish you owned me?**

**Me: hahaha um ah lets get of the story now!**

**Grimmjow: hey don't fucking change the subject!**

**Me: to late :)**

* * *

Nikki and Grimmjow were standing next to a bunch of rocks outside of Las Noches. Nikki sat and watched as Grimmjow continuously shot ceros at the rocks. Which of course was cuse worthy amazing. For some weird reason she randomly sneezed. I wonder why (* hint read above paragraphs).

Nikki clapped her hand together when Grimmjow ceroed and a rock split right in two. She jumped up " hey Grimmjow we are out of las Noches do grand ray cero!" she shouted.

Grimmjow was confused. She knew so much little stuff, some things that even he didn't know, for one she new that apparently Uluquiorra had a bat reserection. She just walked right up to him and said ' what up bat man'. It was the first time I had ever sean an emotion on his face. It was the look of wtf. It was priceless.

Grimmjow pointed his finger to the next victim rock. " GRAND RAY CERO!" he shouted and a huge blue bolt of energy burst from his hand and shot towards the rock, completely incinerating it.

Nikki jumped up and down "that was so freaking awesome." she shouted over he sound of the wreckage. She jump off the rock and ran over to Grimmjow " that was soooo cool" she said in kinda a fangirl way.

It made Grimmjow feel like a boss... Whatever that was.

That was when the sleepy espada came to chat. He walked over all mopey at first then as soon as he spotted Nikki he primed up stood strait and hurried over to them. ( hehe stark hurrying). When he got over to them he looked more awake then he ever did in the tv show.

Weird.

He was actually panting a little when he got to them. ( probably wasn't used to the extersize. )

" Grimmjow Azein's looking for you he wants you to go to the meeting room. " Starrk said.

Grimmjow tisked his tongue. " damn" he said then he sonodoied off. Nikki and Starrk stood and watched him run off.

Nikki sighed.

No more cero.

Then a memory struck her mind. She turned to Starrk with a devilish smile on her face. Stark was still facing where Grimmjow ran off.

" You have cero guns!" She shouted.

Starrk looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. He looked at her like she was high. " how do you know that?" he said.

" let's just say I know a lot of stuff. " She replied with a smirk on her face.

His face returned to normal, as in all sleepy. " you know instead of having me show off, which would be to much work for me why don't we just find out what you can do." Starrk said the he yawned.

Nikki roses her eyebrows. She was a little confused " what do you mean see what I can do. I'm just a normal human." she said.

Starrk gave her a lazy look. "then how are you not dead." he asked.

Nikki gave it him a long look " good point" she said in reply.

Stark had a smirk on his face that quickly faded by his laziness. " there is a training room in las Noches if you want to go". He said.

" sure why not" Nikki said and they walked back through the sand towards las Noches.

They were nearing las Noches when Lillyenette ran up to them. " holy crap! Starrk your awake." she had a completely baffled look on her face.

Then she looked at Nikki " holy crap! Your a human but your not dead!". She shouted in my ear.

Starrk gave Lilleyenette a lazy look. " I already told you about her" he said. Lillyennette turned to stark " no you told be about some dude named Nikki! You never said anything about a girl". She shouted.

Starks eyes remained in here normal droopy manner even though you you can tell he was getting annoyed. " all I said was that there was a human named Nikki that could actually be around us. I never specified of they where boys or girls." he said.

Lillyenette had a blank look on her face then anger started to show. " we'll then why didn't you specify!" she shouted.

Stark was about to reply but Lillyenette wasn't done. " I mean really a girl with the same level of retsu as US!" she made sure to put emphasis on the us part. " unless..." she said devilishly " you thought she was cute and you wanted to keep her to yourself." she said.

Instantly both Starrk and Nikki turned red. And it was probably the first and only time that Starrk would ever look or talk like this. " I do not think of her like that I just thought it didn't matter because she could actually be around us without dying!"

Lillyenette crossed her arms " ya right" she mumbled.

I clapped my hands together. " we'll now that that awquard moment is over I think we should go train now. " Nikki turned and started to walk towards Las Noches. Hopefully she would soon forget about it. She tended to have a bad habit of forgetting things she didn't care about.

It kinda got her in trouble all the time.

Stark ran up beside her "um I should probably lead, you probably don't know whee your going." Nikki opened one of her closed eyes and peaked at Starrk then closed it again. " good point" she said then she followed behind him.

When they walked through Las Noches Starrk noticed Ulquiorra walk from around a corner, spot Nikki, have a little shock on his face, and saw him quickly spin around and hightail it back from were ever he came from.

Weird.

But then again this girl tended to have a weird personality.

Stark thought.

' he he I scared bat man!' Nikki thought. And continued walking quickly forgetting about that if which was only momentary amusement.

When they got to the training room it was all ready occupied by two espada fighting. I'll tell you the names so you can guess what they where fighting about. It was Nnitora and Herribel. It was a fight that went something like

Nnitora: Che I hate it when stupid women are stronger then me! Why don't you go die in a hole.

Herribel: * silence*

Nnitora: * eye twitch in annoyance* Answer me you bitch!"

Herribel: * more silence *

Nnitora: * growl* I told you to speak * takes zampacto off back*

Herribel: *even more silence*

Nikki : * quickly moves over to Nnitora promptly kicks him in special place.*

End of argument Herribel vs Nnitora, Nnitora losses due to rolling on the ground holding his special place and crying like a little girl for ten minutes strait.

Starrks face went a little pale. Ok Nnitora had the strongest Gerro and Nikki's kick still had a hell if a punch. Stark felt very sorry for Luppy. very very sorry.

Nikki turned to Herribel " you know I promised Azein I wouldn't kick anymore of his espada but I think he will understand." Nikki said.

Herribel probably would be smiling if the coat and the hollow mask weren't in he way.

Nikki spun around and faced Starrk " so why don't we do my training" she said then soon realized Starrk was missing. Then she looked down. Oh wait he just fell asleep right on the ground. Probably all the moving around wore him out.

Nikki spun around to Herribel " hey since Starrk is out do you want to try to figure out what I can do?" Nikki asked. Herribel shrugged her shoulders " sure" she said. And soon Azein would have a wtf look on his face.

Or so Nikki thought.

—

Azein was in his meeting room with Tousen at his side promptly sipping a cup of tea. The meeting he had just had went very well. Well except the Grimmjow part. Apparently he didn't feel like being around a bunch of shitty and that humans he wanted to try to figure out what Nikki's powers were. But when he had said that Kurosaki would probably be there and probably even stronger Grimmjow couldn't resist.

It's was quite entertaining though. Grimmjow was starting to get an attachment to the human.

Azein chuckled to himself. But she wasn't actually all human was she. No mere human could have that much power stored in them. It was power that even surpassed Kurosaki, no maybe even himself. And he wanted it. Whatever it was he wanted it.

She was the only one that he found in her universe that was even like that too. It was to intriguing to let pass. So of course Azein used some of Sayzel's devices to send her here. Now all he needed to do was get her to release some of her power and he would start running tests to find out.

Azein took another sip of his tea.

He smiled. His plans where starting to fall into place. Quickly Tousen's head whipped into a random direction. Azein's smile wavered. " is there something wrong Tousen " he asked and then he felt it too. Someone just released a lot of restu in his las Noches.

Could it have been one of the espada? Maybe they had changed into there released forms. But whoever's retsu it was didn't seam as familiar as his espadas restu.

It took only another second to realize whose is was. Quickly he got up and headed to he source of the restu. Tousen quickly followed behind him.

Well it looked like one of his experiments was running ahead of time. Azein smiled and headed towards the training rooms.

—

This was the most weird experience that I had ever fealt. I was just fighting with Herribel ( more so her swinging and me dodging).

During this for some odd reason one of my legs gave out. It was almost like slow motion when I saw Herribel's sword swinging down on me. You would think I would be scared out of my mind, but I wasn't. Actually the first thought that came to my mind was ' that won't even scrape me. Which it didn't...

Some how right before it would have sliced me in half I wasn't where I was before. I had somehow ended up ten feet back actually. I looked up to see surprise in Herribel's eyes, and hey I was probably even more surprised I mean I just shunpoed or sonodoied I don't actually know which, all I know is a second later it felt like I was being burned form the inside out.

I fell on the ground and started screaming as I could feel restu pouring out of me. I mean it looked painful when it happened to Ichigo but this, this was probably the worst pain anyone could feel. I mean it literally felt like I was being burned from the inside out.

Herribel ran over to me and tried to help me up. I could see that she looked a little sick. Weird I wondered what was wrong with her. Then my body said don't forget you are in a heck of a lot of pain and my dwelling on her disappeared as I returned to screaming.

Within minutes all of the espada were in the training room ( including Starrk whom looked like he was half way sleeping). Grimmjow (who was about to leave for his mission) and Nnitora had thier weapons drawn ready for battle only to find me on the ground screaming.

Nnitora smiled ( probably because of earlier encounters) and Grimmjow was only frowning. Then soon after the espada entered so did the three ex shinigami.

Azein caught my attention the most, especially since he was holding a needle with some weird liquid in it. This made me scream even louder.

Needles suck.

Especially when someone like Azein was holding one.

He quickly gabbed it into my neck which ended up making Herribel gave him a dirty look. ( hehee). You would have thought that it would be Sayzel jamming some weird substance all up in your neck but nooooooo for me it was Azein. A few seconds after I felt the needle pierce my skin the pain started to go away.

Then soon after that I passed out.

* * *

Ok now thanks to the reviwers

Syckandtwysted

BlackUndertaker

Niki ( - im pretty sure that's their name)

Mickeys Swaggmuffins

RaneyLee

Hector4349

And even to the two anonymous guest reviews that didn't say anything positive but pissed me off enough to go back and try to fix some mistakes!

Reviews make me all happy inside and makes me want to write more. Seriously.

Ok now Qestion of the chapter: I know that the story is only starting but I want to know your opinion of if Nikki was going to be with anyone in Las Noches, who would YOU want it to be? Oh and if you say Luppy I will hunt you down and gut you in your sleep.

Now on a brighter note!

...

...

...

Crap I forgot what I was going to say...

Anywhozzle, I hope you all have amazing days or nights! Also if you can REVIEW!

...

Also remember I'm a ask and ye shall receive person ;)

But I dont do anything dirty... Perverts...


	9. Chapter 9 my new sword

**Well hello my dear readers! I hope you all had a wonderful week! Mine was great other then the fact that Thursday I cranked my neck and was unable to turn it to the left at all or lift my arm above my shoulder without emence pain! But ya, it still hurts but it's way better today. A lot of awsome stuff happened at school today and I'll explain at the bottom. **

**So without further ado... **

**I do not own bleach but I own a drawing of Grimmjow that I drew myself!**

**Grimmjow: you realize that's creapy right?**

**Me: shut up its my art!**

**Deidara: did someone say art un?**

**Geimmjow: who the hell are you?**

**Me: *sweat drop* um hey Deidara how did you get here?**

**Deidara: Tobi **

**Me: oh... Well you don't belong leave or I'll give Tobi your clay to make sculptures. **

**Diedara:*rushes out of room***

**Grimmjow: seriously who was that chick?**

**Me: um Deidara is a guy...**

**Grimmjow: o.o Oh...**

**Me: ok anywhozzle on with the chapter!**

* * *

So I woke up in my bed wearing the same clothes that I had been in earlier. Thank Jashin because it scared the living heck out of me how in some of those weird movies people wake up in hospital beds and they are wearing different clothing, and they are wondering where they are and yaaaa.

I didn't want that to happen to me.

Ever.

I tried to lift my right arm to end up finding out it had extra weight. I lifted it to my face to look at it. In my hand I was grasping a black and purple katana.

My mind was blank for like 1 minuet trying to come to a logical conclusion. I stared blankly at the sword. I finally came to a logical conclusion. " I have a freaking sword!" I shouted.

I had always wanted a sword. I asked and begged my mom and for some reason she said no.

I wonder why.

I mean really she wanted to get a freaking flamethrower! At least what I wanted wouldn't burn the whole damn house down. ( don't worry my dad told my mom no, although a flamethrower would have been awesome).

I heard my door squeak and saw Azein's head poke through. He smiled. " so you are finally awake you have been out for three days. "

That means I missed 9meals and three snacks!

I looked down to my stomach which right on cue growled very loudly. I think its loudness even startled Azein.

" Well why don't we find you something to eat then". I nodded and quickly got up. Then I looked down at my cloths first. " I'm going to change first. "

Azein nodded and got out of the room. I quickly changed into a pair of red and black basket ball shorts and a black shirt that said

Silence is golden

Duct-tape is silver

But brass comes with knuckles

I smiled when I looked down at the shirt for a third time. Then I quickly ran out of the room to go eat some food.

I came to find some of the espada missing, Uluquiorra, Luppy, Yammy, and ex espada Grimmjow. ( soon not to be ex just sayin). They where probably doing what I thought they where doing.

I quickly ran over to the shelf and pulled out a bowl and completely filled it with lucky charms.

It was a marshmallow day.

I filled it with milk grabbed a spoon and went and sat at the closest table to me. Which luckily Tia was sitting at. Nnitora was sulking in the table next to us munching on some captain crunch.

I herd someone sit next to me and I looked over to see Azein sitting next to me, with of course, a bowl of lucky charms and he was studying it.

It actually was kinda weird. It was like he had never had cereal before. Then he picked up his spoon and dove it into the cereal and took a bite. His eyes lit up and he looked at his spoon like it was some kind of magical instrument. " this actually tastes good" he said surprise still on his face.

Nnitora dropped his spoon on the table. ( not the one that's his clothing. The one he was eating his cereal with.)

Azein continued to munch in his cereal and I decided to eat mine too. Although it felt a little awkward with Azein so close. When I finished I turned to see Azein on a second bowl, this time it was fruit loops.

When he finished he turned to me " I have no idea why I have never tried cereal before. It always seamed like food for lazy people."

I nodded " ya it pretty much is, but it tastes so good even non lazy people eat it now."

Azein nodded " I understand why" .

I nodded and wondered at his unusual behavior. I was probably some experiment that he was checking up on.

I turned to Azein " so how long was I out?" I questioned with one of my eyebrows raised. Ok so I already forgot. I was expecting to have Azein answer it but a tired Starrk sat down next to means answered " you were out for three days". Starrk then stared at his bowl of Cheerios and took a bite. He then decided the bowl would be a good pillow because his face fell into it and he was out.

I turned to Herribel " what's wrong with him" I said pointing my spoon at Starrk.

" He's usually not up this early." she answered.

It was soooooooooooo weird to hear someone talk but not see there lips move.

Seriously.

I turned to the clock. It was apparently 7:13 am ( real world time since they don't really have day and Night.)

" He usually wakes up around ten" Herribel added.

"I wonder why he's even up if this is early for him." I said but another person entered and walked up right behind me.

" hey Nikki! So you really are up!" Lilleyonete shouted right into my ear. I tuned around to her. " oh hey Lilleyonete, do you have any idea why Starrk is, well was, up so early.?" I asked. She glanced over to Starrk " I told him I heard you where awake then he jumped up and ran out of the room. I hadn't seen him since." she answered.

" really" I heard Azein say behind me.

I jumped a little. I forgot bitch curl was behind me. ( bad word mental slap). I saw Lilleyonete jump too. She probably didn't even see Azein there. " oh um lord Azein I ahhh wasn't expecting to see you ummm here." she studdered.

He put on his peto smile. " it's ok I was just seeing how our new recruit was fitting in" he said. He put his arm around my shoulder which suprized me and creeped me out a lot. Herribels eyes widened and I heard Nniotra drop his spoon again. ( he was on his 5th bowl of cereal he always ate five bowls a day).

The room seamed really tence. Azein moved his arm off of me and he got up. " we'll there is something that I need to attend to, Nikki come find me if you need anything." he said and I could have sworn he winked at me.

But that could have been my imagination. Actually I hope to Jashin it was or my time here in las Noches is going to be hell.

Also he was like 900 or something. That's why he is marked a PEDOPHILE.

Stark woke up with milk dripping off his face. Nnitora broke out in laughter and I quickly threw my spoon at him, it hit him right between the eyes. Starrk looked around " did I miss anything" he asked sleepiness woven through his words.

" we'll I um woke up, came to breakfast, Azein followed me, at breakfast, you sat next to me, passed out, Azein put his hand around my shoulder, then he left." I answered. Starrks look was both shock and blank. I don't know how thats possible but he can pull it off.

" he he what" Starrk asked.

Damn I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

" ya he in put his arm around my shoulder which seamed kind of creapy". I said.

" I was weird as hell" Nniotra said.

" I have no idea what Azein's doing or thinking but that didn't seam like something he would do." Herribel stated.

" I just hope he never does it again" I said.

I stood up " well I'm going to be in my room. If anyone needs me just knock" I said. And I left.

I followed down the maze of corridors and got to my door, and I was turning the handle when a voice spoke behind me " well well look who is awake" it said and I turned to see the soon to be impaled espada. Luppy.

I rose one of my eyebrows " what do you want" I hissed. I clearly did not like him at all.

He chuckled " I've come so you can give me an apology". He answered.

" what for" I asked.

His light smile faded into a menacing face. " for kicking me you spoiled brat!" he said.

" what makes you think I'm spoiled. " I replied.

"because Azein is letting you go and do whatever you want with no punishment.! I have had enough" he said.

He quickly came over and grabbed my pony tail. He yanked it hard and pulled out his sword and put it on my neck. " I'll just say one of the fraction thought you were an intruder and I found your body soon after". He put the sword closer to my neck and I could feel a trickle of blood fall down my neck.

All the sudden Luppy's grip loosened and his sword fell to his side. I stood up strait and turned to see Luppy on the ground panting. And Azein was standing right next to him with a dissapionted look on his face. " now might I ask what you where doing to Nikki a second ago?" Azein asked.

Luppy's eyes where wide open with panic.

I smiled " it's ok Azein" I said.

Azein turned to me with a puzzled look on his face. I waved my hand " don't worry about it" I added.

A grin appeared on Azein's face then he turned to Luppy " I will let this pass this time because Nikki has been generous enough to forgive you." he said. Then his face grew darker " but if it happens again Nikki will not be able to help you." he smiled and Luppy got up, nodded, then ran off down the corridor.

Azein turned to face me " why are you being so forgiving to him. Even I can tell you hate him" he asked.

I smiled and started to walk into my room. " we'll its because he doesn't have long to live anyways might as well let him live as long as he can" I answered and shut the door behind me. Leaving Azein intrigued and puzzled.

I quickly ran to the shower and got all washed up. I did the whole thing where you wrap your hair in a towel on your head thing that you see in commercials. Then I sat on my bed. I folded my legs criss crossed (apple sauce)and I set my new sword in my lap.

I was going to try to find out if I had a zampacto spirit.

I sat quietly focusing on trying to get deep into thought. But I wasn't really sure how his worked so I was pretty much winging it.

I was basically trying to meditate and talk to my sword in my head. ' Please reply if you can hear me' ran repeatedly through my head. I continued to sit quietly. Nothin. For a whole hour nothin. Then finally I herd a weird buzzing noise. I tried to focus on the buzzing noise. It seamed to be getting louder and louder until suddenly I was falling. Well actually I didn't fall for long be because I hit a solid floor soon after.

Yep my luck to literally fell into my inner world.

I moaned and got up. I realized I was a little wet (from the floor) I also realized that this place was familiar. It looked a lot like the place where the kubyi was in Naruto. You know how there is like a long corridor with hallways into rooms. I continued to walk towards the buzzing. My main question was why the heck was there a buzzing noise in my inner world.

When I finally got to the room with the annoying buzzing I looked inside.

Well it was different then in Naruto. Instead of there being on big cage there where two big cages on opposite sides. It seamed like the cages where empty but the continuing beeping noise proved me wrong.

I walked into the room.

" Oh look who decided to finally show up." I heard a voice say. The voice sounded a lot like Ichigo's hollow but it was more, feminine. I looked over to the left cage to see me, but hollow. " cool!" I said.

The she rolled her eyes " Che it took you long enough. " she said.

" Well it wasn't really her falt now was it." another voice said behind me.

I turned to the other cage to see a guy dressed in all black with long spiky hair. He looked kinda emo or gothic I couldn't tell which. All in all though, he looked badass.

" ya but still she could have at least tried!" the she hollow stated.

They continued bickering back and forth for a couple more minutes. My head whipped back and forth whenever one of them talked. I eventually got dizzy and fell over. " ouch" I said with my face planted in the ground.

The bickering stopped. Then one of them spoke " see now look what you have done!" he she hollow shouted.

The goth ignored the comment " are you ok". He asked me. I got up on my hands and knees. " ya" I said as I returned to standing.

" so what have I got to do to learn ya'lls names?" I asked.

" get us out" they said simultaneously.

I looked at thier cages. There where simple paper seals on the them. " I looked over to the goth ( he was more likely to give me a real answer.) " so is there a specific order to this, like to I do your seal then hers" I asked.

He shook his head " nope you have to choose which one you want as your sword. Once you break the seal the other one will fade away and be no more. " he answered.

I crossed my arms. " what if I want both of you?"

" It doesn't work that way" the hollow said.

I looked at both of them. Which would I pick. Which was better. Which one looked cooler. Damn his was hard! But I really wanted them both. Didn't two of the captains have double swords? Why couldn't I.

" no" I said.

They both looked me confused. " no what" the hollow said. " I do not agree with this. I would rather have both of you as my swords, or neither."

The two locked up looked at each other and seamed to have a mental conversation. Which was weird since the where in my mind but who cares right?

* nervous chuckle* damn I'm going nuts.

Thy both smiled which was eather really good or really bad. I couldn't tell which because one of them was a freaking hollow! But It didn't really matter cuse soon there smiles faded. " you pass!" they shouted in unison.

My mouth get open in shock. "WHAT! So all I had to do was be my selfish self?" I shouted.

The goth had a not quite look in his face " actually the fact that you wouldn't go for half your soul was the point ".

My moth made an o shape" ohhhhhh" I replied.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and the seals fell off the cages. The doors slowly squeaked open and both of the figures stepped out.

They walked over to me. The hollow had a suspicious smile on her face that made me think that she was going to eat me. To my surprise when they got in close enough range they both hugged me.

Tears where steaming down the hollows eyes " do you have any idea how long we have been in there? And we are finally out" she said.

The goth nodded "ya I couldn't have taken anymore of her stupid jeporty" he said.

I nodded so that was the beeping noise. Then a question popped into my head. " why where you playing jeporty?" I asked the hollow. She let go of her hug. "there wasn't much else to do." she answered.

That seamed plausible enough so I let it go. " so" I clasped my hands together " what is your zampacto name?"

They exchanged evilish grins at each other. "Kuro to shiro no mezame" (awaken black and white). Awesome I had a double zampacto.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter nine! Hope y'all enjoyed cuse I did. I know here isnt a lot of Grimmjow but trust me there will be soon :)

Ok so here is how my day went...

In the morning of my first period class I have band. So me and one of my frizzles took the baton and started waving it around. Then another of my friends can up and did the same thing. Ya they both killed me with avada cadavera. But then I was all like,I'm pulling a Gandalf and coming back to life. It was awsome.

Then in another class my teacher and a student were having a slap fight or something then the student leaned in and my teacher slapped him right in the face! It was epic! The teacher was laughing so hard tears cameo it of her eyes! But she kept saying sorry as she was laughing.

So ya that's what happened. Ok there is more but I'm to lazy to type it.

Now for the chapters question: did anything random and hilarious happen to you this week? If so elaborate.

Remember if you don't want to answer the Q then just comment on the chapter.

Peace! :)


	10. Chapter 10 Grimmjow get his arm back

**So here my dear readers is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own bleach **

**Sadness... :(**

* * *

After they had finally got back from that Stupid mission Grimmjow wanted to go check up on Nikki's condition. It had been bothering him not knowing how she was doing. But stupid Tousen had made them stay in the meeting room till Azein came.

Which by way took for fucking ever.

And after Azein finally came they did a five minute meeting then Azein left.

Ya Grimmjow was pissed.

His time was wasted on waiting when Nikki probably hadn't even awoke yet. He really wanted to know if she was ok. He was also rather pissed that he wasn't there to help her when she was trying to figure out what she could do.

Grimmjow left the meeting room as Azein was walked back down the halls towards the throne room. " she's awake?" Grimmjow asked.

Azein nodded.

Grimmjow turned started to head off.

" I wouldn't go now if I were you" Azein stated. His eyes full of interest.

Grimmjow turned with a glint of anger in his eyes " why" he asked. Partially fuming at the ears. He seriously wanted of know if she was ok.

" she is taking a shower" he stated.

Grimmjow's anger dissipated. " oh" he said then headed off to his own room.

—

My eyes popped open and I gasped. It was as though I had not breathed at all. I sat gasping for air. When my breathing got back to normal. I rose my sword up to look at it. It already looked cool in its normal not even released form. I couldn't wait for me to go and practice with it.

I slipped off the bed and went over to my closet.

I decided to change into a purple shirt with black shorts. Then I took my hair out of the towel and put it up in my signature pony tail. The ponytail was a must have.

I swung my sword around a few times. It felt so light and it seamed to fit me perfectly. Well it was in all reality a it is part of me so if it didn't really fit me that would just be weird.

I loved the whoosh sound it made when I swung it around. I continuously swung it around in the air the whoosh sound echoing through my plain room. I stopped swinging my sword.

Damn It was plain.

I mean I'm pretty sure this room made grey seam like neon green. It was so plain and boring.

I should probably stop by Gins store to see if he has any paint.

I sheathed my sword and walked out of my room, quietly closing the door. Then I tipped tied around Las Noches because I was trying to be ninja. Also it seamed like a lot of people wanted to talk to me and I wasn't really in the mood for that. So I quietly tip toed around Las Noches. I fealt like the freaking Grinch.

You know at first Las Noches seams like a friggin maze, but if you try to get used to it it's actually quite easy to navigate. Well for some people.

Apparently I wasn't some people because I got a little bit lost.

I discovered some corridors that I had never even seen before. They seamed a little bit different then the corridors before because these ones the walls seams a little bit of a dull white.

It's that or my imagination.

It was actually quite peaceful in Las Noches. But it seamed so empty. For so many Arrancars in it it was just so massive that bumping into anyone was a low chance. Unless of course some one wanted to find you.

You know I think that there was some Bleach god just trying to screw with me.

"well well look what we have here it's Azein's new pet" a voice spit out. My head and shoulders drooped. Awww cheese nips I remember that voice. And it wasn't really someone that I would want to be around. I slowly turned to see Loly Arrivene and her buddy Melony Mallia.

Cuss words were too good for these girls. Well mainly Loly, it was her idea. But then again she hasn't done what pissed me off about her yet. Well she also has a cruddy personality so I'm pretty sure that this encounter wasn't going to go well.

And it didn't.

She walked up closer to me " hey I was talking to you, stupid human." she snapped.

* involuntary eye twitch*

" I'm not Azein's pet" I replied with a snap.

She got closer to my face " do you have a problem Azein's human pet?" she asked.

* involuntary eye twitch*.

I decided to do a witty retort. " we'll I'm pretty sure you could use a breath mint, that could improve well this" I motioned to all of her. While also I was making a disgusted face as if her breath was putrid.

She snarled " you just motioned to all of me" she said.

I nodded " yep so if you stop being you, you would probably have more friends."

I crossed my arms as a signal that I was ready for her next strike. Well except I didn't think it would be a physical attack. Really I thought she would last longer. But then again she was always looking for a fight.

She threw a punch strait for my face. Luckily for me I was like half ninja so I quickly side stepped and her punch flew right past me.

And so did she.

She probably didn't expect me to dodge and so she didn't stop herself. She face planted.

I laughed a little

She quickly got up and decided to try to aggravate me with more words " stupid human whore!" she shouted.

* involuntary eye twitch*

Ok I was trying to be nice but she pushed my limit. " it's not my damn fault I'm here it's Azein's! And I would probably be happier at home in my own freaking house then here so SHUT THE PUCK UP!" I shouted.

I quickly pulled out my sword and swung it to make the whoosh sound for effect. Also because it made me feel like a boss.

Both of the girls gasped. Obviously both surprised that I had a sword. It surprises me that the were to stupid to see it. It was strapped right on my friggin hip.

"Kuro to shiro no mezame" I shouted. I had no idea what was going of happen but when it did it was so freaking cool. My one sword split into two kinda like the way that Ukitakie's sword does. Except one sword was pitch black the other was a bright white.

I could feel an evil aura pouring out of the black one and a bloodthirsty aura coming out of the white. I went strait to be assumption that the white one was the hollow and the black was the demon type dude. The white one was in my left and the black in my right.

Loly pulled out her sword and attacked me. I quickly parried her attack and swung my sword down on her. She quickly sonodioed away. We clashed weapons a few times the metal clang echoing through he hallways.

Melony just stood there in shock watching me and Loly fight.

I swung the white sword and put my body weight into it. This caused Loly to trip and she started to fall to the ground. I swung my black sword strait down at her then Melony decided to interfere.

She quckily ran in and parried my sword before I could strike Loly.

I instantly kicked her in he gut, sending her flying on top of Loly. And as if I had done it a million times before I rose the white sword and somehow started to create a cero. It was a purple and black mass that was growing bigger and bigger. I was completely shocked. I had a shinigami sword but was using a hollow attack. But then again one of my zampacto spirits resembled a hollow.

I could feel that the cero was reaching full power. My face was calm except for a small hint anger on my face.

Suddenly a familiar and faint retsu popped up on my radar. I quickly dismantled the cero and sealed my sword sheathed it and ran down the hall. Completely ignoring the fact that those two were still sitting there.

I had more important thing to do.

Melony and Loly laid there on the ground in shock, whatever just happened they where still processing. Because of my earlier tour around Las Noches I almost new the place perfectly which helped me get where I wanted to as quickly as possible.

Ok I lied I just followed the Retsu, which apparently I was good at. I made sure to actually try to remember where I was going this time so I wouldn't get lost.

Internal maps awesome sometimes. I just have to take the effort to make them.

I followed the familiar restu down the halls. When I heard the door I busted into a full sprint twards it.

I quickly slipped through a door and went and sat on a big box looking thing. I wasn't the only one there though. All off the Espada minus Uluquiorra stood or sat in the room. I smiled, I had made it on time.

Azein glanced up at me and smiled. And of course it was the peto smile so I shivered. He chucked and glanced at the door. I looked over so see who I sat next to. It was Starrk so it wasn't to bad. It wasn't like I sat next to Luppy.

If I had I would have killed myself.

Land thus my most favorite meeting ever begain.

The meeting went just like it did in the anime. Orihemie walked in, Azein had her show her powers on Grimmjow's arm. It filled me with glee to see Grimmjiws arm returned to normal. Tousen seamed reather upset.

Well that's what you get you bastered.

Azein explained Orihimes powers a little. The whole time Luppy was saying it was impossible.

And that's why she could do it?

Dumb-ass

Then the very best part Grimmjow impaled Luppy with his arm. This filled me with evenfeather glee. This was my favorite part. My laughter was almost as crazy as Grimmjow's.

Starrk looked over to me in surprise, and Azein glanced over to me. My earlier actions with Luppy making sense to him.

The weirdest part was that Orihime didn't notice me. (sadness) Even though my retsu levels increased, but then again she was in a room filled with espada and she just saw a traumatic thing for humans to see. Especially someone as fragile as her.

Orihemie left and Uluquiorra escorted her to her room. Orihime was still in shock.

I smiled and went down to Grimmjow. There was a huge smile on my face. " see you got your arm back" I shouted right behind him.

He jumped.

Grimmjow Jeaugerjaques actually jumped! ( told you I was a ninja).

Then he did something that surprised everyone so much I think Azein might have shit himself. (ya I know mental slap)

Grimmjow hugged me.

I think my inner fangirl just died and went to heaven. I blank faced

Then realizing we were in front of a lot of people he decided to walk me and him out of the room to talk.

As soon as we got out of the room I felt Grimmjow's forehead. " are you doing ok dude?" I asked obviously still shocked about the "hug".

He rose his eyebrows.

" are you sick or something " I asked him.

He laughed " no I don't get sick" he said.

'that's probably gunna bite him in the butt later' my mind instantly thought. I rose an eyebrow " then why did you hug me? Even I know that that was probably the first hug that you have ever given anyone in your life,"

He shrugged his shoulders " I dunno I just did. I guess I was excited to see you awake and not dead" he answered.

" we'll technacly your dead" I stated.

He got a gerr face " ok I like you but if you piss me off I will fucking kill you." he said.

I smiled. That was the real Grimmjow. " but why would you kill your only friend?" I asked him.

That knocked him off his toes. " friend?" he asked.

I had a no-der look on my face " ya" I stated.

"Che well fine" he said crossing his arms. " I guess we're friends" he added.

I put my hand behind my head " so what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Grimmjow got a weird look on his face " what do you mean" he asked in a weird tone.

I looked at him not knowing what the hell he was talking about. Then suddenly I struck home and knew what he was talking about.

I ended up having a Hiori moment.

My shoe was off and whacking Grimmjow on the head. " eww I didn't mean that you pervert".

Grimmjow tried to block the incoming attacks " then what *ouch did you *ouch mean *ouch,"

I pulled my sword out of its sheath. "well I got a new sword we could go and find out what it does" I said.

Grimmjow blinked, looking at my sword. He pointed to it " that's the sword that appeared after we put you in your room. I appeared in your hands, Azein tried to take it away and "examine" it you but you had a fucking death grip on the damn thing. " he said.

I looked at the sword " well tell me who awake or knocked out would want Azein to touch their sword." I said. I then realized what I said was a little um well ya.

Grimmjow made that weird face again that I came to assume was his perverted face. I rose the shoe up again and Grimmjow rose his hands up in defeat.

He pointed down the hall " well do you want to get to figuring out your sword?"

I shrugged my shoulders " sure" I replied.

On the way to the training room we passed a room that had a familiar restu. I stopped. " hey Grimmjow I'm gunna talk to someone real quick can you just wait outside,"

He shrugged his shoulders "sure,"

I knocked first, being polite when I heard a saddened "come in" I pushed open the door to see Orihime staring at the window.

Uluquiorra was in there too. He was just sitting at the table looking at the empty bowl across from him. It was probably just Orihime's dinner. Human food probably interested him. Actually I had never seen him in the cafeteria.

Probably snacked on human souls most of the time.

He looked over to see who had walked in. When he saw me and his eyes widened he looked for an exit but saw none and went back to staring at he cup.

Orihime didn't even notice me. (sadness) She probably thought I was some lower Arrancar that was here to talk to batman. I finally got impatient of waiting for her to turn around and said " hi Orihime" in as calm of a voice as I could.

She gasped when she recognized my voice and she quickly turned around. She was compleatly shocked but then ran over to me and hugged me.

Uluquiorra took this chance to slip out. That was followed by what I could tell as Grimmjow's laughing. I smiled.

Orihime let go of her hug. " what are you doing here?" she asked.

My face went blank " why do you think I'm here?" I asked. When she realized what I meant she nodded " Azein" she said.

I nodded.

" speaking of Azein, that peto smile is on his way" a voice at the door said.

Orihemie gasped and I turned around.

It was just Grimmjow.

I smiled and Orihime had a shocked expression on her face. I at first wondered at this. But then again she just saw him impale a person with his arm so ya she was probably terrified of him.

I'm not though, he's Grimmjow damn it! If I didn't have as much self restraint as I do I would probably be fangirling all over him.

I turned to Orihime " I um have to go" I said. I felt very sorry I didn't want to leave her alone with bitch curl but he seamed like such a peto. I was scared that I would possibly be his next victim.

She nodded and looked at Grimmjow again. Still a wary look in her eyes. Just before I exited he room I turned around " I'll try to visit you as much as I can." I said.

Then I left the room.

Uluquiorra was leaning against a wall staring at the door. He still had that uneasy look on his face. I walked over to him, I patted him on the shoulder " you know if you don't want me to call you batman I won't. At least it's not catman" I turned to grimmjow " no offense"

" none taken" he replied.

Uluquiorra relaxed a little " I would ask that you wouldn't call me such a trash of a name"

I nodded. " ok" I said then turned. " yosh Grimmjow we are going to sprint the hell out of here because bitch curl is almost here. " I said then I booked it.

Grimmjow laughed and then followed after me.

Uluquiorra rose and eyebrow 'bitch curl ? What kind of trash is that?' he thought.

Azein walked up " hello Ulquiorra " he stated.

When he saw Azein some pieces clicked and Uluquiorra understood. Then Azein entered the woman's room and he did the legendary, every thousand years, small amused chuckle. Azein didn't notice but if he did, Uluquiorra would have been asked if he fealt ok.

* * *

*takes deep breath*

Wow now that that is over I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Because it was hell for me.

You see you do not already know and you should I write from my iPod. I also upload this from my iPod. You see when I put this in the document thing I then look over it to see if there is anything I need to fix or want to add. But my IPod decided to be an ass today. When I was almost done editing it my iPod went all 'screw this!' aNd went out of my web browser thus making me loose all of my edits.

I was pissed.

So I'm sorry if there are mistakes and also I thought you should know that it was funnier but I forgot where and what to add.

Also I'm kinda cranky now so yaaa...

On another note here is this chapters question! Cats or dogs? And why.

Ya I know random question but I'm kinda cranky. So sorry I half assed it.

But on a brighter note Thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm to lazy to type the names but you know who you are so Thank You Very Much!

Seriously you reviewers are why I didn't just go F it and not update. So ya. It's for you.

Have a freaking wonderful day or night. hopefully mine will change :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all guess what? It's another chapter! And a day early because I had no homework and was in a really good mood. **

**Wanna hear somthing weird? I tried to type the word in and my IPods spellcheck went to Nnitora. I was all like WTF... **

**Yeah..**

**So anyways tell them my inner hollow!**

**Hollow: Awhhhh why don't I have a name!**

**Me: you get one this chapter.**

**Hollow:oh**

**Demon: what about me?**

**Me: yes you to. Now do the intro hollow! **

**Hollow: Che fine... Ya she don't own bleach. Some dude does... I don't know what his name is though.**

**Me: wow you sadden me... **

**Hollow: I'm a hollow.**

**Me: touché**

* * *

You know Grimmjow had no idea what so freaking ever caused him to hug Nikki. It had just, well, happened. When he saw her he was filled with such relief hat he had just hugged her.

God damned humans. They always screwed up things. If he had heard that he would be fucking friends with a human a week ago he would have ceroed whoevers' ass told him such a shitty lie.

But then again the human was quite fun, he hadn't been around her for too long but damn she was fun. She didn't even flinch when he said if she pissed her off he would fucking kill her. She actually seamed quite normal about it. As though she was already used to this kind of thing. And Grimmjow knew that they hadn't known each other for that long.

When he had first asked her how she knew all the kind of stuff that she did, she had just said it didn't matter.

He didn't push because he thought she wouldn't last long in Las Noches.

Apperently he was wrong.

Well now that they were, well, friends he was curious and he wanted to know how she new. Especially about his resurrection form. When she had called him catman he had at first been a little annoyed (ok he was pissed) but when she said no offense it was like the slate had been cleaned and he replied with a simple non taken.

God she was weird.

She was so hyper yet lazy, stupid but smart, completely crazy but sane.

One thing was sure. He wouldn't let her be around Gin to much. He had a feeling that if he let that happen they would lose all of Huco Mundo.

Or all of the sanity they had left.

He glanced over to Nikki who was running down the hallway at a surprising speed for a human. A huge smile was on her face. Her eyes closed but she somehow managed to get around without slamming into any walls. Yep she was not gong to hang out with Gin.

'He would probably put a bad impression on her'. He thought.

That thought echoed through his mind.

Grimmjow stopped What... the ...hell... Was... That...thought...

Nikki's smiled faded and she opened her eyes " yo Grimm is there somthin wrong?" she asked.

He shook he thought out of his head. " no nothing" he said. Not quite believing him Nikki put her hands on her hips. " you know you can tell me"

Grimmjow stood thinking. Las Noches was really just annoying the hell out of him. He needed fresh air. " oy Nikki I'm getting a little annoyed of Las Noches do you want to go on a walk and get some fresh air."

She stood with a blank look which was trying to hide the shock and excitement hidden within.

" sure" she said in almost a squeal. It was pretty well covered up but Grimmjow could hear it.

Inside Nikki's mind her small pushed aside inner fan girl went 'ah hell a fucking yes'

Then another's portion of her brain slapped the fangirl and said ' no cussing'

The fangirl then went all Uluquiorra emo and sat in the corner.

Nikki turned to face Grimmjow " so what's the quickest way out" she said.

He had an evil smile that Nikki knew wasn't good. But thats why we love it.

" I know a short cut!" he said then he punched through the wall right next to us. He walked in with a compleatly calm look on his face.

He snapped his fingers " ahh damn this is Nnitora's room." he walked to the other side of the room " hey Nikki doesn't it look to dark in here for a room? You know it could go with so more natural light."

Nikki nodded. " yep I agree" she said as she skipped into the room. A large toothy grin on her face.

Grimmjows arm went through the wall and created another gaping hole.

He stood there deciding something.

Nikki could tell it wouldn't turn out well for her.

He walked over and threw her on his shoulder again. " it will be faster to get down this way". He said.

A cool breeze came through the hole in the wall and Nikki shuddered. 'Well at least he has two arms this time' she thought.

Grimmjow jumped off the side of las Noches and landed right in the middle of guess what.

SAND!

Nothin but sand and a big ass castle for all the evil dead eyes to see.

Now that they were it of Las Noches Grimmjow set Nikki down. She rubbed her tummy. Being carried like that kinda hurt. Grimmjow looked over to Nikki rubbing her belly. " are you alright?" he asked.

She stood up strait "um ya I'm fine" she said.

He didn't believe her especially since she was twitching so much. She started acting weird when he asked if she wanted to get some fresh air outside of las Noches. It was almost like a serious character change. She went from acting all high and mighty. To being all reserved and twitchy.

They walked around in the sand in silence for a while.

"Ok what's wrong" he said.

Nikki looked the opposite way " oh nothing" she muttered. Grimmjow stopped walking.

Nikki noticed and turned around. He crossed his arms ( which he can do now! XD ). He had an 'I don't believe you' look on his face.

Nikki sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. She pulled her sword and held it in two hands. "well I've already had a conversation with my sword and I already know the release command."

Grimmjow nodded along with a glint of surprise in his eyes. "well with the shinigami there zampacto have spirits and these spirits can have conversations with there owners."

He made Nikki pause " so wait your a shinigami?"

Nikki shook her head " I really don't know what I am" She said.

Grimmjow had a slightly confused face " ok" he stated.

"anyway the zampacto have the ability to talk to you in your head and well I have what's called a double zampacto, it has two weapons and two spirits."

Grimmjow nodded, he was starting to understand what she meant. But that was just weird. To have your sword talk to you? fucking weird. And if there was two people trying to talk to you at once that would probably make anyone annoyed. But she didn't seam annoyed, she seamed uncomfortable.

"ya so I want to know why your acting weird." he said with a little annoyance in his tone.

She sighed. " well apparently one of them is well" she paused.

Grimmjow's eye twitched " is what" he said.

" we'll apparently she is a little perverted." she answered.

Grimmjow tried his best to absorb his info. " but why would that make you all weird like this." he asked.

She made a weird face " trust me you don't want to know. " Grimmjow pushed it aside and continued walking. Nikki followed after.

She started acting somewhat normal, well for her.

Nikki started to walk right next to Grimmjow " you know I haven't really told you where I'm from or how I really know a lot." she said.

Grimmjow rose and eyebrow.

Nikki sighed and told Grimmjow about her universe and how it was a tv show called bleach and how she somehow got sucked into his universe ( of course blaming it on Azein) and that's how she knew so much. But what she didn't know was how she had powers or what she was. Somehow Grimmjow believed her.

But there where still a few questions he needed answered. Like perhaps when she unlocked her sword she had a major restu increase. But Grimmjow couldn't feel any of it at all. It wasn't like it wasn't there it was just like she was suppressing it. But that took teaching. But then again she wasn't really normal so ya.

Nikki waved her hand in front of Grimmjows face while he was thinking.

No response.

She wrinkled her nose then crept around Grimmjow while he was thinking. Grimmjow felt the back of his coat lift up. He twitched and noticed Nikki wasn't beside his anymore. "hey stop moving" a voice said behind him. He turned his head to see Nikki. "what the fuck are you doing" he asked.

" looking at your espada number." she said.

" why"

" cuse I feel like it." She let go of his coat. "you know I've wondered what they do if you go up an espada number like how Nitora went from 8 to five." she asked.

Grimmjow was confused " when did that happen." he asked.

" oh probably before you came" she said.

Grimmjow decided to end that conversation. They continued walking again.

Every now and then the wind would blow sand in Nikki's face and she would cough and spit saying " damn desert".

And damn desert it was.

Nikki decided to start up conversation again. "soooo where are we going" she said and a hobbit accent.

Grimmjow looked at her weird.

" lord of the rings" she said.

He looked even more confused.

" it's a movie" she added.

His confused face grew more confused.

" in the human world" she added again.

His face grew from confusion to wtf so Nikki just gave up.

"I really don't know I guess we are just wandering." he said.

Nikki out her finger to her chin. She was trying to come up with an idea because walking in silence wasn't really interesting. An idea sprouted in her mind and popped out of the snow, LIKE DAISYS! ( Mulon reference.) " Why don't we go to the menos forest and kill some lower hollows!" she said.

Grimmjows head looked over to Nikki in surprise then the surprise melted into his evil smile that every fangirl loves. Even Nikki's zompacto hollows inexistent heart skipped a beat.

"sure,"

Nikki jumped into the air with her fist raised high. "yeah I getta kill stuff." and they headed off to the nearest entrance.

—

It actually didn't take to long to get to the menos Forrest. Unlike all the other times in the bleach universe when it took for a freaking ever to get anywhere! I looked over to Grimmjow. He looked pretty happy that we where gong to go and kill stuff. Recently he seamed pretty stressed.

'if cha want ya can go ova ter and help im relax' the hollow said in my mind.

The words echoed around in my head. " ok firstly um no, and secondly stop tryin to sound like Gin!" I said mentally back.

'Awhhhh! but its so much fun!' the hollow said.

" shut up..." I paused. "what should I even call you".

The hollow was silent. 'what d you mean.?'she asked.

" I mean I don't want to call you hollow, do you have a name?" I asked.

The hollow was quiet for a while ( which was the first break I had for a long time).

'well I don't really have one but i do like Erleana' she said.

I almost burst out laughing out loud. That was my favorite name, I came up with it in 4th grade. I used it for a lot of stuff. Like World of Warcraft cuse I'm a geek...

"ok I'll call you Erleana" I replied.

'hey what about me' the demon said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

'what about Akuma' Erleana suggested. I could feel him mentally smile in my inner world. 'I like it, from now on call me Akuma!' he said.

I mentally nodded ' cool' I said.

"hey pay attention" Grimmjow said.

I snapped out of my mental conversation. " we're in the menos forest try to focus." he added. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword. I looked around. Now that I wasn't concentrating on talking to my swords I could sense the restu of the hollows around me. " how come they haven't tried attacking us yet." I asked.

Grimmjow laughed " trust me they will".

It didn't really answer my question but I decided to be nice and not mention it.

My tummy made a weird feeling that it realized was because the hollows were on the move. There was a loud clang as I unsheathed my sword to block a hollow attack. It quickly bounced back to get ready for the next attack.

"Kuro to shiro no mezame" I said. My swords split into black and white and I made an X with them. " shinigami" the hollow hissed.

How wrong he was.

I pointed the white sword towards him. " cero" I said and a purple and black cero quickly shot off towards the hollow. It was instantly killed.

I smiled. Damn this was fun.

Grimmjow sonodoied over to me. He had an evil smile " nice cero" he said. He raised his finger " but it still needs work." he shot off a cero and 20 hollows where instantly killed.

My shoulders drooped " screw you" I said then I walked moping over to the next victim...I mean hollow.

Grimmjow stood there laughing.

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out. Then turned back to the hollow. I straitened my back. I rose my black sword and looked at it. Seamed like it was time to figure out what it did.

It was awesome.

As I swung my sword and an arm, yes an arm, made out of this black energy came out of the sword and surrounded the hollow. It looked like a giant fist clutching the hollow. "experiment time!" I shouted and I rose my arm and swung it down.

The hollow was quickly whipped towards the ground with so much force that it disintegrated.

I looked at my sword " awesome".

Wonder what else it could do. Hopefully that wasn't it.

Luckily it wasn't. I played around with my black sword for a while. It seamed I could manipulate the black stuff as much as I wanted as long as it was connected to the sword. So I could make a giant hand or a badass looking sword or I could make mini blades fly from my sword but once I shot them I couldn't manipulate them anymore.

Grimmjow sonodioed over to me. " your acting like you had no idea what those swords could do."

"cuse I didn't" I said.

"your a piece of work you know" he added.

"actually I'm quite lazy" I said.

"I didn't mean it like that" he stated.

"oh" I responded.

"you are seriously not normal" he said.

I smiled "because normal is boring!".

He smiled too then his smile faded "awh fuck! Nikki look out behind you!" he said.

It turned around but it was to late. It was a flash of white as I was impaled by a hollow. I looked down to see a arm sticking out of my stomach. It really hurt. "shit" I said. Grimmjow ran over to me and killed the hollow.

With the hollow killed and the arm gone I looked down at the wound. Damn there was a lot of blood. I mean really there was a lot.

Suddenly I felt weak and my legs gave out. Instinctively Grimmjow caught me before I hit the ground. " I feel like Luppy when he died."

I did a dopey smile. I looked over to Grimmjow " hey I'm kinda like you now! I have a hole in my tummy".

Grimmjow looked at me worried " never say that again." he said.

My eyebrow rose " so whatcha gunna do" I asked. Sweat dripped down my face. It was getting hot. I started panting. Was there less oxygen or something all of the sudden. Because it was hard as hell to breath.

"I'm taking you to Las Noches to get you healed. I just need to do it in a way Azein won't find out."

I smiled then stood strait with one hand on my hip and the other hand was in the air with my index finger pointing to some random direction. "off to see healing woman!" I said then my legs calapsed and Grimmjow steadied me.

"just don't throw me over your shoulder that would just hurt like hell in my condition." I stated.

Grimmjow picked me up bridal style. If I couldthink correctlyci would have had a fangirl moment.

And well I wasn't exactly acting my norm because my body was freaking out trying to figure out why it had a big hole in the middle.

I hummed as Grimmjow carried me across the desert. He was quickly sonodoieing toward our destination.

Apparently when you loose a lot of blood there's less oxygen in your brain so you tend to say the very first thing that pops in your head. I was lucky and apparently said something along the lines of " do you die your hair or is it naturally that color".

Grimmjow gave me a weird look. " it's naturally like this why". He asked.

I gave him a loopy smile " it's just such a pretty color that it doesn't seam natural."

He blushed a little but he hid it " you know your lucky your injured or I probably would have just hit you." he stated.

"oh ok," I said. Then for some odd reason I decided I should start singing. And of course the song had nothing what so freaking ever with the situation.

"the king and his men stole the queen from her bed

And bound her in her bones

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will well roam.

Yo ho all hands host the colors high

Hee ho thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

Yo ho all hands host the colors high

Hee ho thieves and beggars

Never shall we die"

I sang.

I think I completely weirded Grimmjow out.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked.

I shooshed him." shh the British will hear you.". I said.

He gave me a weird look.

I decided to continue in my wacked out conversation. "they know about cha captain Sparrow don't give away our position." I added.

After that Grimmjow started ignoring my comments.

I rambled on anyway, and it wasn't till we where almost to Las Noches that I asked a question that made him pause.

"so do you like guys or girls?" I pondered aloud.

Grimmjow stopped in mid step then continued. "why?" he asked unsurely.

I did a weird brain deprived of oxygen giggle "cuse" I stated.

"girls" he said then was silent.

I let out a sigh of relief " woh that's good cuse I already have one gay friend and he's nice but I think I could only keep all the sanity I have left with one." I said.

Eyebrows razed he looked at me "that made no sence".

I rubbed my chin " ya sure I'll have a cookie" I said.

Grimmjows eyebrow twiched then he entered Las Noches. In seconds we where in Orihime's room.

She looked puzzled when Grimmjow came in carrying me. Then her face when from shock to horror when she saw the blood.

Uluquiorra who was in the corner sipping tea was up in a second. "why is that woman bleading?" he asked. Grimmjow gave him a deadly look " don't tell Azein." he walked me over to Orihime. "heal her please" he said then walked out of the room.

I lay down in front of Orihime. I glanced over to Uluquiorra who was still shocked that Grimmjow said 'please' and that there wasn't a single cuse word added. Orihime started to heal me with worry on her face.

I smiled. This time a real smile not a oxygen deprived brain loopy smile. "don't worry I have the best healer in the universe healing me" I said.

Orihemie smiled "well I'm not really tha that go good". She said she was starting to cry.

My smile didn't fade. " ya you are you freaking healed Grimmjows cut off then disintegrated arm!"

Her eyes looked to the hole in my stomach. Her worryed expression only grew.

Uluquiorra walked over to see my wound. His eyes grew wide when he saw it. 'how is she still awake. A similar wound pretty much killed Luppy.' he thought.

I fought with all my willpower to stay awake. If I fell asleep Orihime would probably worry. So even though I should have listened to my body and slept, I reluctantly forced myself to stay awake for Orihime's sake.

When finally was done being healed I walked to the door " hopefully the next time I see you won't be because I'm hurt" I said then I left and went to my room.

As soon as I hit my bed I fell asleep. But I wasn't the only one in my room.

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Who will be this mystery person? And will Nikki be fully healed? Also why is this Humen so interesting to Grimmjow?

So many questions and only I know the answers. Muhahahhahah!

Thank you to the reviewers! I love your reviews they make me all happy inside! I would point out the reviewers names but you know who you are.

And I'm just lazy.

Actually I will point out one reviewer and that is the guest called Grays girl.( gehehe) But that's because she is one of my frizzles from school. Actually another of my reviewers is too but I'm a terrible person and forgot her user name. But it's the review that's all 'muhahahaha told you I would read it!' yeah

Ok so last chapter I asked cats or dogs? Well I would have to go with cats. I'm probably going to end up as a crazy cat lady someday.

This chapters question is! : which do you like better as an evil organization the Espada or the Akatsuki.

I will stait my opinion next chapter tune in.

I hope you all have a wonderful night or day!

Peace! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I know this is like a day or two late but last week was total hell. I mean I had the HSPE, a book test, two track meets, and a band concert. It was crazy. **

**But I'm alive! Just bairly though. It was a close call. **

**Yeah this chapter is short I'm sorry. But that's because the next one should be rather long and quite entertaining. Also I'm lazy. **

**Erleana: God just get to the story!**

**Me: shut up! I do what I want! I'm the author!**

**Akuma: you maybe the author but Erleana is well, Erleana. She will find a way to make our life hell.**

**Me: it already is.**

**Akuma: oh. Well then Nikki does not own bleach. If she did Grimmjow would have more screen time. **

**Erleana and I: yep way more screen time. *fangirl drool***

**Akuma: *facepalm* anyway enjoy the story...**

* * *

I woke up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to open my eyes but they seamed glued shut. After a few tries I was able to wedge my eyes open to see who grabbed me. But then my vision was blurry. All that I could see was a blurry silhouette.

I jumped up on my bed and grabbed my sword as my vision came into focus.

"Now now you don't need ta be so stressed do cha?" a voice said.

I automatically relaxed. It was just Gin. Wait what was he doing in my room? I grabbed for my sword again.

This time I pulled it out of the sheath. I had a very pissed look in my eyes. I was a little cranky. I'm not a fun person when I'm woken up from a nap.

"no need ta be usin ur sword Nikki chan" he said snakelike. The words rolled off his tongue like a predator making its prey think its harmless. Until the prey gets eaten. But I wasn't going to be the prey today.

" what do you want Gin?" I asked calmly. My heart that had been startled by the sudden wake was finally beating at a normal rate.

Gin gave his signature smile that would made a baby cry.

"I was just gunna give cha a warnin." he sad in a less preditorial way.

My sword gave a small clank as I sheathed it. "what do ya mean by that." I asked.

"I was just gunna tell cha dat cha should probably watch out for Azein sama" he answered.

Baffled at this I opened my mouth slightly. I was scared to ask a question that popped into my mind after a quick memory of that breakfast.

"why" I asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer. If you thought Gin's smile was creapy as hell then you should have seen this next smile it was scary enough to make a full grown man shi.. I mean cra.. I mean poop himself.

Holy hot damn in a fire bowl my wall that I had built to block cussing was starting to crumble!

Grimmjow was becoming a bad influence.

I was going to hang out with him anyway.

"he's taken a different interest in cha den he had in da first place" he replied.

"damn I knew he was a peto" I stated.

Gin laughed. He did the whole arms in the sleeves like a monk. "I just thought cha would want to know to be careful round im' " he said. He turned and left the room.

Well at least the encounter wasn't as bad as it could have been. And trust me it could have been worse. Way worse.

I sat on my bed swinging my legs back and forth. "I wonder how much longer I'm going to be here" I stated aloud.

"that all depends" a voice in my head stated.

"depends on what Erleana" I asked. If there was possibly a way to get out of here without using Azein or the damn octavia I would be happy.

"a Garagunta" Erleana replied.

"ohhhhhh a Garagunta ya that could work, wait what?" I asked the words echoing through my head. I scrunched my eyebrows in a very Ichigo manner. "how could a Garagunta get me out. I know that it is like a portal between the human world, huco Mundo, and soul society, but could it be a way home? I asked.

" actually that kinda makes sense" Akuma said deciding to join the conversation.

I could feal Erleana's smile in my head. " exactly now when you travel to Huco Mundo and Soul Society via garaganta you have to travel in a strait line. Do you know why that is.?"Erleana said.

"because you get lost otherwise" I replyed.

"exacta!" Akuma shouted in my head.

"never ever do that again" Erleana growled.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"continue" I stated.

"well the reason why they say they get lost is because they are never seen again. That is because they where put into another dimension."

Gears in my head where starting to click as I could figure out what she was saying. "so if we find the right exit we can just make a path out of here and get home." I said. I was proud of myself I had found a way out of here.

But wait " but I can't make garaganta's" I said.

I could hear Erleana's soft but evil hollow chuckle reverberate around my head. "yes you can" she said.

"You just had to learn how" she added.

"Wait if I can do that then I could also get back and visit anytime I want." added.

I could feel both Erleana and Akuma nodding in my head. I made a evil smile that would have beaten Grimmjow's " so I guess all I have to do is learn how to use a garaganta and I'll have a way out".

Actually having a way out of here made me feel more powerful. This wasn't actually that bad now that I had a way out.

"hey Erleana, Akuma" I said. They stopped their indecipherable chatter and asked simultaneously "what's up".

There was something that had that had been bothering me. " what am I" I asked.

They where silent.

After about 20 seconds of heart thumping silence Erleana decided to answer. "what do you mean"

I new she know what I meant but I decided to add more. " I mean am I human, shinigami hollow, visord, Arrancar, bount, Quincy, fullbringer, although I doubt the last three but what am I? I have shinigami and hollow powers." I asked.

It was silent again. This time for longer.

"we have no idea but we do know that it's non of the above" Akuma answered.

" and we are pretty sure that your the only one of whatever's the hell you are" Erleana added.

I could hear a bitchslap in my head. It sounded painful. "what the hell that will just make her feel lonely." Akuma said.

I laughed evilly and so did Erleana. "don't you now who we are talking about here?" she said.

I was laughing insanely on my bed. "so I'm one of a kind." i said aloud. Damn that was awesome.

Akuma realized his mistake and started laughing.

"Yes you are" I voice said outside of my head.

I jumped and went for my sword. The voice laughed and remembering the voice I relaxed. Looking over to the doorway where I saw Grimmjow standing I smiled.

" looks like your fealing better" he said, he walked into my room.

"yep" I said with a Luffy like smile on my face" ( if you don't know who I mean by Luffy I mean Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece). "well except I'm pretty sure Orihime couldn't heal the whole thing because there is a restu covered scar on my tummy" I added.

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow.

"but I'm kinda happy the whole thing didn't heal because this is one bad-a looking scar. I pulled up my shirt to show him the nasty looking scar. (no i didn't pull it all the way off I just put it to where my tummy and only my tummy was showing... Perverts).

Grimmjow leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a look on his face that said something was bothering him. He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes where off in the corner and his mind who knows where. "are you all right" I asked.

Grimmjow sighed. "fuckin Kurosaki is in Huco Mundo heading towards Las Noches," He said finally looking at me. It wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about.

"And godly bitch curl Azein won't let you go after him" I said in more of a statement then a question. Grimmjow looked pissed and as though he was going to fall over laughing at the same time. " godly bitch curl Azein?" he asked obviously trying to hold the laughter.

"hey it was that or -bitch curl Azein with godly stick up his ass- but that was to long so I went with the first one" I said.

This time Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. His evil laugher echoed through the room, and was added with Erleana's and Akuma's laughter. Although I could only hear their laughter.

Or so I thought.

It was then that the two soul parts decided to materialize.

Grimmjow and I jumped in surprise.

" How the hell did you do that! You're supposed to be in my brain." I shouted.

Grimmjow had a look of utter confusion. " what the hell are they!" he asked and shouted.

I blinked. " oh these are my swords Erleana and Akuma" I said pointing to the respective persons.

Erleana stood there eyeing him and Akuma only stood there eyes closed and arms crossed. Erleana crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a similar manner to Akuma. "wow he is even hotter in person" she said.

I Gib slapped her. ( for those of u who don't watch NCIS -not missing much- it is basically a slap to the back of the head).

Grimmjow didn't seam to fazed by the comment.

Actually the only thing that fazed him was the fact that it came from someone that looked surprisingly similar to me.

Actually it ran through his head for a few seconds then he made a completely baffled face. To him it was a usual thing for the Arrancar women to say stuff like that or do other stuff. But it wasn't everyday that a weird hollow-like spirit thing that resembled a person that he picked up of the street and that person came from the another dimension said that you where hot.

Ya

Weird shit.

" oh just so you know her mind to mouth bridge is malfunctioning" I stated.

"I'll take note of that"

I turned to the two zampacto " ok so what the hell are you doing out here?"

Akuma was the one who spoke because Erleana was to busy staring at Grimmjow who in turn was staring back with a stop staring at me look on his face. "we are here because we thought it would be easier for you to explain US and we can help add where you screw up".

"oh"

"yup"

"so how the hell did you get here?"

"you do remember that shinigami can make there zampacto materialize right".

"yes but it was you who said I'm not a shinigami"

He sighed " you are not but you have the powers of one you also have other powers that can not be unlocked here but that is far in the future. Now while you are here you only have the powers of here."

I sighed and rubbed my temple "well anyways it takes a shinigami hundreds of years to learn to materialize"

"well your a fast learner"

" no no no Ichigo is a fast learner, this is just damn ridiculous. I haven't even had my powers for a month"

Grimmjow snapped out of his staring contest when I mentioned Ichigo.

Akuma continued to speak "you do realize that the second that you realized you had a sword you went to your inner world to figure out who our zampacto was"

"well yes but I had prior knowledge"

"still the fact that you were successful in finding us in that maze and that you where able to free us makes you a rare acurance."

"the jeporty kinda helped" I said.

Erleana turned and shouted " see Akuma I told you I was useful!"

Akuma faced her " yes but your still a stupid hollow"

She crossed her arms " aww shudup!" she said.

I sighed and covered my face in my hands. It was like having two kids in your brain at all freaking times. What was surprising was that I hadn't lost it yet. A hollow and a... "hey Akuma are you actually a deamon or what" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders " demon, oh and by the way there is still more to my power in shiki form you haven't figured out yet."

I nodded. I knew that already. Because Erleana was a hollow I already new her powers. But I hadn't really watched any anime with demons... Except " hey Akuma are you similar to a biishu?" I asked.

He smirked and replied " yep, I just don't got no tails and I look humen. Although I'm not one of the biishu I have very similar characteristics to one."

" can I used the tailed beast bomb"

" only in banki at the moment"

" damn"

Grimmjow looked at me funnaily , " tailed beast bomb?" he asked curiosity filling his voice. " it's from Naruto" was my only reply.

"your room is sooooooo boring!" Erleana shouted suddenly. She turned to me " can we get some lower Arrancar in here and kill um, I know it would smell funky but at least the metallic red would be better then plain white."

True but.

"no"

"well then lets go get some paint" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders " sure we will go get some paint" I said pointing to me and Grimmjow.

Erleana pouted " fiinnneeee" she said.

Erleana turned to Akuma " let's go", they both dissapered in a quick flash.

I put my fist to the air " TO GINS STORE!" I shouted then sprinted out of he room.

Grimmjow stood there for a second " wait what?" he said.

Then he prosseced it Gin + Nikki = oh shit.

He sprinted after Nikki who was already far down the hall way " wait the fuck up!" he shouted.

I just giggled and kept running.

* * *

So ya... I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ok so I'm in total fangirl freak out! I don't usually want to be a spoiler but right now I do not care! Grimmjow is alive!

Everyone scream and shout cuz this is fucking awsome! Yeah it's so awsome that I cussed. Crazy. I read the bleach manga and in chapter 518 it's not an actual reveal but it's kinda obvious.

Anywhozzle ok last week I asked which was better the Akatsuki or the Espada? Well no one answered... Sad. Mine is the Akatsuki. I like all of the characters of the Akatsuki. I don't like some of the Espada. Caugh*Aronerio*Caugh. The only reason why they would be so close is because Grimmjow. And Uluquiorra.

Ok this chapters question! Are you excited Grimmjows alive!

I know I am.

Anyway ok so now I'm being stalked by my frizzles. They found my fanfiction account and are reading it. It wouldn't be so bad if one of them didn't constantly call me Godess. I AM NOT GOD! I will not stoop to Azein's level. At least she understands that Pein is god though. From now on she says Oh my Pein and she is going to say 'one nation under Pein' during the pledge every morning. I love my friends. But yeah, now I have people to badger me in person to write.

Thank you so much for reading my story's people!

Also thank you to the amazing people who reveiwed! You are all so awsome!

Have an amazing day or night!

Peace! :)


	13. Chapter 13 painting yeah!

**Yo my dear readers! I have the next chapter for you!**

**Its like adverage length so yeah...**

**But it should be really funny. Well at least to me. **

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Nor do I understand why it is called ****that. **

* * *

By the time Grimmjow caught up with her it was too late. Nikki was already in the store talking to Gin.

Oh shit we are so screwed he thought. He combed through his blue hair with his fingers. Maybe he should just run now. Or he could stay to make sure it didn't get to out of hand.

" so do you have any paint?" Nikki asked sweetly. Gin smiled " sure we got paint but what da cha need it fo?" he asked.

" my rooms too plain"

" oh"

Nikki thought for a second then an evil smile came across her face. " you know I'm pretty sure everyone rooms are kinda plain maybe we should brighten up Las Noches"

Gin's smile became snakelike " oohhh dats an amazing idea! Ita be a great way ta pass da time while waiting for da intruders." he said.

Grimmjow stood frozen ' oh shit' he turned to leave and was almost to the door when " ooohhhh Jeaugerjaques not so fast, cha are gunna be helpin us paint!" Gin said.

Nikki continued smiling. Swinging back and forth on her heels. " fo shizzle dis will be awesome!" she said and started jumping. " oh Grimmjow this is so exciting you're totally going to help right. " she asked causing Grimmjow to have a sinking feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Ok this human was making him feel the weirdest things ever. Grimmjow just couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not, especially since he was tecnacly dead.

Gin was gone and then returned with six paint buckets, how he managed to carry all six was a magic trick or something.

All Nikki new was that it was so totally ninja.

She tried to do the same thing as Gin but failed causing the paint cans to all fall.

Grimmjow glanced over and pulled Nikki away from the falling paint cans. She was again wrapped in a Grimmjow hug.

He quickly let go and Nikki turned around to face him " thank you" she said then picked up two paint cans blue, and picked up green and pink and Grimmjow got stuck with orange and red. There was no yellow though.

They walked to Nikki's room first. "Ok all I want is my room to be blue and purple so let's get to work."

...

Well it wasn't professional but for only taking 30 min it was pretty damn good. there was horizontal purple and blue lines on the wall each about a foot tall each.

Nikki jumped up and down in joy. " fo shizzle dis is what ima talkin about" she said in an Italian accent.

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at Nikki.

She turned to him with a questioning look " what" she asked innocently. Grimmjow knew she wasn't innocent.

Gin looked at their artwork with pleasure. " looks like we did a good job" he said. He put his hands in his sleeves monk style. Then he walked over to Nikki "so who is next?" Grimmjow was scared for the answer.

Nikki glanced to Grimmjow then to Gin. Obviously she was thinking of something evil.

" Nnitora" she said.

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and the paint and dragged her out of he room with Gin following behind. " oh fuck yes we are painting Nnitora's room!" Grimmjow stated.

He then let out and evil laugh that echoed throughout Las Noches.

—

It didn't take long for us to reach Nnitora's room. I was skipping down the halls, The click clack reverberated off the walls.

Grimmjow followed quick behind and Gin was close behind him.

I had the most evil grin on my face because I knew this was going to be too much fun.

Grimmjow also had an evil smile on his face. The fact that they were going to ' brighten up' Nnitora's room made him actually want to help with her and Gins painting spree.

Whoever the next poor chap would be only I knew.

We entered the room and I turned on the switch. Good thing Nnitora wasn't there or their asses would have gotten Ceroed.

I put down my paint cans " ok I want the pink and green and I want to paint his wall all to myself, um since that wall still hasn't gotten fixed we will just forget about it so each of us get our own wall."

Gin looked at the huge hole in the wall " do cha even know what happened in here?" he asked.

Me and Grimmjow pointed to each other at the same time.

Gin sweat dropped " I shudda known, I'm surprised he asent told Azein yet"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders " probably hasn't been here yet."

" Most likely" I added.

We all started to paint our respective walls.

Grimmjow was the first one done. His wall was actually very simple. It was purple and red and said f-you.

Of course.

It also had pictures of spoons.

Made my day.

" damn I wish I thought of that " I wined. I looked at Gin's wall it had orange and blue in a huge swirl.

Fail.

He obviously didn't know we were actually trying to piss Nnitora off not make him maybe that would piss him off.

Gin and Grimmjow walked over to my wall. It was a picture of a giant praying mantis on a pink flower. ( gehee understand the pink flower? XD)

Grimmjows jow dropped. He then fell on the floor laughing his butt off.

Gin didn't fall on he floor but he was laughing really hard.

I blushed. " It's not that good" I stated red faced.

" it's fucking amazing!" Grimmjow said through gasps. He continued laughing uncontrollably.

Gin slowly stopped laughing and wiped away a tear in his eye that he got from laughing to hard.

"I would like to know what you trash are doing" a voice outside the door said.

I looked towards the door. " chizzle! It's Uluquiorra we are so screwed" I had my hands on my head and was running back and forth.

Quickly Grimmjow grabbed Uluquiorra and pulled him into the room.

"What are you doing?" Uluquiorra stated blankly.

Then Uluquiorra saw a whole in the far wall. He blinked and looked around the room. His eyes glazed over the painted walls but stopped at the one I painted. he pointed to the wall " what is this"

"a way to piss of Nitora" I said

" I see"

" don't tell Azein please"

"no"

"please?" I wined.

"no"

I put out my lip in a pout " pretty please"

Uluquiorra sighed " fine I will only tell him if I see him".

Nikki made an evil smile that made Uluquiorra worry. " cool then your going to help us". I said.

"I will not help with your trashy painting spree" he replyed this time with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

I crossed my arms. " you act as if you have a choice."

"you have no way of forcing me". My evil grin became diabolical.

"Erleana! Akuma! Grab Uluquiorra and follow me to the next room!" I shouted.

Uluquiorra looked at me as if I was psycho.

Much to Gin's and Uluquiorra's surprise two figures popped out of thin air and grabbed Uluqiorra. He saw that Nikki started to run off to her next victims room.

I smiled as I ran down the hall.

Hopefully _he_ wasn't there at the moment.

—

I was happy to find that Azein wasn't in his room. When I entered the room I looked back to see a startled Uluquiorra being dragged by my zampacto spirits.

Gin and Grimmjow followed closed behind with paint cans in there arms. Grimmjow seamed to find it quite entertaining that Uluquiorra got dragged into this. As shown by the evil grin on his face.

When we were in the room I clicked the lock behind us.

"You will not force me to paint" Uluquiorra stated.

Gin just ignored him and asked a question. " wha are dose things?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. His finger was pointed to Erleana and Akuma.

"They're my zampacto spirits." I replied smoothly, not putting much care into the words.

Gin and Uluquiorra looked at me suspiciously. "Cha ave a double sword don't cha" Gin stated more then asked.

Erleana let go of Uluquiorra and crossed her arms over her chest. "noooooo" she said sarcastically. She dragged the word out for effect.

"Well cha don't have to be soo rude!" Gin said.

"I'm a hollow yes I do" she stated matter of facility. She stood high and mighty.

"oh" Gin replied

"yeppers".

Gin had a somewhat confused look on his face.

I jumped into the conversation " well Erleana, Akuma, you two can go back while we paint".

" ok" Akuma said then disappeared.

Erleana put her hand up in salute " roger that general!" she shouted then disappeared, A whooshing noise sounding behind her.

Everyone except me stood in disbelief where Erleana vanished, not quite expecting that exit.

It was nothing I wasn't used to so I just continued.

I widened my stance and put my finger in the air. "it's painting time" I shouted.

At least it wasn't clobbering time.

Uluquiorra quickly turned and tried to leave. I wasn't going to let that happen "where are you going?" I asked sweetly, with a somewhat hidden snakelike tone in my voice. If Uluquiorra wasn't so emotionless he would have winced at the tone.

"I will not do such a trash of a thing, especially with trash." he said cooly and unemotionally.

An evil grin spread across my face. "well if you leave I guess I will just have to tell everyone your secret." I said.

Grimmjows ears perked up in interest.

Uluquiorra stopped in his tracks, there was a moment of hesitation as he thought it over. "I have no secrets" he said then he continued to walk.

" I beg to differ" I sang singsong like then walked up to Uluquiorra and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened when I told him what I knew.

" You wouldn't" he said, worry written in his voice.

Gin and Grimmjow looked at each other in wonder.

"Hey Gin, Grimmjow. Uluqiorra has.." I was stopped by Uluquiorra's hand covering my mouth.

"fine I will help you trash paint, just don't, tell, anyone." Uluquiorra said then reached for a paint can. He picked up the purple ( of course) and a paint brush and went to a corner of the room. I grabbed a few paint cans (aka all of them) and picked the biggest most open wall in the room.

Grimmjow just stood there wondering what was so bad that Uluquiorra didn't want anyone to know. Gin just grabbed a paint brush and went over to the corner with Uluquiorra because I had all the paint cans.

I started to paint and Grimmjow finally snapped out of his daze. He walked over,"what are you doing" he asked.

I scoffed "painting duh" I said.

"Painting what?"

"you'll see"

"Che* fine" Grimmjow said then sat on the ground cross legged. He watched as I painted.

I sat quietly humming ichirin no Hana ( the third bleach opening) while I painted my detailed painting. My hands moved experly across the wall. Grimmjow studied the wall as all my focus was on painting. When he realized what I was painting he started laughing. His laugher grew and grew as I continued painting, and was borderline psychotic by the time I was done.

Ulquiorra and Gin looked up from their painting and looked over at mine. Uluquiorra's eyes widened and Gin's jow dropped.

"Azein is gunna be pissed" Gin said. He had a look on his face that was rarely seen.

"what" I said innocently. " it's just a painting of Azein getting beat up by Ichigo." I added. I nodded and folded my arms over my chest. I was actually quite proud of myself this time. But the best part was going to be when Azein sees it.

Hopefully I wouldn't be there though.

Gin stood up and walked over to me slowly. He had his hands in his sleeves like a chinese monk. "I would suggest that we leave here soon cuse I dink Azein-ticho will be here soon."

I nodded in response. "that's fine with me" I calmly stated.

I then grabbed Grimmjow and Gin and dragged them out of the room, Uluquiorra quickly followed behind. Obviously trying to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't want Azein finding him in his room.

"We are getting the hell out of here!" I shouted as I dragged Grimmjow and Gin down the hall.

Uluquiorra disappeared as soon as he got the chance. He probably was going to start avoiding me again.

Sad.

You could easily tell that Gin and Grimmjow were surprised by the fact that I was dragging them both down the hall with ease, they weren't exactly the smallest people.

I of course was completely ignorant of it and continued dragging them down the halls.

After we where a good distance from Azein's room I stopped and dropped my two packages to the ground. Of course Grimmjow quickly stood out and dusted off his shirt. He then liked down the halls to see if anyone saw what happened. He was relived to see that none did.

Gin on the other hand sat in the floor with his hands in his sleeves and a unhappy look on his face.

"cha know cha didn't ave to drag us all da way " he said his manliness obviously injured.

Gimmjow of course was having the same problem. Only he wasn't really complaining. He probably would be throwing a bitch fit if anyone saw.

Luckily no one did.

I don't want to deal with a Grimmjow bitch fit.

"Grimmjow let's never speak of this" Gin stated. Grimmjow nodded in reply. Gin then stood up and turned to me " I am assuming dis painting game is over fo now?"

I smiled "for now" I said.

Gin nodded then started walking down the hallway.

When he was about to turn around the corner I shouted " you know when you assume you make an ass of u and me!".

If I was able to see Gin I would have seen him sigh with his shoulders drooped.

* * *

Hey y'all like this chapter? I at least did.

Oh and just so y'all know, reviews make me very happy. The more reviews the happyer I am. just saying.

Ok this chapters question, : do y'all readers want any romance between Grimmjow and Nikki? I'm not sure if I just want to do just friendship or more like romance so your opinions will help. But if there is any pairing the only pairing would be Grimmjow and Nikki. But I want to know your opinions. Please say them!

I really hope you enjoyed the chapters! Please review and have an amazing night or day! :)

Oh and also,

May the force be with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yeah I know I know I know! I'm soooo sorry that this was late. I was just really lazy. I don't think it's too long eather. But it's important. Kinda. Yeah. **

**Ok Grimmjow disclaimer please! **

**Grimmjow: I Keel you!**

**Me: you found the Jeff Dunham cd didn't you. **

**Erleana: shut up you asshole!**

**Akuma: *hits Erleana with bat* yo be nice. **

**Walter: dumbasses**

**Everyone : *turns to Walter* **

**Me: um yeah how are you here?**

**Walter: Magic you dumbass. **

**Me: hiding from Peanut?**

**Walter: hummm maybe your not a dumbass...**

**Erleana: I want jello!**

**Walter: but she is.**

**Me: yo Walter wanna do the disclaimer. **

**Walter: Che fine, this chick don't own bleach. Whatever the hell that is. Also she does not own me. That dumbass Jeff Dunham does. **

**Grimmjow: that was my job! I keel you, you bastered! **

**Me:Wow no more tv for you Grimm. **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Me and Grimmjow were then wondering the halls of Las Noches, having a long conversation about cats.

The big cats to be exact.

I had told him that my favorite animal was a tiger. A white Siberian tiger to be some reason it made him seam kinda sad. He then asked me if I had a second favorite animal and I replied with a panther. He perked up a little after that.

He is such a kid sometimes.

He was very interested to as why a tiger was the top on my list. "well firstly it's a cat so it's bomb, next it is the biggest cat there is. Don't give me that, lion is the king of the jungle chiz cuse tigers are bigger. Also they just seam so powerful. But not that I am your god powerful. The kinda powerful where they are all as long as you don't piss me off, you might live." I answered.

This seamed to interest Grimmjow. "looks like you did some research." he said.

I put my finger to my chin in thought " well I have just collected my data from over the years."

We both laughed and continued walking.

There was an echoing down the halls because of our laugher, and I'm pretty sure that all the lower Arrancar all ran off because we didn't see any of them. I wouldn't know why. It's not like I had one of the most violent and crazy people in bleach right next to me. (oooozzing with sarcasm if ya didn't realize.)

Anyway we were almost to nowhere ( because we didn't really have a destination) when to my suprize a lower Arrancar showed up right in front of us. You could tell he didn't really want to be near us by his slight quivering when he came up.

Yay I scare people! Or maybe that's Grimmjow scaring him.

The Arrancar bowed showing his respect, and said "um Grimmjow sir Azein wanted me to tell you that there is a meeting starting in ten minutes" the Arrancars eyes were fixed on the ground as he spoke " oh and he would also like miss Nikki to attend too" he added then bowed again, he then quickly left before Grimmjow could say anything in reply.

The Arrancar had herd from story's that Grimmjow didn't really follow the whole 'don't shoot the messenger' thing.

I turned to Grimmjow " he probably saw his room" I said blankly

"we are screwed" he replyed.

"yep"

And we headed towards the meeting room to meet our doom.

When we entered the room there was small chatter. Grimmjow stood tall but I had the guilty shoulders dropped looking at the ground, that was apparent to most of the people that I did somthing wrong. Nnitora sat glaring daggers at us, he obviously saw his room. Oh well I'm pretty sure that Grimmjow and I could take him. But that didn't matter cuse he was going to loose to Zaraki soon anyway.

Uluquiorra was staring down at his thumbs obviously not wanting to look at me. ( I would say and Grimmjow too but Uluquiorra never really liked him. It wasn't much a change.) Grimmjow went and sat at his chair and I was left to stand there awkwardly.

There was enough chairs for the ten espada and Azein. There was also two added chairs for Gin and Tousen. I stood their wondering what to do.

Azein looked up at me with his smug peto grin on his face. "well it looks like we forgot to get miss Nikki a chair" he said with fake worry in his voice.

My question, wft is with the miss Nikki.

"And we can't just have her stand around". He added

Gin sweat dropped, he had warned Nikki about some of Azein's 'new intentions'. I also realizing partially what he meant I had one of those mental 'oh shit' moments.

"well I can just sit in the middle of the table" I suggested.

But then again it would be like I was an entree or somthing.

Azein's eyebrow rose. "and why would you want to do that?" he asked suspiciously. I could tell that he was hinting towards what me and Gin thought again.

I stood tall scratching the back of my head. "well its better then just standing." I replied in answer to his question.

"hmm" was all he said. He had his finger on his chin in pretend thought. Then he pretended like he came up with an idea even though he already had one. "well then why don't you just sit," he started but I cut him off, a quick idea had popped in my head. "your right I should just sit in Grimmjow's lap!" I stated.

I'm a genius sometimes.

Grimmjow had been sipping on a glass of water that was in front of him. When he heard what I said he did a spit take.

Right into Uluquiorra's face.

Water dripped from Uluquiorra to the table and he just had a blank stare. "trash" he stated.

Feeling sorry for Uluquiorra I ripped some of Aronerio's upper outfit off (the annoying puffy stuff) and walked over to dry him off.

Aronerio's higher voice screeched "what the heck human!"

I turned to him and shouted "shut up or I'll cero your ass! No one likes you!"

He shut up.

Nnitora turned to Sayzel and whispered " no love there,...but it is true". Sayzel nodded in agreence.

As soon as I had finished wiping Uluquiorra's face( which by the way he didn't look to happy about but for some reason didn't complain. It was like he was scared of me... No idea why though), I quickly walked around behind Azein's chair and I sat on Grimmjows lap. He of course was still in shock, along with half the espada. The other half and Tousen looked confused, Gin was well Gin and then Azein looked rather displeased.

My work was complete.

Azein shook off this unexpected turn of events and went on with the meeting. " I would like to start the meeting with finding out who decided to pant my room" he stated. Grimmjow, Gin,Uluquiorra and I all winced. No one noticed really though. Luckily.

Nnitora rose and eyebrow " they did it to you too eh?" he asked.

He also looked really pissed.

I'm happy Azein was here.

Yep there is a first for everything.

This time Azein rose his eyebrow " this happened to you?"

Nnitora nodded then growled " there is one wall that says fuck you with fucking spoons all over it" Sayzel giggled. " then there was a wall with a stupid swirly design that just made me dizzy" He added.

Well wadda ya know it actually worked.

"then one of my walls is fucking missing, but the worst of it all was the god damned praying mantis on a fucking pink flower!" he shouted.

I saw Sayzel twitch at the pink flower thing.

Gehehehhehe

Ninjayicly me and Grimmjow high fived while no one was looking.

Azein sighed " I too have a very troubling painting, there is mainly one wall panted except one wall that is partially purple. But the main wall has a painting of the substitute shinigami and I"

He made that sound dirty.

"What are you guys doing in the painting" Tousen asked.

The blind person of course asks about the painting. Not only that but he made it sound worse. Well what were they doing indeed.

"well it is a very inacruate picture of me getting beat up by kurosaki" he said in an unhappy tone.

Which kinda beat up? ;) Ok I knew but it still funny.

He will be surprised when it actually happens. You know, when he's a butterfly.

Jaws dropped and there was small snickers trying to be held back. Uluquiorra sat there staring at the ceiling. "why would anyone do that Azein ticho?" Tousen asked.

He shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea, nor do I have an idea on who did it" he said.

'He is totally lying' I thought and was proven right when his eyes flickered towards me and Grimmjow.

Nnitora also looked towards us " I think I know" he said. His smile was his trademark piano grin. Which of course meant it was a peto grin.

As in Creeeeeeppppyyyyyy

To help make other people not come to this conclusion I decided to help my 'innocence' "do you really know? Who would do something like that?" I asked innocently.

It was a bunch of BS though.

"Yes Nnitora who was it?" asked, surprisingly, Herribel. I looked over to her with a somewhat intrigued look on my face. Her eyes flickered towards me and I instantly knew she knew it was me.

Holy Jashin I'm happy she likes me. She is so awesome.

Maybe I'll bake her a cake.

Yeah surprise I can cook. And it's edible!

Nnitora also got the hint and decided to not reply with the full right answer " well I kinda had an idea but now that I think about it never mind." he said then looked away. he scoffed. Obviously he didn't like the fact that Herribel was stronger then him. But he knew better specially since Azein was there.

Damn I love Tia.

Azein looked around the room. He then smiled "well all I needed was to get the people responsible in the same room. Those of you who did it know who you are, you will stay everyone else can leave." Azein said.

Without Azein noticing I motioned for Ulquiorra to leave. At least he shouldn't get blamed since I forced him (that also sounds dirty). Besides Azein wouldn't believe he would do anything.

Uluquiorra noticed and had a look of relief on his face. Although I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can freaking read his emotions, they were such a minuscule difference no normal person could read them.

And I'm not normal.

So it was Gin, Grimmjow, and I sitting in the room. Even though there were now empty chairs I didn't move from Grimmjow's lap. He didn't seam to mind

And neither did I, neither did I.

Tousen also left after much pushing from Azein. When Tousen was gone Azein sighed and turned towards us. " now I would like to know why you decided to paint parts of Las Noches."

I rose my hand like I was in elementary school. " oh! oh it was because my room was really plain so we painted it, then we had so much fun we wanted to spread the joy!" I said.

Azein then sighed and put his fingers to his forehead. "spread the joy by writing f-you on Nnitora's wall?".

Hey that was the G-man.

"Well if you really think about it he kinda deserved it" I replied.

But the G-man was my friend.

Azein paused, "be that as it may, you still should not be writing such crude things on other people's walls".

I bowed my head in fake shame, It was like I was being scolded by my dad (except my dad is epic).

"I didn't really know what to expect from you Nikki, and Grimmjow is a given, but you Gin?" Azein faced Gin. " I would think that you would not help in such disrespectful things." Azein said.

What world was he living in. This had Gin written all over it.

I again rose my hand " I'm well if it makes a difference they didn't really want to pant your room and I am the one that did that main painting." I said.

"That's kind of obvious no one else could actually do something that good," Azein said.

"so very true" I stated.

Azein sighed and laid his head in his hands.

" so are we good to go?" I asked sweetly hoping Azein would give in to my act.

"and why should I let you go?" he asked back.

I blanked faced and tried to come up with an answer back. I got a Gin style smile "well I promise that I will never do it to YOU again," I said. Azein caught my trick " only to me?"

Damn

"fine to anyone," I added.

"that's better you may all leave," he said.

Wow he gave up on that easy. I thought I would be tortured or something.

I shout my hand into the air "Yosh it's time fo sum fun don't cha tink?" I said to Grimmjow and Gin.

I think Azein sweat dropped.

I didn't even know what I wanted to do I just wanted to see Azein reaction.

I was satisfied.

Then me, Grimmjow, and Gin left leaving Azein behind wondering if letting them go was a good idea.

—

Well when we got to my room I was pretty fuckin pissed off. Yah I just cussed.

Thats how pissed off I was.

I'm pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears. I do know that when Gin and Grimmjow saw how angry I was they backed up a little. Ok maybe a lot.

You see when I walked into my room there was a rather large suprize.

My room was trashed. Two of the walls had ginormous holes in them, my bed was in a million prices, the insides spread across he floor. My dresser had been broken and it's contents where also all over the floor. Certain articles of clothing were also in the mess.

I knew exactly who did this an I was going to kill the fucker.

Hell I was pissed off enough that I was going to go all Hidan on his ass. (That is a big threat).

That bastered was going to fucking regret ever doing this. He was going to rue the day. I was going to make him cry. I was going to fucking kill him before anyone else could.

I stormed out of my trashed room and down the hall. Gin and Grimmjow strayed far behind me. They could feel the deathly aura pouring off me.

I followed the restu to my destination. That fucker Nnitora was going to die.

* * *

Omg she is Pissed off! Yall don't mess with Nikki's stuff.

Wonder what's going to happen to Nnitora...

Ok so the last chapters asked if y'all want romance between Grimmy and Nikki. The answer was pretty much yes so yeah. Oh and if y'all haven gotten the hint yet there is going to be more then one story. I'm thinking she will al least see the Naruto verse, One Piece verse, and Fairytail verse. so I don't know if I want to do the romance in this one or later on... We will have to see. Oh and just so you know this will never have M related content. Ok maybe cussing wise (specially in the Naruto one with Hidan) but other then profanitys no. It's gunna stay T.

Ok is this chapters question, : if you have seen any Jeff Dunham stuff, which puppet is your favorite? I will give my answer in he next chapter.

if you are wondering wtf at the random Jeff Dunham stuff it's because I'm reading an x-over fic of Jeff gets sucked into the naruto world. It's freaking amazing, if you want to know its name it's called : pisses me off.

Ive been laughing my ass off at this story.

Anyway thank you soo very much to the amazing people who take the time to review! You make me so happy!

Peace out broz


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo how y'all doing? Wait do I care?**

**Why yes, yes I do. That's because I'm usually a kind person. **

**Oh and just so you guys know this chapter is kinda short. Yeah sorry. **

**Erleana: that's because your a lazy ass!**

**Me: no actually it's for a reason.**

**Erleana:which is?**

**Me:*speaking fast* I don't own own bleach I only own Nikki now on with the story. **

**Erleana: dude you suck. **

* * *

It didn't take long to find him and when I did ohhhh lets just say that it wasent pretty.

I don't really get pissed off very often, I tend to be somewhat non violent. That doesn't include hitting Grimmjow with my shoe cuze he is a perv. Or kicking someone when they insult me. Oh and also I tend to threaten people quite colorfully when they piss me off.

Ok maybe I'm a little violent.

It's just I am never really angry to the point that I was.

"he's gunna get his ass whooped," Erleana sang.

I marched into Sayzel's lab where the two were talking. They both looked pretty clam and Nnitora had his piano grin on his face. It was Sayzel who noticed me first, Nnitora had his back to me. He looked past Nnitora and his eyes widened.

Judging from his eyes he decided that now would be a good time to panic.

"Kuro to shiro no mezame" I growled and my sword split into two. My retsu was also greatly increased. Grimmjow and Gin who where behind me started breathing heavily. I was to pissed to notice.

Nnitora spun around in shock when he felt my presence "you fucker you destroyed my room!"

He grinned " ya so?" he said.

I rose Erleana "cero!" I shouted and a blast of energy quickly shot towards him. He and Sayzel quickly dodged out of the way. Nnitora quickly sprang forward and brought down his weapon. I brought up Akuma to block it. There was a clang as the collided.

"I just painted it!" I shouted my stomach felt a tug and Akuma suddenly caught on fire. I knew it was me that did it but I was still shocked. And so was Nnitora. It was probably another power of Akuma's.

Cool.

I swung Erleana around to go for his side "that won't work I have the strongest.." Nnitora was cut of when my sword struck him.

And sliced.

"strongest Gerro my ass," Erleana stated in my mind.

"althought he comment was not needed, I actually agree with her," Akuma said.

They were so true.

The wound wasn't that deep but it was bleeding. I sheathed my swords. "do not ever destroy my room again!" I said then left the room. Grimmjow and Gin followed behind.

I decided to be a nice person and leave at that.

Nnitora sat there holding his side in shock "what the fuck is she?" he whispered under his breath as I left.

Sayzel stood there in shock "I have no idea..."

—

I marched angerly out of the room the deadly aura still pouring off of me. Only in smaller quantities. "you do realize you just fucking cut Nnitora right?" Grimmjow asked.

"bitch had it coming," I replied.

Grimmjow laughed "your so fucking awesome," I stopped and looked around "where did Gin go?"

"He went to tell Azein what happened so you wouldn't get in too much trouble... That or he needed to change his underwear,"

"I see... Also TMI," I said. I continued walking, or at least I tried. Falling forward Grimmjow quickly caught me and steadied me. I put my head to my forehead. "seams like I still haven't recovered from the hollow," I said.

"it seams so,"

"can I sleep in your room?" I asked glancing up at Grimmjow.

His face was a little red "wait why" he asked. What was he stupid? Or maybe I was just cranky.

You know how us humans are when we are tired. Bitchy.

I rolled my eyes "Nnitora destroyed my room."

"oh ya". Grimmjow then picked me up bridal style( not complaining) and sonoidoed to his room.

"not minding this," Erleana said as I was being carried.

"I am, I'm a dude who in a way is being carried," Akuma said to her.

"well its two chicks against you soooo... We win ya demon bastered," Erleana retorted.

'um yeah, I'm pretty exhausted and unless y'all want me to go psycho on your butt please shut up,' I said mentally.

Grimmjow used his foot to open the door"I don't have a couch so I'll just sleep on the floor," he explained while he laid me on his bed. The bed of course was king sized( wonder why). Then my eyes widened. Realizing Grimmjows words surprised me.

Grimmjow was the player of Las Noches, I thought he would take advantage of the situation. What the hell was wrong with him.

I scrunched my eyebrows "awh hell no you an't gonna be sleeping on the floor of your own damn room! Either I'm sleeping on the floor or were sharing the bed." I ranted.

"oooohh playin it smart" Erleana sneakily stated.

Grimmjow crossed his arms "well I'm not letting my friend sleep on the floor especially since she is injured so I guess we are sharing the bed." he stated. (score!)

"woah Grimmy just said the f-word and it's not the cuss one!" Erleana said in my mind.

"and your a dumbass shut the hell up!" Akuma shouted " it's like a movie just sit quiet and watch,"

Somtimes I wish I could kill my zampacto spirits but then again Erleana did have a point.

My jaw was agape "you you called me your friend!" I said.

"so, you did too,"he retorted.

"ya well it's more surprising coming from you," I said. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and laid next to me.

"well its the truth so deal with it. Or I'll kill you" Grimmjow grumbled.

I smiled "that's my Grimmjow" I said.

Grimmjow smiled.

Yawning I turned to him " you know I think that panthers are becoming cooler then tigers," I said then closed my eyes. Grimmjow looked over at me eyes widened, but I was already asleep.

He smiled again "I think that humans aren't as useless as they seam," he said then closed his eyes too.

* * *

Yeah I know short chapter I'm sorry.

Also I might be updating later like maybe every two weeks instead of one soon because I have caught up with my pre written parts so yeah.

Ok answering last chapters question my favorite Jeff Dunham puppet is Achmed the dead terrist.

Ok this chapters Qestion is:have you ever done any martial arts?

Thank you to the reviewers oy make me so happy. Oh and hopefully there was enough Erleana and Akuma to the person that asked. Originally there was like none of them in it but because you asked I inserted them. Oh an spoiler alert Erleana has a super funny moment next chapter. I think it's hilarious.

Ok see y'all later! Enjoy yourselves. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I'm mainly posting every other week. **

**Sorry... But I have caught up to all of my prewritten stuff so yeah. Sorry. **

**Anyways Yay new chapter. It's about medium length and at about a b+ to A- humor level. **

**Oh and thanks to the reviewer who told me the correct spelling for bastard. I knew I was spelling it wrong but my spell check wouldn't show the right one so I just guessed. I'm kinda bad at spelling. And it's not like they teach you the correct spelling for it in school. That would be awsome "this weeks vocabulary list is**

**3. Asshole**

**4. Fuck**

**5. shit**

**6. Jackass**

**8. Crap**

**9. Jerkoff**

**10. Damn**

**The kid takes the list home to thier parents "hey mommy I learned a new word today!"**

**Yep that would be awsome. But also terrible. **

**Sooo...**

** I don't own Bleach, but I own bleach. **

* * *

Ok well it seamed as though my memory was a little fuzzy because when I woke up and realized it wasn't my room I was a little freaked. Not only that, I realized that I was on the same bed as someone. I could hear their breath next to me.

I was frozen. What the hell happened I had no idea. It was almost a cuss worthy moment.

Almost.

"What the cheesenip's," I whispered as I turned over. My eyes shot open in shock when I saw who was next to me. The blue hair was instantly recognizable. I relaxed a little bit the memory's coming back. Nnitora destroying my room, and my reaction.

I scrunched my nose. Did I really cuss that much? Wow I must have been really pissed off. I made sure to mentally scold myself.

"whaaaaatttt," I heard then I saw Grimmjow opening his eyes. He opened his mouth in a yawn.

"Sup" I said to him.

He yawned again then rubbed his eyes.

"oh mornin " he said lazily. He yawned and stretched his arms up. Much like a cat. A bell rang in my head. Then my eyes glazed over his torso in sudden confusion "um Grimmjow where did your shirt go?" I asked not sure if I wanted the answer.

Grimmjow looked down " oh I never sleep with a shirt," he answered.

I deadpanned "so you decided that the night that I was on the same bed as you to not wear a shirt?" I asked partly annoyed. Even though my inner fangirl screamed I suppressed it with my unconfort.

"I didn't think it would matter," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed and looked over to the door, and froze again.

Well chizzle.

Heads were poked through the door and jaws were agape. How long they were there only Jashin knows.

Well this was going to be awkward.

My eyes scanned the people who were there.

The funnest face to look at was Azein's who was the person farthest in the room. Everyone there was frozen in place from shock.

Even Uluquiorra stood there his mouth slightly open staring into the room.

Dude camera moment.

The people standing there were Starrk ( who I think was actually just sleeping with his yes open) Barragon, Sayzel, Aaroniero, Uluquiorra, Azein, Yammy, and Gin. However Gin did look more intreaged then surprised.

Grimmjow noticed what I was looking at and laughed. "let those bastards think what they want," he said and I sighed.

Then I returned with "hey Starrk, Uluquiorra, and Gin are not bastards." I retorted. The others there are debatable.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "that's your opinion,".

I shook my head "anyway how do we get them out of shock?" I asked him.

He grinned evilly.

"no," I snapped.

"awhhhhh damn it," Erleana whined. I ignored her.

I then sonedioed over to the group. This might be fun.

Everyone was still frozen, so I did what everyone in this situation would do. I poked Azein in the forehead. "forgive me Azein maybe next time," I said just for funzeiz.

Well it worked because he was instantly snapped back to reality.

For the rest I just said " hey everyone Starrk's actually running!"They instantly looked around with confused looks on their faces.

Hey it would have been a one in a lifetime event.

Azein dusted himself off "well I would um like to ask why you were in Grimmjows bed," he asked with an exasperated tone. Everyone else had an expression of the same question on their faces.

"Nnitora destroyed my room,"

I think Azein almost went back to shock mode. He was stopped from going into it by his pride. Damn it would have been fun to see him shocked again. I wish I got a picture.

It was priceless.

Anywhozzle

"so you slept in Grimmjow's room and on his bed no less?" he asked

"you obviously haven't been to my room because it is fricken trashed,"

"yep trash," Erleana said with a giggle in my head.

Yet again I ignored her.

Azein rose an eyebrow "would you show me?"

I shrugged my shoulders "sure,"

Me and Azein walked passed the espada and Gin and continued down the hall towards my room.

Sayzel scrunched his eyebrows "wait you just dropped the fact that they slept in the same bed so quickly!" he said with a rather confused and partly disturbed look on his face.

"if you follow you'll see why!" I shouted back to him. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and followed.

Azein jaw dropped when we entered my room.

"ha how do you know that Nnitora did this?" he asked exasperated.

"um who the hell else would?" asked Akuma to Erleana.

There was a pause "um maybe... Oh a it could have been the bogey man?" she said.

"he isn't real," Akuma replied.

Erleana had a shocked expression "Nooooo! It's not true!" she cried.

Mentally I sighed "Akuma! The bogey man is Erleana's equivalent to Santa Clause. Don't ruin her dreams!" I scolded then remembered my conversation.

"I asked him then I stabbed him so it's all good," I replied cooly.

Azein rose an eyebrow "your fine with that"

I nodded in reply.

"well he really did destroy your room," Tia said as she entered my room.

Wow rumors spread fast.

There was a hint if anger in her eyes. The rest of the espada that were in Grimmjow's room all entered my room. Including Grimmjow who came and stood next to me. He still didn't have a shirt on.

Not that it bothered me.

"Yep but it's good now cuze I cut him with my sword," I quickly said.

"You were able to cut that trash?" Uluquiorra asked.

"hey I'm not fucking trash!" Nnitora shouted as he walked into my room.

"he is right. He isn't trash. He wouldn't fit in the dumpster,"

I retorted.

"I thought you said everything was good.." Grimmjow pointed out.

He was true but...

"I said that I didn't want to kill him anymore, I never said he wasn't an ass."

Grimmjow nodded in agreance.

Azein turned to Nnitora "why did you do this,"he asked. Azein seamed of have a look of annoyance on his face.

I would understand to, you know you take that time to build a room for a guest and one of your housemates destroys the room. Wait I wouldn't be annoyed. I'd be pissed. Which reminds me.

I slapped myself on the forehead.

Everyone looked over at me like I was crazy. Which was true but that doesn't matter.

"yes?" I asked them when there looks started to make my eye twitch.

"You slapped yourself why?" Sayzel asked.

I looked over at him "it was my punishment for cussing so much yesterday."

Everyone still looked at me like I had snapped. I was kinda awkward.

"ok stop staring at me like that or I'll cero your ass," I said partly annoyed.

Azein rose an eyebrow ( I have no idea how he can do that and keep the peto grin) "you can cero" he asked.

"like a boss," ok not that good but still.

Everyone blank faced.

It was times like these that I remember how little they know.

I sighed "yes I can cero, it's part of my zampacto's powers."

"Holy shit this place is trashed!" Erleana said randomly appearing.

Well at least the focus was no longer on me.

Never mind because Azein turned back to me while pointing at Erleana "your zampacto sprit?" he guessed.

I nodded "not only her,"

Akuma also popped out of thin air "Yo" he said nonchalantly.

"double sword," he said partially impressed.

I nodded "I've only released it three times." I said. Grimmjow looked at me "I only know of two,"

"and that's all you are going to know," I replied.

Grimmjow grinned "you know you will eventually tell me right,"

My shoulders dropped "ya I know," I answered. Knowing me I wouldn't be able to keep it from my friend even though I think he would probably kill Lolly, which he can't because she is actually important. Stupid bitch... I mean... no wait she is a bitch I can get mentally slapped later.

I then turned to Akuma "oh ya forgot ta ask ya you can catch fire!" I said with excitement.

He made a sheepish look and put his hand behind his head "yeah you aren't supposed to be able to do that yet,"

"Naruto?"

"yeah"

"how did I do it?" I asked truly wondering how.

"you were just that pissed off,"

Nnitora stepped up with an annoyed/confused look "wait so you didn't even know you could make fire?"

"Che no," I replied.

I then realized how far from the original topic I had gone.

I rose my hand into the air "ok Nnitora as punishment for destroying my room you must fix it!" I said with a completely strait face.

He deadpanned "your fucking joking right?" he asked.

My face twitched and I did the anime style fire of anger "do I look like I'm joking?" I staited through gritted teeth and my fist raised. My restu also raised.

Nnitora sweat dropped.

I fealt like Erza from Fairytail. It was kinda awsome.

Nnitora's shoulders dropped " fuck...fine bitch," he said.

*eye twitch*

My fist quickly went up and socked Nnitora in the stomach sending him flying through the wall creating a giant hole. "only Grimmjow can call me Bitch you ass monkey!"

Grimmjow smirked "that's right bitch,"

Azein rose an eyebrow "where did you learn to do that?"

I blank faced at him having no idea what he was talking about. Seriously I'm smart and I had no idea to what he was refering to "what?" I asked.

Azein scrunched his eyebrows. Could she not know what she had even done? "you gathered your Restu in your fist then released it at the exact timing of your punch making it more effective. I have never seen it used like that before, of course retsu increases muscle power but with that you could do much more damage," he said.

Ok I knew what he was talking about. I had actually taken the idea from Naruto, how Sakura and Tsunade can punch so hard. Only I used retsu. I practiced in the shower. I never a fully punched anything but I worked on gathering my resu to my fists then releasing it.

Which reminded me. I compleatly ignored Azein's comment and grabbed a pair of my clothes from the ground. Then walked to Grimmjow "I'm going to go use your shower, bye," he shrugged his shoulders "fine by me, but I need to go to my room too,"

"ok," I responded.

I looked back at the people's in my room "ok I'ma take a shower so I'll talk to y'all later. Sorry Azein but a girl needs her showers." I said and with that left.

Azein stood in Nikki's room with a confused look on his face. He looked at his espada "is it just me or has she suddenly gotten way more comfortable here?" he asked.

The espada nodded in reply. Along with Erleana and Akuma who hadn't returned yet.

Sayzel rose his eyebrow "and why are you still here?" he asked.

Akuma shrugged his shoulders "we were never told to return, so basically we are doing whatever the hell we want," He folded his arms and looked back at the Espada with a cool expression.

"Anarchy bitches!" Erleana screamed at the top of her lungs "we are going rebel!" she added. She started running around with her arms in the air.

Everyone sweat dropped.

I was back in the room in an instant "Erleana Akuma go home!" I said.

Erleana straitened "yes mom!" she said then disappeared.

Akuma only straitened slightly "I wasn't going to let her do anything," He scoffed and moved his head to the side.

"you and I both know without me you alone wouldn't be able to stop her when she is in one of those moods," I deadpanned then left for good as I saw Akuma's shape disappear out of thin air.

I was finally getting used to that.

Me and Grimmjow walked side by side down the hall, well actually I was partly dancing while walking.

Yeah I do that.

"so your taking a shower?" Grimmjow asked turning to me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Grimmjow. My head turned to study his face. *eye twitch* "oh god no you pervert!" I shouted as I took my shoe off and started smacking him. I brought it down on him multiple times before I stopped. "dude no, " I said and continued walking.

"I was joking.." he said.

"your face says otherwise,"

He crossed his arms "damn it how do you know me so well!" he said.

I turned to him and hugged him "because you are my friend you idiot!"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at my actions. Then his face relaxed. "yeah, your my friend too," he said.

I smiled back at him. "I know."

He rose an eyebrow "Soooo?" he asked.

"Jashin no we are not taking a shower together," I shouted as I hit him again with my shoe.

* * *

Awh Grimmjow...Always a pervert.

So I hope you peeps liked the chapter.

Ok so I asked if you guys did any martial arts and I got a few answers... For me why yes, yes I am in a Martial arts. I'm in American style Kempo karate. I'm a first degree brown belt and will be testing for black in December. I should have already tested for black but I was to busy to train because of school, and other sports. And I'm kinda lazy.

Ok so this chapters question! : Which is better ninjas or pirates? And it could be any tpte of ninja or pirate like Naruto vs. Luffy or Soifon vs. Jack Sparrow. Yes I count Soifon as a ninja.

I love reviews and if there wasn't a damn computer in my way I would hug everyone who reviewed. So please review and then you can have and imaginary hug from either Akuma or Erleana or Nikki (or me) or Grimmjow. You pick.

Bye bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey my lovelies! Yeah I know this took a while I'm sooooooooo sorry! But this chapter is long so I hope that makes it better. **

**I just didn't have any drive last chapter! I got like no reviews and then I just couldn't write! So please even if you hate the chapter review even if it's two words. You have no idea how much it helps. **

**Grimmjow: yeah review. Or I'll beat you to death!**

**Erleana: then I'll eat you!**

**Me: um no you won't, and thats disgusting. **

**Akuma: she don't own bleach. If she did there would be waaaaayyyyyy more Grimmjow screen time. **

**Erleana and me: *drooling* yep. **

* * *

So I slipped into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I had told Grimmjow to wait in his room for me unless he wanted to do something else and leave. In my rush I forgot to lock the door behind me.

And a big mistake it was.

The bathroom was rather large and surprisingly clean but I didn't take much time to inspect it. I quickly slipped into the shower.

Instantly my body relaxed. I love showers. I'm in love with water. You get me in a pool, lake or river it's hell to get me out. There is a reason why I have been yelled at for taking hour long showers.

I'm like Kisame, I was born for water, although I can't breath in it. But I'm not exactly a shark man. Oh and if you are reading this Kisame, please do not use Samehada on me!

I looked at what Grimmjow had for hair products. Of course it was something that I had ever heard of but I used it anyway. I had nothing else.

Well now I know why his hair is so damn soft. Seriously all I put in was the shampoo and it was like instant results. Soft as cat fur. Crazy.

I was reaching for the conditioner when I heard a click. I froze. What (who) could that be? I poked my head through the shower curtain to see Grimmjow entering the bathroom.

He had a guilty look on his face. "I had to pee," he said.

As if.

"If I wasn't take a shower I would be beating the crap out of you," I deadpanned. I gritted my teeth to prevent me from saying more.

He put up his hands shrugging his shoulders and went over to the toilet. I quickly crawled into a ball on the bottom of the shower. Patiently waiting this out.

It was really awkward.

I quietly just sat there trying to focus on only my thoughts. Damn this probably wouldn't be so bad if I didn't... Well I already knew myself that I liked him. And not just in the friendly way. But was anything going to happen? Most likely not.

The probability of him liking me was around the never part of the spectrum. At least he was my friend. That all I really need.

I sighed.

I heard the sound of the sink running which made me think he was washing his hands. Which is good because from what I hear most guys don't wash their hands after they pee. That's just disgusting.

I glanced from behind the curtain again. Only my head was visible from the other side.

During washing his hands he turned his head around and grinned at me evilly. That was his pervert grin.

I was instantly angered.

I grabbed the soap and chucked it at him from behind the curtain. He ducked laughing and quickly made his way out of the bathroom.

"Bastard," I muttered then quickly finished my shower.

I was so going to beat the crap out of him.

I wrapped the towel around me then went and locked the door so he wouldn't walk in on me when I was changing. Then I slipped into the clothes I had grabbed. They ended up being a black pair of b-ball shorts and a black T-shirt with a red cloud. Yep. I also, to the best of my abilities with my wet hair put it up in a ponytail.

Putting the towel on my shoulders I unlocked the door and turned the knob so I could go in his room.

He was so going to die... again.

He just sat casually on his bed like noting happened. His blue eyes turned to me with disinterest "Yo," he said. His face showing little to no interest. He was picking dirt out of his fingernails.

Profanities were streaming in my head and Erleana and Akuma were sitting in my inner world in silence.

Grimmjow sensed my anger pouring towards him.

His disinterested eyes suddenly shot open "oh shit.." he said and I pounced. I flew across the room towards him.

"Holy crap!" he said jumping of the bed. I landed where he was once sitting then I jumped again landing on his back.

He fell to the floor and I grabbed one of his arms and pulled it behind him in a reverse arm lock.

"Ouch! fucking damn it!" he said.

"You deserve it!" I said.

Grmmjow tried to roll her off but it only made the arm lock more painful. How the hell could she keep him down? She shouldn't even have this much strength.

"get off!"

"say your sorry!"

"What?"

"I said to say your sorry!"

"fucking fine! I'm sorry!" Grimmjow said.

I rolled off of him. He sat up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Karma's a bitch," I said simply. Which of course it was.

Next he did something I was not expecting. There was a puppy dog look on his face. Much to my surprise he was pretty damn good at it.

I melted.

"Awhhhh I'm sorry ," I said hugging him. My arms wrapped around him and over my shoulder where I couldn't see, he did a smile of victory. After a couple seconds his arms wrapped around me too. Accepting the hug.

He sniffed my hair "hmmm why does your hair smell so good?" he asked.

I rose and eyebrow "what the hell it's your shampoo and conditioner I used,"

"really,"

"yeah,"

"well then I must smell delicious," he said.

I just laughed and sat back. Sometimes Grimmjows man pride was just hilarious. Ok a lot of the times.

"your weird," I said.

"look who's talkin,"

"touché,"

We sat in silence. Which for me isn't good because when it's silent I get bored, and when I bored I start thinking randomly. At least the result of my boredom didn't end up in a painting spree.

This time.

Out of my pocket I pulled out my IPod and looked at it. Pressing the little button I sighed as it flashed low battery at me. Cursing me with its dead battery.

I guess we were going to Sayzel's lab.

"um what is that?" asked Grimmjow pointing to the device in my hands. He had never seen anything like it.

I smacked the flashing screen with the palm of my hand "well it's an iPod but it's dead so I can't really show you what it does. Yet. We are going to Sayzel's lab so I can make a charger,"

Grimmjow nodded along with a wtf look "ok..." he said. Going along with it resulted in the least confusion and pain.

I jumped up spinning towards the door. Before I went to Sayzel's I needed to stop somewhere else. I sprinted out of the door.

Grimmjow jumped up. He could have sworn right before she left he had seen a evil smile on Nikki's face. That wasn't good. Sonoidoing along he hurried to catch up with Nikki.

He skidded to a stop as he saw her turn into a doorway. Looking up he realized where I had ventured.

Into Gin's store.

When he entered the doorway I was already skipping over to the counter where Gin was standing. I put my hand down on the counter "I would like to place an order," I said.

Gin rose a suspicious eyebrow "what kinda order,"

I turned to Grimmjow "um can you please step out the door, I don't want you to hear the suprize. Also no pervert,"

Grimmjow folded his arms and scoffed as he exited the room, showing his annoyance.

I turned back to Gin with a devious grin on my face "do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked.

Eyebrow still raised Gin grabbed a sticky note and a pencil. "will dat work fo cha?" he asked.

"yep thank you.." I said as I grabbed the paper and drew on it. I gave Gin the sticky note "how long do you think it could take to make that?" I asked.

Gin had a confused smile "well probably one ta two hours,"

I smiled, I would be able to grab it when I finished my charger. I waved as I exited the room "please finish it ASAP! It's important for stuff," I said then disappeared from Gin's view.

Grimmjow stood waiting for me arms crossed outside the door. I did a weird funky half skip half dance thing over to Grimmjow which just ended up making him have a wtf face. My work was done.

I wrapped my arm around his "well let's go to the next destination!" I said in a singsong tone. Grimmjow just let me drag him along.

We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" I sang as I skipped. Ok maybe I woke up in a weird mood today. At least I was happy.

I skipped into the pink haired scientists lab with a Luffy type grin on my face. Feeling my restu Sayzel turned around with an expression that could only be read as 'please don't destroy the lab'

Hey that wasn't my goal for today.

'um can we talk yet?' I heard Erleana whisper to Akuma.

'shhhh! I'm not sure!' Akuma whispered back. I just laughed internally.

I rose my hand "Yo,".

Sayzel scrunched his eyes at my weird entrance. "You do realize that I do not fully understand humans and their customs?" he said pushing up his glasses.

" And I do not understand how it's that hard. Try to keep up with the inkeep."

Sayzel again rose his eyebrow "what?" he asked.

I sighed giving up. There was no point to go on. Then I compleatly changed the subject "I need your assistance with something of great importance," I said pulling my IPod out of my pocket.

Sayzel looked at my iPod as if it was some weird object from another dimension, ...oh wait. "I would like to know what that is,"

With a slight growl in my voice I replied "well I would show you but it's dead. So we need to make it a charger." It rather annoyed me that my iPod was dead. This thing is like a part of me.

Sayzel nodded and looked at the iPod his eye looking over it like Grimmjow would a hot chick.

"I pretty much know how to do it but I need supplies to do it, also you can make sure I don't shock myself," I added onto my last comment trying to ignore the way he was looking at my iPod. It was creeping me out.

Sayzel nodded and motioned to his left "this way" he said and I followed. Grimmjow also followed behind. Grimmjow had his arms folded and a look of disinterest was on his face.

As soon was Sayzel showed me the things he had I went strait to work. Seeing all he things he had my eyes sparkled in the same way that Luffy and Choppers do. (as in stars shining). I felt like a fat kid in a candy store. Maybe I should come here more often.

I found a pair of goggles that had a black band with yellow dots in a line. The lenses square with gold around them. There was also a green nose cover. I had a fangirl moment that was very similar to the Naruto moment when Naruto gave Kakashi the new makout tactics, and quickly pulled them over my head and let them rest on my forehead. How something like them could be here I did not know.

I had a pleased look on my face and my head was saying 'Captain Kid, Eustass Captain Kid!' over and over like a mantra.

Grimmjow looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Um what was that," he asked.

Trying to play in character I replied "do not speak to me wench," in a rude tone.

She just call him a chick? "what, the, fuck," Grimmjow said but didn't press it further. Sometimes it was just best to not ask. For sanity purposes.

I pulled out a couple of wires and started to work with them into the shape I needed. "hey at least I don't have a straw hat," I said not taking my eyes off what I was doing.

Sayzel sat on the other side of the work table I was at and inspected as I continued with what I was doing.

Grimmjow looked over my shoulder to get a peek at what I was doing. "so wait what are you doing again?" he asked.

"I'm making a charger.."

"oh ok... Um what the fucks a charger?"

"ahhhhh it gives technological devices power,"

"weird,"

"no not really, you have electrical outlets in your room you know,"

"what are electrical outlets?"

I paused "um the weird smiley face things on your walls,"

Grimmjow had a shocked but interested look on his face "so that's what those are? I been freaking wondering about that." he said then out his head on his hand that was rested on the table. He was quiet again as I continued to work.

I sighed and wiped away a drip of sweat from my forhead. It wasn't hot in here, it was just working with such small mechanical items tended to put stress on me. I am not to sure why though. It wasn't to difficult to do, it was just very slow and time consuming.

Sensing a restu passing by the door I spun on my chair "hey Uluquiorra! Sup!" I shouted. I could feel a disturbance in his restu that only happened to him when I was around. He had been walking past the door at the exact moment I called for him, thus he stood partally frozen near the doorway.

"I have nothing to say to you," he said then started to walk.

"WAIT," I screamed twards him. There was another disruption in his restu.

He turned slowly back to me "what," he staited simply. His face showing no emotion, well to everyone else at least.

"you didn't call me trash,"

"..." and realizing his mistake in a flash he was gone.

I spun back around in my chair throwing my hands up "yay he likes me!"

Grimmjow had a small smirk " I like you too you know"

I smiled at him "yeah but Ulquiorra doesn't care about nothing,"

Sayzel's eye twitched "you know that sentence was grammatically incorrect,"

I had fake tears "No! Nikki's a good girl!" I cried. Yeah scratch the straw hat thing if I had a Tobi mask we would be screwed. And the world would be mine! Muahahahaha.

"hey I didn't like anyone either, till you came along. But you are the only one," Grimmjow said.

Wiping my fake tears I replied "really?"

Sayzel waved his hand "hey you do realize I'm right here right?"

Grimmjow didn't even look at him "shut up pink pansy," he said then continued to talk to me. "but seriously everyone else pisses me off,"

I started laughing at Grimmjows actions. He was just so funny somtimes. Rude, but funny. I went back to fiddling with the wires. It continued like that for about an hour, me fiddling what my project having simple conversation with Grimmjow, Grimmjow insulting Sayzel, me laughing at Grimmjows comments until...

"yeah finally" I said stretching my hands into the air. I quickly found an outlet and plugged it in. A little battery sign appeared onto my screen and I smiled as I saw that it worked. it was like my soul was returned! It only took about five minutes for the iPod to be useable again and it's main screen popped up.

Grimmjow walked up and looked at my background "um is that me?" he asked looking at the picture.

Quickly pressing the music button I replied with "no".

Grimmjow smirked "you said that this was just a tv show in your world... I'm not perhaps your favorite character am I?" he asked.

My face was turning red "noo.." I barley managed to choke out. Damn it sometimes I forget that Grimmjow was actually kinda smart. Very unlike Hidan, my number two fav. Actually that's why Grimmjow was ahead of Hidan, he was smart... And his hair is blue. I love crazy people.

I quickly went to a song " ok so my iPod stores music and can play it whenever I want, if it's not dead of course," I explained changing the subject.

Grimmjow rose a suspicious eyebrow but decided to ignore the conversation swap.

My fingers expertly went to the exact song that I wanted and I smiled as I heard it again, my headphones where unplugged and the speaker all the way up. The song 'Out of Control' by Hoobastank played and I started jamming to the music.

Grimmjow looked at he iPod and at me in surprise. Then he to started to jam to the music.

After the song was done I switched it to a pop song 'Can't hold us' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.

I danced. Now I know a lot of people suck at dancing or they are, you know al-ight. I'm not you know an expert per say but I'm pretty damn good... At pop danceing. So I was doing all sorts of awsome cool dance moves such ass shuffling, the spongebob, and that dance to the song Gangnam style , I'm not sure what's its called so I'll call it g-dance.

Grimmjow and Sayzel stood in awe.

I skipped over to Grimmjow and grabbed his hands and tried to get him to move to he beat of the music as well. Slowly but surely he unfroze and followed along as I showed him what to do. He was a quick learner and soon was dancing along like a boss. As the song changed to 'Sexy and I know it' I smiled "Grimmjow this is your theme song!"

He scrunched his eyebrows but then listened to the lyrics "awh hell yeah it's is" he said.

Me and Grimmjow were soon dancing in sync not missing a beat. and at the end of the song we both flexed whilst saying "I'm sexy and I know it,"

I wasn't sure about me but Grimmjow was pretty damn sexy. (all who agree say aye!)

Sayzel still stood here in shock "I'm not sure about the sexy part, but I do know that I want you out of my lab,"

I put my hand up "wait," I said in a serious tone. The look of my eyes said I wasn't joking.

Sayzel stood in surprise.

"Do you have speakers with an auxiliary output?"

Sayzels expression quickly changed to one that said 'I should have known'. "yes I do, it's over there, now get out," he replied.

I happily skipped over to where he had pointed and grabbed what he pointed to. It looked a little funny, but I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed it carrying it out of the room.

Grimmjow followed behind me " so where are we going now?" he asked. His eyebrows where raised and his voice was quiet as to not be to loud since he was beside me. At least he thinks about stuff like that.

With a half pouting look I replied "well I was hoping you would teach me how to use a garuganta and I was heading to the training rooms."

He shrugged his shoulders "find by me." he said and we continued on.

The hallways as always were rather quiet. You know that quite where you can hear your own breathing and heart beat and it seams so loud like you might go deaf. You know the one that seams really creepy and makes you feel like your in a horror movie. Yeah that one.

I sighed while looking up "geah! I would never have thought that I would miss elevator music!" I shouted to he empty hallway. My words echoed back to me.

Grimmjow turned and looked at me with a confused expression on his face "what?" he asked.

I scratched my head "oh ah, there are mechanical devices that can take you up to the different level of buildings in seconds. Its basically a better way then stairs. And in some of the really tall buildings the elevators have music to fill the awkward silence. Mostly the music sucks. But in this silent hallway it would be very welcomed." I explained.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement "yeah these hallways are pretty boring," he looked at the speakers I was carrying then at me then back to the speakers. An evil grin spread across his face "hey I have a different place to work out." he said.

I rose an intrueged eyebrow "Ohh where," I asked in reply to his comment. I was rather interested at what he was thinking.

"To the observation room... They have an intercom system," he said.

If I wasn't holding a 20lb speaker system I would have jumped him in a hug. "you my friend are a genius," I said. Slightly lifting the speaker I added "so what should I do with this?"

He waved it off "we'll take it with us and return it later."

"oh, ok," I said.

At the next corridor we steered our course so that we would be heading in the right direction to the video room. Las Noches was as always the silent, white, sound absorbing place as always.

Grimmjow and I continued with small talk as we made our way to the room. And about halfway there Grimmjow finally took the speaker away from me mumbling something along the lines of "you were looking tired,"

He was weird sometimes.

Guys.

So as we were walking, Grimmjow carrying the speaker, I pulled out my iPod and started to make a playlist. I quickly sorted through my music and picked all of he songs I wanted for my garuganta training. I know that hollows can usually just open a garuganta but I had a feeling that since I was not born hollow I would need some pointers.

We turned into the video room and I quickly searched for an auxiliary output near the loudspeaker system. Grimmjow just set the speaker down in the corner. The room was actually rather large, well at least large enough for me and Grimmjow to train.

Finding what I needed I plugged in my iPod, turned on the speakers, then started the music after pressing shuffle. The first song that popped up was Invincible by Adeltilus way. I danced my way over to Grimmjow with a smile on my face.

He shoved his hands into his pockets "well are you ready?" he asked. He had a bored expression on his face.

I nodded in reply to his question. I was ready. I hoped.

He went on explaining what exactly a garuganta was and how it worked even though I already pretty much knew. But he did tell me about somethings I did not know about. Such as the only way to get to Huco Mundo was via garuganta, and the shingami form of transport was not able to. Yet gargantua's could go to any of the three places, the real world Soul Society and Huco Mundo.

Grimmjow then went on to explain to me how to open a garuganta. He had me hold out my hand and focus my restu into the point of my index finger. Then I was told to slowly move my finger across the air making a line.

There was at first a sound like a zipper and a small black line made its way across the air. Then with the sound of a deflating ballon the line disappeared in a flash, along with my self confidence. I sighed and slumped my shoulders panting. This was harder then it looked. I wiped sweat from my forehead.

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow "you all right?"

I stood up strait "yeah I'm fine," I said breathing in. Put my hands on my hips and looked up "man you make this look easy!" I wined.

"That's because it's supposed to be," Grimmjow replied. He was rather confused as to why it would be so difficult for her. I mean he could feel how much of her retsu it took just to try to open one. It was rather confusing as to why it would effect her so much and so drastically as it had.

"try again," he said.

I nodded with a look of determination on my face. I straitened my back and took in a deep breath before I stuck out my hand, finger pointing in the air. Concentrating my retsu in the point of my finger, I brought it across the air making a rip type sound as it moved. A black line appeared, this time larger then last. By a little.

The garuganta opened and I smiled at my success. I turned to Grimmjow with a smile on my face "I did it!" I said.

Grimmjow had his arms crossed and a solid look on his face. " I could probably only fit my hand through that. " he said.

Sad thing is, it was true.

With a lip rose and my teeth gritted in annoyance I turned back around grumbling "at least it's better then last time." which was true! It acually opened this time. But of course I would have to keep trying till I got it right. This was my way back and forth from Huco Mundo and my world. And also I had a wierd feeling down in my gut that I would need it for some reason soon.

"try again," he ordered.

So I tried. Even though I could feel it drain my retsu at an insane pace I tryed. Even though I was tired I tryed. This wasn't something I could just half ass. I needed to be serious.

For the most part.

After about 20 more try's I was finally able to accomplish opening a full blown Garuganta. My hands were on my knees and I was gasping for breath. I was covered in sweat and my retsu was almost used up.

I rose my head to look at Grimmjow my bangs covering one of my eyes. I was still panting, my lungs trying to find air. I was about to say 'look at that' when there was a loud crash as the door slammed open and a "What the hell is going on!" was shouted into the room.

Grimmjow and I looked over in suprize at the very angry Azein who just walked through the door. He was seething with anger.

I blinked and looked at him. Never in my anime watching life had I seen Azein angry as this. I know he goes all psycho angry at Ichigo during there epic fight, but this was a different kinda angry. I didn't like it.

"why the HELL, is there music echoing down the halls of Las Noches!" he shouted.

I grabbed Grimmjows coat with my hand and I tryed to pulled him towards the garuganta "escape route!" I shouted.

Azein stood there with a pissed off look on his face. He moved his finger across he air and with a swift motion he garuganta disappeared in a flash. The escape route was gone.

Slowly I turned around to face my doom. Usually Azein scared me in no way possible. But this. This was terrifying.

My mind quickly went over the many different way I could go about this and ways that I could answer and make it so I wouldn't die. I would say Grimmjow too but he is in all realities dead. I ran over many different plans and what there actions would possibly have as an end result. But with Azein in this state, I wasn't sure there was an easy way out.

I finally decided on a set of actions that would most likely produce results in my favor. "Me and Grimmjow were training. He was teaching me how to use a Garuganta," I said unsurely.

'bitch curl is scary,' Erleana whispered.

'Eh I could take him' Akuma sneered. He seamed to be rather cocky about himself.

Azein's angered glare wavered. "why were you playing music around Las Noches," he demanded from me, his anger still apparent by the tone of his voice.

I quickly came up with another response "well the hallways of Las Noches are super quiet and we wanted to make it not so. The silence was driving me even crazier!" I said still unsure of my words.

Grimmjow snorted "like that's possible," he said.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

"hey!" he shouted back. His face turning into a scowl.

I put my hands on my hips and humphed. With my eyes closed I replied "Karma's a bitch,"

He punched me in the shoulder and with a smirk he replied "what comes around goes around," he stood here with his cocky grin on his face.

My eye twitched "oh that's it!" I said then I jumped him knocking us to the floor. We wrestled and I tried to go for a four square lock on his arm but he wriggled free.

Azein stood in the doorway his anger expression more borderline scarred for life. He coughed into his hand to revert the attention to him.

Grimmjow and I paused and I quickly jumped off of him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

Azein didn't know where to start again. He looked at me then his eyebrows furrowed as they came to a realization "Miss Nikki, what happened to your retsu?" he asked. His usual expression and emotion returned.

'miss Nikki?' my mind asked in a wtf moment.

'geahhhhhh I'm tired!' Erleana whined in my mind.

'it's because she used up her restu,' Akuma said to the annoying hollow. Sometimes I wonder how they could possibly both be a part of my soul.

I looked at Azein with a look of, oh "Grimmjow was teaching me to open a Garuganta," I answered truthfully. The look in my eyes was unwavering but not demanding and angered.

With much confusion he answered with "but garuganta's only use so much retsu, yours is almost gone." he did not understand how such a large retsu could be wiped almost clean with such a simple task.

Grimmjow stood with his arms folded. "I don't know a hundred percent sure why, But it seams as though it takes a whole lot more of her restu to make one then it does for us,"

Azein's eyes stared at me in interest. It may perhaps be because she had so little hollow in her that it was much more difficult to do so. However, one treatment with the hogeku could possibly change that. But there was also the reason why he possibly couldn't. Which is the same reason that he did not make her wear the white uniform.

"hey Azein why don't you force me to wear the white uniform?" Azein was pulled away from his thoughts

He looked at me with a confused expression 'did she read my mind?' he thought.

His face went back to it's usual stoic expression with a side of humor. "it is because no matter what, you would not wear it," he halfway lied.

Grimmjow frowned "wait does that mean I don't have to wear his gay ass white?!" he complained. The white was always getting stained with blood. It pissed him off. He would be much happier with darker clothes.

I looked to Grimmjow "oh, Grimmjow you do realize you look sexy, yet badass in the white right?"

Grimmjow though about it "I'm fine with the white," he soon quickly replied.

I laughed a little. What I said was true too. I bet all the fangirls would agree (oh and fanboys if that's the way your boat floats). Right?

Azein turned to me. His evil mind coming up with an idea. "well if you already agree with the idea of training, then why don't we train tomorrow when your retsu has recovered," he said cooly.

"train in what?"

"kido," he replied simply.

Crap...

I bowed my head in defeat. I knew I would need to do it "fine," I whined. Although I was rather confused at this sudden change to my schedule. Which of course had nothing. He hasn't made me do anything! No restraints, no you are a prisoner in your room, no gay ass white clothing! And now he was going to train me? In Kido no less!

I looked towards Azein with an inspecting glare as my arms were folded. I may be smart sometimes but he was just to hard to figure out. So many times I thought he would do one thing, and he does another.

"We will meet in the training room at 9am tomorrow," he said. And with that he left.

I was about to turn to Grimmjow when Azein popped his head back in "oh and I would also ask that you turned that device off miss Nikki," he said and this time he was gone for good.

I stuck out my tongue like a fourth grader and walked over to the control panel to grab my iPod. 'he is actually helping you know..' Erleana said into my mind obviously referring to Azein. 'how so?' asked me and Akuma at he same time. A hint of interest was in our voices.

'kido requires a lot of retsu control, if you work on that it may make the amount of retsu you use during making a Garuganta go down,' Erleana answered.

'woah, hollow had a smart moment,'Akuma said.

"why kido training?" Grimmjow asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "most likely because it will increase my retsu efficacy, thus making opening a garuganta easier and less restu consuming,"

Grimmjow nodded along with his arms folded. "I guess we won't get to hang out tommorow eh?" he asked.

My shoulders slumped "I guess so,"

Grimmjow smiled evilly "well then I guess we gotta hang out as much as we can before then,"

I rose an eyebrow "ok?" I said wondering what he meant.

He gabbed me and threw me over his shoulder "ok to the first destination!" he said.

"Wait why do you have to carry me!" I shouted pounding my fists on his stomach.

"I don't want to ruin the suprize..." he said with an evil tone.

My face contorted in confusion then I thought back to the moment in Gin's store. Which reminded me that happened like four hours ago. Where was my order!

Then my tummy growled.

Grimmjow looked at me "ok maybe lunch first. It is around one," he said and then was off.

I humphed and put my face on my palm. "I could still walk myself,"

Grimmjows laugher reverberated though his body and felt really weird to me. Yet it was somehow soothing.

I blinked then realized somthing "awh! My stomach this hurts like hell!" I shouted remembering my recent wound. It really really hurt. How I didn't feel it earlier I didn't know.

Grimmjow freaked out a little and quickly spun me around into the bridal carrying position "oh sorry," he said. The look in his eyes was legitimately sorry.

I however being in full awareness unlike my recent accident, realized I was being carried, bridal style, by Grimmjow Jeaugerjaques. My face instantly turned an uncharacteristic red and I spun into his body so he couldn't see my face. I was not good with extreme closeness. Especially when they are not wearing a shirt.

Grimmjow only smiled as he felt the heat from her face and continued walking.

* * *

So did you enjoy the chapter?

Please say!

Ok so I'm canceling the question of the chapter thing becasue I'm now doing a segment where if you pm or review a question to Erleana, Akuma or Nikki they will answer it!

So ask away!

Peace out my friends. Or not friends. I don't know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hello there dear readers! I am hear with a new chapter! Ok so it's not that long but it's somthing so yeah... -_-, I'm sorry. **

**Ok I have an important author note at he bottem so please read it!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Akuma: after the disclaimer **

**Yeah after the disclaimer...**

**Erleana: we don't own Bleach!**

* * *

So my face was turned in Grimmjow's stomach, trying my best to hide my embarrassment. Was it working?

Most likely not...

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening! My inner voice screamed. However Grimmjow's chuckling was starting to give away that he knew.

The fact that my face was like 4 thousand degrees was probably a contributing factors. I was soooo not used to this stuff! How the halibut am I supposed to react?!

My stomach rumbled again "awgh, my tummy is making the rumbles, that only hands would satisfy," I muttered to myself.

Grimmjow looked at me "what is wrong with you," he deadpanned.

"well I kill people and I eat hands, that's, that's two things," I replied calmly with no waver in my emotion. It was instinctual after the many times me and my younger sister had done it.

Grimmjow looked forward "I don't know why I asked," he stated shaking his head at my antics.

"I can show you if you want," I said simply. Now that my iPod was alive and working I had those videos at my disposal. Although the way I said that may make him think that I was going to kill someone then eat their hands...

Maybe I should have worded that better.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," Grimmjow stated simply.

"it's a video.." I said like he was crazy. Which he was. It's freaking Grimmjow Jeaugerjaques. Of course he was crazy.

"As I said, not sure if I want to know," he said.

"Gehee, you will..." I said with an evil smirk on my face. He will!

"I am just going to ignore you laughing like that and move on," he said.

My smirk became fiendish "I have more laughs if you don't put me down," I said. I had more.

Much more.

He looked at me like 'I dare you to try'

I didn't try...

I did.

"keshishishishishishi! Keshishishishishishi!" I well, laughed. Gekko Moria, I praise you.

Even if you are a fat leek.

Grimmjow looked dumbfounded at my laugh. Ok so he had heard some pretty funky laughs in his time, but that was ridiculous. But he still didn't let go.

I saw this and rose an eyebrow, wondering if I should do another one. You know, step up the game a little bit? And guess what...

I did.

"shurorororororo!," I err laughed. I guess. Well at least it kinda counts...hey it's Ceasar Clowns laugh!

Instantly Grimmjow dropped me to be floor, I landed with a loud thump very ungracefully. It didn't hurt that bad except that it kinda sent a shock up my spin. Oh and it also pissed me off.

I turned my face to him in annoyance "what the hell was that for!" I shouted at him my fist was raised into the air. Steam poured out of my ears.

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, while looking away from me. "Che, you said that if I put you down you'll stop laughing like that... And it seams to have worked," he face grew into a grin and he looked at me.

I blank faced.

He had a valid point.

I put my fist in my other hand in a monk type bow "well played good sir," I said bowing down. Although I was kinda just sitting so it was more like bending over.

Grimmjow smirked "so promise to not laugh like that anymore?" he asked sticking his hand out to me. A plan was running through his head.

Not realizing the plan I stuck my hand out "I swears! I swearzez on the precious!" I agreed.

What? I had my geek moments! Why do you even think I like bleach? The hot guys? Noooo... ( even if Grimmjow is in it) I'm in it for the storyline! And epic battles! And sword fighting!

'and the pretty colors' Erleana shouted in my mind her fist in the air.

'and the blood' Akuma said, nodding, trying to keep his cool guy composure.

Grimmjow's smirk grew and his hand grabbed mine and quickly pulled me back into bridal position. He pulled me tight against his body. I could feel his muscles up against me. It was the weirdest freaking feeling ever! I am down a frizzen chizzen serious, I have NEVER been this close to a guy!

So of course ever nerve in my body was on haywire. They were screaming at the top of their lungs to 'get the hell away'. I wriggled trying to get away from his grasp.

Which of course made him hold me tighter.

"what the hell! I thought you weren't going to carry me!" I shouted at the blue hair. There was a slight growl of annoyance in my voice.

"We never agreed to that. I just remember you saying that you wouldn't laugh like that," he retorted. That was his plan. I was really simple and easy and he hoped she wouldn't figure it out, which she didn't. That was another thing that confused him. She was really smart.

But also pretty stupid.

My eye twitched in annoyance when I realized what he said was true. Not only that but I promised, I don't go back on my promises.

"butt monkey,"

"nice retort,"

"tard bucket,"

"not sure if that's any better...,"

"what about Asshole!" Erleana shouted appearing in air.

Grimmjow stopped in his walk. He had forgotten about those two delinquents. Most likely they would be able to see and hear everything that he and Nikki does while they sat in her mind.

Akuma appeared in air next to Erleana and grabbed her collar "you realize that Nikki-San does not like major profanitys?" he said with an eyebrow raised at the what he thought, stupid hollow. Then he started to tug on her shirt.

Erleana lip pouted and turned to Akuma "I was just helping she whined.

I face palmed.

"Oh my freaking Jashin! I don't want to deal with you two today so just leave and do whatever the hell you want!" I shouted then I instantly regretted saying that.

Erleana got a devilish grin on her face and rose her hand "well then... See yah later.." and in a flash she was gone, using sonido to get away.

Akuma put a small grin on his face looking at me being held by Grimmjow "I know you are probably going to regret it... But I'm taking that as a promise, and you don't break promises.." then he was gone to.

"awhhhh fuck me..." I groaned in defeat.

"well if you want..." Grimmjow said but was cut off with "That's not what I meant you pervert!"

He just laughed and decided to continue walking again towards the kitchen to get food. Not letting his grip on the girl in his arms weaken.

No he was not sure why he was carry her. She could easily do it on her own. Hell she could fucking carry him and Gin at the same damn time! But it was fun to mess with her this way. Like he had in the morning.

An evil grin plastered to his face as he remembered the morning. No he hadn't been able to see anything. She had been sure of that when hiding behind the curtain. Which brought his mind to a point, why the fuck did he have to get dark blue curtains! This was the one damn time he would have been perfectly fine with white. And the possibility of that chance being open again was like never. He had heard her click the lock when he left.

But still her facial expression was hilarious. Whenever she thought he was thinking something perverted her face would get the slightest pink. Barely noticeable. But, if you got close to her like this. He pulled her in tighter which made her let out a small squeak. Her face was like a fucking fire hydrant.

I looked up at Grimmjow who had pulled me closer which had made me involuntarily squeak. I hope to Jashin he hadn't heard that.

Grimmjow chuckled.

Fuck...

"I didn't know you could squeak like that," he said with a grin.

"s-shut u-up!" I stammered. My face was feeling like it was blazing. It was like when your around the camp fire and someone is like 'hey I found some cardboard!' And they throw it on and whoosh! Fame in the face.

Yeah that's what it felt like.

"and your now stammering, what has gotten into you?" he asked with a slightly perverted smirk.

If he didn't have me in a feaking Hulk grip I would have totally ripped off Fairytail and Lucy kicked his ass! It would have made me content.

He was such a rude perverted jerk sometimes. Even more so today then before! Just because we sept in the same damn bed doesn't mean chizz! Natsu and Lucy did it all the time in fairytail. But then again Natsu is a mindless idiot.

My tummy growled again "awhhhhhh... Meat!..." I whined, now giving up all hope of escaping and relaxing into his arms. It was a very Luffy-like moment. My hand rested on my rumbling tummy.

Grimmjow just laughed at me as we entered the kitchen...

To see half the Espada and their Fracción instantly turn there heads to the two new entry's into the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in the room and I swear I heard someone making a cricket noise. If Erleana and Akuma weren't off who knows where I would have blamed them first.

And then someone spoke up.

"So the rumors that you two are a couple are true," came the voice of none other then Zommori.

There was again another silence in the room. Which was soon followed by,

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow and I shouted in unison.

* * *

Yeah hoped you liked :)

Well ok so here is the important Authers note so YOU MUST READ! I want your honest opinon in this. Ok so here is the deal, this is actually going to be a set of four or maybe more stories. What did you think it was going to stop in bleach? No Nikki will vist other universes, in this order first the bleach verse, then the Naruto verse, then One piece verse, and finally Fairytail, with maybe more if I feel like it. Now to the thing in question. I am not sure if I want Grimmjow and Nikki to be a couple or just close friends. This being said, that means that if you think that there would be a better pairing it's possible! I mean Grimmjow is my fav charactor but I don't know if he and Nikki are a good pair. Thus making me unsure. So I want YOUR OPINIONS!

Oh and syckandtwisted asked Akuma a question!

Hello Akuma! Please tell me... what's it like spending time with a guy as obviously beloved as Grimmjow? I mean you're pretty awesome yourself but Grimmjow... Grimmjow is legendary for his sexiness and badassitude! So how do you feel having to compete with that?

And his answer:

Hey got ur message! I'll go grab Akuma...  
*walks up* Akuma: Yo!  
Akuma: so in answer to your question yeah Grimmjow is all right... It would probably be easier to hang out with him if that stupid hollow Erleana wasent continuously trying to glomp him *sigh* he does seem pretty cool though. Anyway, yeah I know I'm awsome but thanks anyway. It's good to know someone cares. Hopefully I will be able to show my badassness and sexytude... Oh and even though I'm a guy, I'd have to agree, Grimmjow is pretty ok looking.  
Erleana: ok? OK! No no no... He is a gift from HEAVEN! H-E-A-V-E-N! If you know he wasn't an evil spirit that eats souls. -_-,  
Akuma: *face palm* um yeah I was talking  
Erleana: sorry...  
Akuma: anyway I don't really have to compete, at least in my mind. Because if all things go according to my and Erleana's plan Grimmjow won't be avalible. And thus I will have no competition ;P  
Nikki: dude what? Why? Are you going to kill him!  
Akuma: nooo  
Nikki: wait, then what?  
Akuma:ummmmm yeah ok so yeah...

Ok if anyone else has questions for Nikki Erleana or Akuma just ask!

Have a good day or night!


	19. Erleana on her own!

**Hey yo! I love all of you who read my story (and not in a creepy way) seriously thank you so much for supporting me. **

**Ok so this chapter is a little short. Sorry!**

**But this has a Erleana on her own time! Actually sorry if you guys wanted some Nikki Grimmjow time but, no. This has almost all Erleana with a small Ichigo blip in the beginning. **

**SO I AM VERY SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMETHING DIFFERENT!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Grimmjow: why are you yelling?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Grimmjow:... weirdo...oh and she doesn't own bleach.**

**Me: I DON'T! WHY CANT I STOP YELLING!**

**ENJOY! GEAH I'M STILL YELLING! **

* * *

Ichigo stood in the Menos Forrest of Huco Mundo. He was currently resting (to the best of his abilities). It was almost constant fighting since he entered Huco Mundo. Resting his retsu was probably the best idea. Especially if he was going to fight the Espada.

Ichigo was here to rescue Inoe-San from Azein. Ichigo clenched his fists, he was angry that Azein had taken his friend.

He was even angrier that he hadn't been there to help her.

How scared she must have felt made Ichigo's stomach burn in anger. Whatever Azein did to get her to go, it probably wasn't good.

Then Ichigo's thoughts wondered to that other girl he had only seen for a day, the weird one that had called him a strawberry. According to Orihime she was from another dimension. It made sense, yet none at all. It didn't make sense that she was from another dimension, but it made sense since she knew about a lot of stuff about him, and he had never met her before.

Perhaps he would rescue her if he saw her here. But then again, she could be working for Azein. Although he knew she was human, and it didn't make sense that Azein would have a human working for him.

Yes she was most likely captured like Orihime.

Ichigo sighed. She was human. Inoe-San seamed to trust her, even if she was from another dimension. So if he saw her he would rescue her too.

—

Erleana stretched her arms into the air. Man it was good to be free! When Nikki had said to just leave her alone. Erleana had taken it to a T. Thus she booked it.

It was like the get out of jail free card in monopoly!

The first thing she had done was of course run away, before Nikki could change her mind. She had no idea if Akuma had done the same thing as her, but it wouldn't be too surprising.

Not too well known to Nikki because she had just gotten to know him, Akuma was actually a player. And also kinda a pervert. But he usually hides that behind his calm cool composure. And It wasn't like he was going to hit on Nikki. That would be like hitting on your sister.

Aka gross.

So anyway, Erleana was strolling along the disgustingly white hallways towards her first destination. Man these hallways sucked! They would be so much prettier if they were stained with blood! It's shiny metallic color and it's coppery taste... Erleana drooled then quickly snapped up and looked around. Her head snapped back and forth.

She then sighed in relief and continued her stroll.

Wow it was weird not getting yelled at for thinking what _they_ thought were disturbing thoughts. She was a freaking hollow! They just didn't understand. It's not like she went around eating people!

Although they do look pretty tasty.

Erleana drooled again. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth in thought. Tasty human souls, much tastier then hollows! Probably less crunch too. You know, that kinda makes her a cannibal. Not that she cared.

Then her eyebrows crumpled in confusion. Wait, we're was she going again? Ok so her first destination was...

...

Was...

...

Um...

...

"Geahhhh! Damn it! How did I already forget!" she shouted to herself. Crumpling her fists in anger she stumped on the ground while huffing.

Ok so Nikki said I could leave so I popped out and I ran off. During my run I decided on a first place to go because... Oh yeah! I was going to check up on something!

Erleana fist pumped into the air "Fuck yeah I'm a genius!" she shouted her voice echoed down he empty hallways.

Silence.

Then she lowered her fist down, her smile fading from her face. "maybe I kinda miss Akuma..." she said to herself.

The hollows mind starting thinking about her demon counterpart. How he was always there, explaining to her things she didn't understand, or making her smile when she was waiting for a responce from Nikki for all those years.

Or when he...would tell her to shut up... Or punch her in he head... Or CALL HER A STUPID HOLLOW! "SCREW THE DEMON BASTARD!" Erleana shouted in the hallway her eyebrow twitching and an anime anger mark appearing on her forhead.

"HE CAN GO TO HEAVAN!" because it would be a demons hell. Besides, that never made sense to Erleana, or her owner Nikki. If the devil hates God and you piss God off enough to not be welcomed into his home, wouldn't the devil be all like "heyyyyy sup!?" that's what Erleana thought. New poker buddy.

Wait...

Damn it! Got off topic again!

So wait what was I doing?

Ok to I was running and I was going to check up on something... Erleana looked around the hallways to see where she was at in Las Noches. Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers "damn I'm good," she said as she walked through the doorway in front of her.

Her eyes had caught a glimpse of the sign above the doorway, telling her her destination was correct. So she of course walked in!

A jingling sound came from above causing Erleana to look up in awe

'Pretty sound!...' her mind quickly wondered from the objective. The jingle jingle jingle made her do a small little dance. 'jingle jingle jingle, my new Christmas single! Gonna kill these people, when dancing on the steeple!

Hey she could be a song writer!

Erleana shook her head. No! Focus on what needs to be done.

She looked back to the bell. Well it was obviously new since Grimmjow tore the other one out. And it made such pretty noise!

That evil bastard.

Erleana strode over to the front desk with a evil grin on her face. She was a hollow, evil was her definition, plus it was fun as hell. And she was pretty sure hell was fun. Eternal torture!

Actually how would they torture her? Would they cut her to a million prices only to stitch her back? Or would hey make her push a boulder up a hill only to have it roll back down when she got to the top!

Ooohhhh ohhh maybe they would drop her into scalding water so her skin would become all bubbly and peel off!

Or would they put a peice of meat in front of her and drag it away when she got a foot away.

Or maybe perhaps they would tie her and Akuma together and make us work together to get to the top of a hill!...wait...

Erleana shuddered. Yeah that one was the worst.

She never wanted that torture.

Oh damn, she got distracted... Again.

"Oh hi Nikki whatcha need taday?" a voice asked then paused "oh wait, cha aren't Nikki are cha?" Gin said slightly opening his eye to get a better look. Ok so maybe she wasn't Nikki, she looked like her, but she was well white.

Erleana shook her head in a no responce then showed off her evil hollow smile back to Gin. Which he returned with one of his fox type ones.

"Cha know I'm not sure cha got a propa indtraduction?" Gin said his fox smile growing on his face.

"I am the almighty Captain Erleana! And I have ten thousand soldiers at my command!" Erleana shouted triumphantly. She adjusted imaginary goggles on her forehead.

Gin sweat dropped.

Erleana paused.. Ok maybe only Nikki was aloud to do impersonations.

In her minds eye Erleana let out a pout lip. She thought it was a pretty good Usopp impression. Wait she forgot to shake her legs like she was afraid. 'hey brave warrior of the sea my ass' the hollow thought rudely.

At least Nikki wasn't here to slap her. She liked all of the strawhat crew. Well Sanji kinda annoyed Nikki. But that's because he was just to... Well out there when it came to women. And Nikki was just not good with that type of stuff, especially when directed at her.

It would be funny as hell if they ever ended up in the One Piece verse.

"Um what cha need taday?" a voice said pulling Erleana from her thoughts. She got distracted to easy.

Ok so maybe distracted easy was a under-exaggeration. Her mind was kinda like a fly, there for a second then gone. And you just can't seam to get ahold of it.

"oh, I had a question for you sir Gin," Erleana said Turing her attention from her mind to the ex-shinigami in front of her.

Gins eyebrows peaked up in interest, "oh and what would his question be?" he asked his arms folded not his sleeves monk style.

Erleana slammed her palm down on the counter dramatically "where is Nikki's order?" she asked like a lawyer from some tv show. The hollow was rather wondering about this, she had seen the thoughts that had been running through her owners head at the time she had been ordering this item, err well technically items, and let's just say that her interest was peaked.

Gin swaet dropped "oh well, dare 'ave been a couple of major setbacks such as da sewing machine broke, and I ran outta supplies so I 'ad ta get someone ta go ta da human world ta get some mo supplies. So it won't be done till da day afta tamorraw," Gin explained.

Erleana stood there staring at Gin in awe. Her eyes almost sparkling.

"um what," Gin asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Your accent thing is awesome..." Erleana replied. Her expression looks like she was going to jump the poor shinigami.

Again Gin sweat dropped. Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "wait where is Nikki? I wouldn't tink dat she wouldn't be to far away from cha?"

Erleana was already playing with a shiney blood red rock she found on the counter. Twirling the rock in her fingers she replied "oh she gave me and Akuma a free day for the rest of the day while she and Grimmjow hang out,"

"I didn't know dat she could do dat..." Gin said then his face become knavish, "well then do cha wanna hang out?" Gin said.

Erleana smiled "awh hell yeah,"

* * *

So I hoped you enjoyed!

Ok so some people were wondering if Grimmjow would follow to the other universes, and the answer is actually no. The way Nikki gets to other dimentions is she is on her way to see Grimmjow from her home verse when something happens in the Inbetween world and bam! Another universe! But following her Restu Grimmjow locates Nikki and helps her back, but not after she has an adventure! Well not only that but Grimmjow would meet some characters. Gehee

I hoped you liked the chapter! And if you have any questions for Nikki, Erleana, and or Akuma, Pm or review! Just ask away!

Or if you liked the chapter review, or even if you hated it... AND AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NO NIKKI AND GRIMMJOW!

Grimmjow: Why are you yelling again!

ME: I DON'T KNOW!

HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT!

OH AND REVIEW!

SMILES! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	20. Truth of AkumaCantaloupe, and games

**Awh! I am soooooooo sorry! I know it has been a while since I have updated... I have no excuses...**

**But I am finally ****here with the next chapter! Plus! Since this is chapter twenty I decided to make it special and longer! Oh and this has some Grimmjow Nikki time, just so you know... But before that serious stuff happens with Akuma!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Akuma knew as soon as Erleana's left the shit would hit the fan.

Was he gong to do anything about it?

No.

It was his day off from that stupid hollow. Not only that but he had much more important things to attend to. He folded his arms behind himself and continued at a quick pace to his destination.

He needed to discuss something important with Azein. It was very important and had to do with Nikki, and her powers. And most importantly, he needed something because at this rate, Nikki's life may be in danger. Much more then Azein could ever present to her.

Akuma's eyes shadowed over, he hated to get help from this man... But it was imperative, for the sake of Nikki and himself.

He entered the doorway into the throne room where he knew that Azein was.

Across the room Azein sat in his throne his chin rested lightly on his fingers and his eyes directed to where Nikki's Zampacto spirit stood. You could say he was rather surprised at the fact that Nikki's Demon spirit stood before him without her anywhere in proximity. But the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that _he_ came to _him_.

"Do you need anything..." Azein paused not sure what to call the Demon boy before him.

Akuma's expression was blank "My name is Akuma,...at the moment," he said his voice showing nothing. He walked towards Azein's throne his expression giving away nothing. It was almost Ulquiorra like.

"Hmmmm," Azein said with an interested eyebrow. So it appears that he wasn't the only one who saw this zampacto spirit was a demon. Also what was with that 'at the moment' comment after he stated his name? This was already becoming rather interesting.

Akuma sighed his shoulders dropping slightly. "I would ask if we could talk in private, I have something vital to discuss," he said then his eyes flickered to where Tousen stood in a corner hidden by the shadows.

Azein smirked then pointed for Tousen to leave, Tousen quickly made his way out of the doors and closed them behind him. Thus leaving only Azein and Akuma in he large room.

Azein looked back towards the Demon before him "So what is so imperative that it needs to be discussed now?" Azein asked. So far he was getting rather interested in this ordeal. Quite interested.

Akuma sighed yet again and ran his fingers through his black silky hair. How would he start? Maybe it would be best to explain about himself.

Akuma's eyes raised to look at Azein "I will first explain about myself. I am, unlike Nikki thinks or knows, was not originally a zampacto spirit. Nor am I fully one. I am actually an absorption Demon from another dimension then Nikki's home universe,"

* * *

Azein's eyes flashed in surprise but went back to normal. His expression told Akuma to continue on.

"In my universe there are many different demons. All having to take a human host. My type, the absorption demon can basically absorb the magic or powerforce around an area. My host knew of my possession of them and we coexisted unlike most humans and their demon counterpart. However after a while my human became scared of my growing power and tried to escape and starve me. So they used my power to transport to Nikki's home dimension where there is no real magic anywhere. There is a thin layer of spirit particles but other then that it is basically dry. My host, couldn't survive the travel well and soon died, hoping I would die too. However, I found a new host, the second my host died I transported to Nikki the exact second she was born."

Akuma paused to take a breath then continued on "In a world where there was so little magic to absorb I had to feed on Nikki's emotions. This however created an unwanted side effect. Erleana came forth from her hatred and my hunger. However she was locked away along with me unable to surface. That is until you brought her here, where I absorbed a lot of power and was able to share and unlock it with her. Erleana and I are the source of her power,"

"And when Nikki unlocked her power, her subconscious basically molded us into the forms we have, I pretty much stayed the same except became similar to something as a Biiju, and Erleana became a hollow,"

Azein rose an eyebrow "then I wonder then, where lies the problem? Power sounds awfully good to me," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Akuma rain his fingers through his hair again feeling a small bit if disgust towards this man "because Nikki is not from my home universe her body anatomy is not suited for this instantaneous power up. She may be able to handle the restu, but knowing her she will try to find ways to other universes. If she does so her body will absorb more and more power until her body finally overloads. Since she unlocked her power I have been the one suppressing her retsu and power. I wont be able to for much longer. You see I want you to build a limiter that will limit her power,"

—

Grimmjow stood there barely holding me up. Both of our jaws were dropped and I'm pretty sure that our eyes were bulged anime style. WHAT?! There were rumors like that going around?!

What has this world come to.

Well if you can even really count Huco Mundo as a world. All it is, is sand and white trees...if you, well you know take away Las Noches which was basically like a random colony on a should be lifeless desert.

While I was lost in my thoughts I apparently didn't realize Grimmjows next action after Zommori's comment. His hands loosened on my body before quickly dropping me altogether.

I fell to the floor with a plop and was forced out of my thoughts. Blinking I looked up at Grimmjow who was staring strait ahead frozen.

Ok so I was definitely not the only one extremely shocked by the comment. But why would Grimmjow be so shocked?! He is like the player of Las Noches! Does it really shock him this much that they thought he would be with a human.

There was a pang in my chest. Yeah, my chances were slim at best, but it didn't matter we were friends. And I guess that's the way it will be.

I hopped up and dusted off the dirt and the comment. "Well I don't know what rumors your talking about but its not true," I said standing in front of Grimmjow. I was unable to see the frown appear on his face when I made my comment.

I clasped my hands together. "ok I guess it's food time!" I said to myself then went to find myself something to eat. The fridge being the target I headed for.

Grimmjow made his way over to Nnitora out of my ear shot and sat down. Nnitora patted Grimmjow on the shoulder "bummer man," he said but had one of his piano grins on his face.

Grimmjow just growled back at the stupid Quinta espada. He could totally kill him if he wanted to. But he just didn't see a point.

He put his chin on his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the table. Now the fucking question was why it had bothered him so much when she had said that the rumors weren't true. They weren't but, still it annoyed him. But if she wanted to be friends and only that, it would do. She was his first and only friend.

Grimmjow growled. Stupid human, messing with his emotions.

"Holy shit!" I shouted after looking in the fridge. I had looked in it before and never ever saw this! Do you know how freaking excited I was?! This totally makes life worth living! I mean, I didn't expect them to have it here but I knew my eyes weren't lying to me. But seriously here it was right before my eyes!

I pulled it out of the fridge and held it Lion king style while singing that Lion king song... You know that African song at the beginning of the movie. My complete focus was on what I held in my hands like a delicate piece of glass.

Of course every espada in the room looked at me like I was nuts.

After my little moment I looked around to see all eyes on me. I cradled the object in my arms closer to my body "what?" I asked innocently. Dude this was cuss worthy awesome.

"Why are you cradling a fruit to your body?" Tia asked.

I looked down to the cantaloupe I'm my arms then I looked up at them with a serious look I'm my eyes "Cuz it's cantaloupe," I answered simply. It was friggin cantaloupe!

"And..." Nnitora asked with his uncovered eyebrow raised and his tongue sticking out. What is he a dog? Cuz I'm pretty sure he was a mantis.

Bug man.

"This is my God, this is my gift from heaven! I could eat six whole cantaloupe in one sitting!" I answered still having my death grip on the fruit in my arms. It was mine!

There was a silence.

"Yeah Fucking right... I be you can't even eat half of one yourself!" Nnitora said with a disbelieving look on his face.

I turned around to the fridge and pulled out three more cantaloupe. And then I went over to the cutting board "I will prove you wrong" I said pulling a knife out of the drawer.

"I bet she eats only one whole one," Sayzel said after a quick analysis. It shouldn't be possible for someone of her body size to be able to eat much more then that. The stomach is only so big and can only fit a certain volume of food. Eating anymore then that wouldn't be possible.

Tia folded her fingers and looked at Nikki then at the fruit "I bet she can eat three," she said simply. It seamed like a plausible answer. Sayzel would probably try to be all scientific and try to figure out the size of their stomach or something like that. One factor he forgot to put in,

The power of a woman's stomach.

They could somehow eat insane amounts of food and no one knows where it goes and they stay perfectly thin. Or they could eat meager portions and gain a lot of weight. But Sayzel wouldn't understand this. He was male and didn't hang around women.

Grimmjow smirked then looked twards Nikki. Two could play at that game Tia, "I think Six," Grimmjow said with an evil smirk on his face. See he could just use his ranking number too.

I quickly cut the first cantaloupe in half then used a spoon to get the seeds out of it. I then cut it into eatable slivers and went and sat down at the table with the cantaloupe in front of me "Ok so Nnitora said less then half, Sayzel said one, Tia said three and Grimmjow said six," I said aloud. The espada circled around the table so they could get a good veiw of the show.

Even Ulquiorra who had been dead silent and not said anything took a seat to watch. Starrk was also there, but the fact that his eyes kept on drooping and his head was slowly inching twards the table proved that he wasn't going to watch for long.

I started on eating the first cantaloupe. Grabbing a slice I quickly brought it to my mouth and quckly inhaled the fruit in seconds and tossed the skin of the fruit to the side and picked up the next piece.

I was soon done with the first fruit which had Nnitora cursing and Sayzel looking at me expectantly. Most likely he wanted me to say I was full.

Dude I was just getting started.

I don't even know who, because I was no longer paying attention, put another plate of cantaloupe in front of me and instantly I was digging in. I was soon done with my second and was starting on my third. In the background I heard someone say "it's not possible with some one of her size to fit that much volume of food in her stomach," it was probably Sayzel.

He was a scientist, didn't he ever hear about the woman's stomach paradox? Or the full moon chocolate theory? Even if the second has nothing to do with this.

I was soon finishing the third one and I could start to feel my stomach being filled. Was I going to stop? No. Firsly I had said I could eat six in one sitting. Secondly I needed to prove something. And finally Grimmjow guessed six, so how many was I going to eat?

Six.

I quickly started my fourth cantaloupe but my pace was slightly slower now, but I still kept my pace steady.

Nnitora grinned "this is crazy shit, I know Yammy could probably beat her but he's a fat ass so,"

"Hey!" Yammy shouted annoyed.

I paused in my eating "At least I'm not Luffy..." I said then continued on number four. Seriously if I was Luffy I would be on number... Well he was actually more of a meat person but I think he would be on his 24th cantaloupe by now.

I finished off the last slice of the fourth and put out my hand and motioned for more. Another plate was placed down in front of me and I quickly dug into it. Ok number five. I could feel my stomach becoming even fuller. Only one and a half cantaloupes to go.

I stopped an took a breather. Damn who ever thought eating would be such a workout?! At least I was eating something delicious. Totally made this worth it. Oh and the fact that Sayzel sat there dumbfounded.

His expression was priceless.

I looked over to Grimmjow who hadn't looked away from me the whole time. He had an evil smirk on his face showing his entertainment.

I just finished the last piece of the fifth and the sixth plate washout in front of me. I quickly dug in. It's like when you do the mile in school, even if your tired when you see the finish line you book it there so it's just done and over with. That's what I was doing...except with cantaloupe.

But seriously this is some damn fine fruit.

Ok halfway through the sixth. I am almost there. Well an upside to this is that I get full and eat cantaloupe at the same time. Oh and Grimmjow wins a bet.

Last slice, almost freaking done! I took slow bites but my expression was calm and it was like I was just showing off for the finish. I was but it was also cuz I was über full.

"Suck it!" I shouted as I threw down the peel of the last slice. I stood up and made rockstar (pinky, pointer, thumb, sticking out the other two folded) signs while sticking out my tounge "take that!" I shouted while I jumped up on the table. I did a little cool dance move on the table then I moonwalked to the edge where I back flipped to the ground and bowed.

Most of the espada stood there in awe. The others had wtf looks on there faces. Well except Ulquiorra... He was just...there.

Me and Grimmjow went up to each other and did an epic handshake thing. It would be a little hard to explain but just picture something epic and amazing.

Sayzel folded his arms and looked at me with a disapproving look on his face "I don't know how but you cheated somehow! The human stomach could not possibly be strong or large enough to hold that much food without bursting," he said.

I rubbed my tummy, "well actually I am full and my stomach kinda hurts, but I probably couldn't eat anything more," I explained. It was true too.

I heard the fridge close and I saw Zommori sit down with a plate of what looked like Oreo cookie pie.

How the HELL did I not see that!

I quickly ran to the fridge and pulled out the pan eagerly. Grimmjow walked up beside me "I thought you couldn't eat anything more?" he asked.

"Do you not see what this is?" I asked him dumbfounded then I started to eat the peice I got myself while walking away.

Sayzel watched Nikki with his jaw on the ground." HOW THE HELL IS SHE EATING MORE!" She should be dead by now!

Tia patted the baffled Octavia espada on the shoulder "I wouldn't think you knew about the 'women and sweets solution' would you..." she said calmly. Sayzel just shook his head and left. This stuff was too crazy for him.

I sat down and with a mouthful of pie and lifted my fork "You know this little game thing was kinda fun! We should play card games!"

The espada looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

I sighed, "be back in five," I shoved the last bite of pie in my mouth then Sonidoed off towards Gin's store. Most likely he would have some there. Plus I could ask where my order was.

Opening the jingling door I walked in " hello!" I shouted into the room. I was hoping Gin would be there.

He wasn't.

Weird wonder where he went off to... I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to continue on. I browsed around the store till I found a couple decks of cards. Going up to the counter I wrote down on a sticky note IOU in large bold letters and in the corner I wrote 'with hugs: from Nikki'

It'd work.

Soon I left with the four decks of cards in tow. It didn't take long to return to the cafeteria where the espada were waiting for me expectantly.

"Ok everyone sit around a table! If you run out of chairs then friggin add one to the table!" I ordered. A large grin was on my face. This was gunna end up interesting.

The order went like this going right, me then Grimmjow, Tia, Ulquiorra (not sure why he was listening to me), Nnitora, Yammy (don't ask either), Zommori, and then Starrk was on my left.

It was a circular table. Perfect for card games.

"Ok so this first game is called poker," I started to explain to the group.

Grimmjow raised his hand.

"Um yes?" I asked.

"Why does it sound like its missing the word strip at the beginning?" he asked with a slightly perverted smirk on his face.

"...ok so this is a game called Slap jack," I said pushing the other subject aside. Like hell I was going to be playing strip poker.

I shuffled the deck which made some of the espada look at me with respect. I was shuffling the deck like they would at casinos. The really showy way.

"Ok so I am going to evenly pass out the cards. Do not look at them. Just put them into a nice stack," I started to explain. I passed out the cards to each playing espada. They all put their cards into neat (for some ish) piles.

"So what you do is we go in a circle basically calling out up from starting at ace up to king. So Ace, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, jack, queen, king. Each person will call out there card in order. So I would start with ace, then Grimmjow two, then Tia three. What you want is if the card you flip up is the number called, everyone tries to slap the pile. The first one to slap it gets the pile. The goal is to get all the cards. Now it's called slap Jack, because no matter what is called, if you see a jack you slap,"

Grimmjow had a huge grin on his face "I love this game already," this sounded very interesting.

"Also you can slap for doubles which is two of the same card. Or sandwiches which is a for example two, eight, two. If you slap when there is nothing, you have to take a card from your deck and put it in the pile,"

Ulquiorra nodded, "I think I understand may we begin?"

—

Nikki nodded "ok, Ace," she said as she flipped over a card and it showed up as a king. Her eyes didn't look away from the cards.

"Two," Grimmjow said flipping over a four. Damn, he really wanted to slap someone.

"Three," Tia said with a blank expression she flipped over a king.

*slap!* Nikki's hand was down in a second and Ulquiorra's wasn't far behind. Everyone else looked at them confused. "I said sandwiches count," Nikki explained.

"Do you trash not remember? She said so when she explained," Ulquiorra said with a blank face.

"Yeah high five!" Nikki said sticking out her hand. Ulquiorra just sat there and didn't move while holding his hands.

Rejected.

Nikki scrunched her eyebrows "Ulquiorra your a meanie!" she said then turned to Grimmjow "I need a hug..." she pouted.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her for a second. "Thank you!" she said now smiling "ok since I got the pile I start the count again, Ace," she flipped over a ten.

"two,"

"three,"

"Four," Ulquiorra said.

"Five," Nnitora said inspecting the cards.

"Six!" Yammy said flipping over his card.

*slap! Slap! Slap!* hands shot in like a bullet. Nikki just smirked as her hands slid away with the deck. Grimmjow looked at her with a smirk "Wow you get fast in this game,"

"In this and Ninja... Cuz I'm a ninja," Nikki said.

"Is that a card game?" Tia asked.

"Nope!" Nikki answered.

"Oh yeah, Ace!" Nikki said flipping over a card.

"Two,"

"three!"

"four..."

"Five!"

"Six," Yammy said with a grin.

"seven," Zommori said flipping over a eight.

"nine," said Starrk who was surprisingly not asleep. Although he did already have dark circles under his eyes showing how tired he was.

"ten!" Nikki said as she put down a jack.

*slap* slap* slap!* Ulquiorra slid away with the cards.

Grimmjow rubbed his hands "damn! You hit hard too! What are you using? Your heal-palm?!"

Nikki slid her hand under the table "eh, nooooo..."

"Ace," Ulquiorra stated simply as he flipped over a card then looked at it in confusion "um what is this trash?" he asked.

Nikki pulled the card away "awh damn I forgot one of the jokers, sorry!" she said with a half guilty look on her face. She didn't really mean to forget it.

After that the card game resumed and continued for about an hour until Ulquiorra sat there with all of the cards in his hands. "what does this mean?"

"Oh you won!" Nikki said with a smile.

Grimmjow folded his arms "ok so what now?" he wasn't exactly tired and it seamed as tough Nikki was still bouncing around. That food probably gave herenough energy to last a year.

Nikki smiled "well we can play another game tomorrow! It's called BS, which stands for Bullshit, it's a game of lying basically,"

After Ulquiorra finished handing Nikki the cards Tia decided to ask "why not now? It's not too late," this game they played was actually rather fun and she wanted to play another one.

"Oh me and Grimmjow got stuff we gotta do," Nikki answered Tia. Nikki hadn't forgotten she wouldn't be able to hang with him for most of tomorrow. So she was going to hang out with him like they originally planned.

Grimmjow blinked "hmmm forgot about that..." but he wasn't to sure if he really wanted to hang out anymore... Awh well who gives a crap. Alone time with her was funner anyway.

Wait... What? Alone time with Nikki was funner?

"Che, well just so you know, your stupid room is fixed," Nnitora scoffed. His voice halted Grimmjow's thoughts and brought him back to the situation.

Nikki nodded "Well thank you for fixing what you effed up," and with that she spun around and started walking towards the exit "so everyone here at 5pm tomorrow?" she said and she exited Grimmjow not to far behind her.

—

It was actually a lot of fun hanging with the espada in my opinion. Although some did hand their quirks after a while you just get used to them. Except Nnitora he still kinda pissed me off.

That's why I made sure to slap him extra hard during slap jack.

Grimmjow looked over of his friend with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Then with his amazing cat like reflexes he scooped up her body into his arms like he had done before. Heh, screw friendship! He was Grimmjow fucking Jaguerjeaz and he had a plan.

I *eep!-ed* as Grimmjow picked me up yet again and cradled me in his arms. "eh, I can walk," I said to him.

"I know... But seriously you laugh like you did before again I will seriously drop you again,"

"damn,"

Grimmjow smirked and continued walking with me in his arms. Knowing I couldn't really do much else I decided to just give in and relax in his arms.

Other then the fact that I was usually uncomfortable when in such close proximity to people for more then 3 seconds, for some Jashin damned reason my body was just relaxed. Like it belonged here.

Oh no Nikki! Weird thoughts! Weird thoughts! I shook my head then just leaned my head towards his warm body. You know for a dead person he was actually pretty warm. Instinctively I snuggled as close as I could while still in his arms. Ok so this wasn't something I usually did, but I just couldn't help myself.

I could feel Grimmjow's slight chuckle as he felt me snuggle into him. Although it was a rather weird reaction from the girl, he didn't really mind it. Not one bit. He put a grin on his face as he entered their destination.

I turned my head away from his body to see where we stopped. And of course my jaw dropped to the floor, again, anime style.

"This place has a friggen Pool?!" I shouted in surprise. Damn, Las Noches was like opening presents at Christmas! You see the shiny wrapped gift and you can guess what's inside but you never truly know until you open it.

"Noooo..." Grimmjow said sarcastically as he lowered me down to stand on my own.

Without looking away from the pool I gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Um, I don't have a bathing suit," I said completely ignoring his whine.

The sexita espada just shrugged his shoulders "eh, you can just swim in your underwear," he said turning to me with that ever so present glint of pervert written all over his face.

I flicked him in the nose "bad kitty!"

Grimmjows hands shot up to clutch his nose "Hey not nice!" then he pointed towards a room "that's the pool gift shop, we can get some suits there," he said then walked past me. His hand came up and smacked me on the back of the head.

"Hey!" I whined.

Grimmjow just looked back to me with an evil smirk to which I replied with sticking out my tongue at him.

We both found suits and went to different changing rooms to get changed.

I as always picked a tankini (for those that don't know, it's a bathing suit that is like a tank top with a skirt) it was simple with blue squares on it. And also as always I put a pair of basketball shorts over the skirt. They were just a plain black.

Let's just say I was very, um, unconfident with my body.

I walked out of the changing room with my clothes in my hand to see Grimmjow standing there with a pair of swim trunks on. His six pack showing off quite a lot.

It would be untruthful to say I didn't drool a little.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a partially annoyed look on his face.

"Um, just saying but I have much more to cover up then you," I said. It was true. All he had to do was put on some damn shorts.

He then inspected my body looking me up and down. So basically checking me out. Weird...

"Damn! I was hoping to see you in a bakini!" he said with a tisk of his tongue.

Well good to know where his intentions of bringing me here lay.

I just walked past him "come on, it's pool time!" I said as I put my clothes down in a chair and stood near the edge where the water was deepest.

It was a huge pool, one end starting at 2ft deep then had a gradual decrease all the way to 10ft at the other end. So of course I was at the deep end. As I said before, I love water.

I was about to jump in, then I was pushed instead. Unable to catch my myself I stumbled in towards the water. But not without grabbing onto a certain Espada and dragging him down with me.

We both fell to the water with a splash and I latched onto his body. Expertly he brought us to the top where we gasped for air. I didn't let go of his body.

"Idiot! We could have gotten hurt!" I shouted at him fist in the air. Ok so moreBMW then him...

He just smirked at me like he usually did "you know your cute when your angry," he said. His grin grew.

My body = frozen.

I think caught off guard was an understatement. This is the you find out that there is actually demons and vampires, at that your daughter is apparently this slayer meant to kill off the vampires and...

Yeah well I was shocked. My arm was just frozen in the air and my body not moving. What in Jashin's name? Did he just say I was cute? Did Grimmjow freaking Jaguerjeaz just say that she, Nikki was cute?!

"whaaaaa..." was all I could say as a reply before I saw Grimmjows face inch closer to mine.

And that's when it seamed like time froze.

* * *

Awhhhh! Cliffhanger! Is this the first one I have done? I'm not sure... But yes will Grimmjow kiss Nikki? Cuz I'm not to sure, I want your opinions if it's to soon or not...

But yes! Now we know about her powers! And we had some fun with the espada!

Oh and to Monkey D. Writer who asked who would Nikki want to meet if she ever went to the One peice verse?

Answer, Nikki: I would definatly want to meet Traflager Law first. Luffy is higher on my my fav charactors, but Law is cooler... But knowing my writer I'll end up in a crappy situation and not see either of them till long after my arrival *sigh*.

But yes, thank you so much to those who review! You make me want to write! Oh and s I need to know! Do you want Grimmjow to kiss Nikki? Or not... Review and tell me what you think! Oh and also you can say what you liked or hated about the chapter, or if you have a question for Nikki, Erleana, or Akuma, you can ask in a pm or review!

Smiles! :) :) :) :) :) :)


	21. Happy b-day Grimmjow!

**HELLO EVERYONE GUESS WHAT TODAY IS! ITS GRIMMJOW'S BIRTHDAY! **

**That is why I am posting this special chapter. It has almost nothing to do with the storyline, it just has... Well you'll see. **

**I don't own bleach, or anything else that might be mentioned except Nikki, Erleana and Akuma... Their mine.**

* * *

Things I am forbidden to do in Las Noches

**I apparently pissed Azein off a lot. **

And he started writing down a list of things I am not meant to do. Some of these things also apply to Gin because he was my partner in crime. So he handed me a paper titled

Things I am forbidden to do in Las Noches

1. I am not allowed to take Gin on a painting spree to 'brighten up' Las Noches.

2. I'm not allowed to use crayons either.

3. Do not rip off Aaroniero's puffy shirt thing and use it as a rag.

4. Uluquiorra is not meant to be referred to as Batman

5. Also singing the batman theme around him is also unexceptible.

6. Grimmjow is not Ulquiorra's cat woman.

7. Replacing the sugar with salt is not funny so do not do it.

8. Do not tell all of the espada that there is a meeting that they must go to then lock them all in the room.

9. Do not tape a 'kick me' sign to Tousen.

10. Stop writing notes to Tousen during meetings.

11. Drawing faces on Starrk when he is sleeping is unexceptible.

12. Do not try to stab Nnitora with your sword to prove it can cut through his Gero.

13. The Cero wars is officially cancelled.

14. The Grand Cero wars is also cancelled.

15. The espada are not to be referred to as the Sith and we are not the dark side of the force.

16. Do not refer Azein as Darth Vater.

17. He is also not to be refered to as damn pedo, bitch curl, Orochimaru's twin, goldly stick up ass Azein, or a wannabe Pein.

18. Swear jars for Nnitora and Grimmjow do not work so do not try them.

19. Remodeling Las Noches with Cero's is not allowed.

20. Do not spray Nnitora with bug spray.

21. Yes Sayzels hair is naturally pink so do not cut some off and perform experiments to see if there is dye in it.

22. NEVER Give Aaroniero sugar EVER AGAIN!

( I nod in agreement. I never wanted to see that again)

23. Durning meetings do not randomly scream at Nnitora to stop Freaking staring at you.

24. Using the f-word counts too. Even though you rarely use it.

25. Getting Tia a pet fish and calling it her long lost cousin is not allowed.

26. Stop feeding the new recruits to Aroniero.

27. I am not allowed to run around in my Akatsuki cloak and tell random Arrancar that 'they must know pain'

28. Never again give Sayzel any experiment ideas.

29. Barragon is not to be refered to as gramps.

30. Do not 'accidentally' send Kempatchi to Las Noches.

31. Erleana is not a suitable substitute for you during meetings.

32. Stop going around and asking random Arrancar to join your pirate crew.

33. I know it's you that randomly knocks on my door then runs away do stop.

34. Cat nip is not to be used to bribe Grimmjow.

35. Nor is a free coupon to kick Nnitora in his special part.

36. Stop kicking the male espada that annoy you in their special spot.

37. Actually stop kicking any guys in their special spot.

38. Never let Erleana and Akuma have a free day.

39. Never let Elreana around Gin.

40. Stop running around shouting saying clowns are from space.

"but clowns are from space!" I shouted to no one in particular.

41. The game of spoons is now canceled due to too much destruction.

42. Don't play ultimate spoons either.

43. Stop Saying 'yes, my lord' in that weird way is creepy... Stop.

44. Ceroing Arrancar that annoy you then shouting 'No blood, no bone, no ash!' is forbidden.

45. Do not put your music device on the speaker system.

46. Please refrain from sending Ulquiorra anonymous love letters and freaking him out...

46. Grimmjow is not aloud to either

47. Or Nnitora

48. Stop asking other people to do it.

49. Do not invent a secret language with Grimmjow. Then use it during meetings.

50. Stop trying to get Ulquiorra in a black suit and stop trying to get him to say 'Yes, my lord' in that creepy way you do... What is that from?

"gehee," I said with an evil smile. I put the list down after finishing it "yes, my lord," I said as I walked away. Yeah, writing the list probably made the situation worse.

—

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow"

Grimmjow could hear his name being called but he didn't want to open his eyes. He was tired and he saw no point in doing so.

"Grimmjow!"

No he wasn't getting up.

"Grimmjow!"

No, not happening.

"Jashin damn it Grimmjow!"

Still wasn't getting up.

"the boats on fire!"

"we don't need no water let the mother f**ker burn!" he replied then rolled over.

Nikki blinked...that was soooo a none piece moment.

Cool...

But still she needed Grimmjow to wake his sorry ass up. "damn it Grimmjow your not Starrk!"

"ehhh.." Grimmjow said waving her off, then threw a pillow over his head.

"Fine! I guess ill just go hang with Ulquiorra!" Nikki shouted as she pretended to leave. She made stomping sounds then open and closed the door.

"fine by me.." Grimmjow muttered then laid his head back down.

Ninja like Nikki crept towards the bed silently. Then when she was near the edge of the bed she slowly rose until she was right next to Grimmjow's ear.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" she shouted in his ear.

Grimmjow jumped up in the air in surprise and his head shot towards Nikki in anger. "What the hell!" he shouted pissed off.

Nikki looked at him with a partially annoyed look on her face. "you do realize I needed to tell you something extremely important and you just ignored me!"

Grimmjow just crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance. "What did you need to tell me," he asked still annoyed.

Nikki scoffed and crossed her arms in annoyance "Che, I'm not sure I wanna say it anymore," she said.

Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows "tell me,"

"No,"

"Tell, me," Grimmjow demanded.

"I don't want to anymore," Nikki said then walked away angrily.

Grimmjow sighed then his head slumped. "Sorry..." he said

Nikki stopped then turned "what?"

"Sorry,"

"Holy Cheesnips," Nikki said shocked.

"What?" Grimmjow asked again kinda annoyed.

"You apologized..." Nikki deadpanned. Her face was blank.

Grimmjow blinked "well shit I did... He said surprised at his own actions. Then he looked back to Nikki "so what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

Nikki got a huge grin on her face that made Grimmjow start to worry. Nikki leaped towards him and hugged him "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRIMMJOW!" She shouted.

Grimmjow blinked.

Oh yeah it was his birthday...

And Nikki somehow knew...

Shit...

* * *

Yay I hope you enjoyed! It was supposed to be funny soooo... -_-, I hope it worked.

Oh and HAPPY BDAY GRIMMJOW! YOUR FANS LOVE YOU!

Oh and everyone else have a wonderful day!

Review if you please :)


End file.
